Shinzui no Jiyuu
by BloodColoredRose
Summary: A girl who can see ghosts is sucked into the world of Fushigi Yuugi after a chance encounter with a psychic. Now, she must find her purpose there, and fulfill it. and who knows? maybe she'll find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi, or the characters within. Unfortunately, that includes Chichiri and Tasuki. However, I do own my OC's. This disclaimer covers the whole story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

_T__he heavy rain clouds drifted in the sky, painting the scenery a deathly grey. Rain washed over the city, bittersweet like the tears of angels, pouring out their sorrow for mankind. A lone, seven year old girl walked through the city of San Francisco, her drenched, reddish brown hair sticking to her face and her hazel eyes darting to and fro, as if she was a scared animal. And she should be, for that matter. It was only a few hours ago that she was in a fatal car crash…and survived. She was the only one to survive. She got away with only a few cuts decorating her arms and a cut on her cheek, from when the window broke. Unfortunately, it wasn't that way for her mother. Tears stung her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She clenched her fists._

_"I…I'm going to be strong," she whispered to herself. But she knew it was all her fault her mother…._

_Her feet sped up as she suddenly felt a chill. She could feel the sadness, the pain, the misery. Scared, the girl turned around slowly, eyes wide in fright. A pale ghost stood before her. It was a woman, apparently in her mid-thirties. Her matted, bloody hair was black, her deep brown eyes were sad and filled with pain. Her pale form was disfigured with cuts and bruises, blood covered what was supposed to be her skin. The luminescent clothes that covered her were drenched. An aura of blue surrounded her, enveloped her in a deep melancholy. Overall, her image was hazy. Amara felt the nagging feeling that she knew her once, but couldn't quite distinguish who she is._

_"Amara," the ghost whispered into the autumn air. "Amara."_

_"Stop calling my name!" the girl cried, clutching her ears. _

_Amara spun around and started running. The ghost followed, floating through the busy streets, through the pedestrians huddled beneath their umbrellas, through the obstacles that the poor girl had to dodge. The people in the streets made way for her, letting her run in the make-shift path. They didn't notice the ghost that followed. They didn't have the sight._

_"Stop following me!" Amara cried, trying to run faster. _

_Amara suddenly slipped on a puddle, barely able to break her fall with her hands. Blood seeped out of the scrapes that formed on her hands and knees. The ghost was now right in front of Amara. The seven year old looked up at the soul of the dearly departed, tears streaming from her eyes. The ghost knelt down to her level and cupped her cheek in her luminescent hand. Amara shuddered from the cold that felt like death itself._

_"Amara," the ghost's voice was gentle. Soothing. "I'm sorry."_

_Amara didn't say anything, just stared up at those sad brown eyes. Her body shuddered, her head swam. Suddenly, before her very eyes, the ghost no longer had the wounds that decorated her skin only a few minutes ago. She looked more and more like when she was alive. The haziness was slowly deteriorating. She was beautiful._

_"Amara," the ghost said gently. "You must live. You must live, no matter what."_

_"W-who are you?" Amara asked, frightened. She tried to squirm away, but found that she couldn't. She was mesmerized by this creature in front of her. Mesmerized by fear. _

_"Don't you remember sweetie? I'm your mother."_

_"W-what?" Amara's hazel eyes widened. The haziness around the ghost has completely disintegrated, and she realized that it was true. Amara's heart throbbed. "But…you're…"_

_"Dead," her mom finished. "Listen to me. I want you to be strong. You mustn't die, Amara. You have to live, no matter what."_

_With that, the ghost disappeared in a flash of light._

A loud bang suddenly sounded in front of her. Amara's eyes popped open, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt afraid, but shook away the feeling as she looked up to see her Calculus teacher standing in front of her, a ruler in his hand and a scowl on his face. He was mad, no doubt about it. He tapped the ruler lightly against the palm of his hand, still glaring down at the student below him. Amara could practically see the dark, angry aura radiating off of him.

"So, miss Amara, what do you have to say for yourself?" the teacher asked menacingly.

Amara gave a nervous laugh. "Uh….Sleeping makes you smarter? It's proven, actually. It helps keep information in the brain, helps you focus…you know. Sorry."

The Calculus teacher growled. Amara flinched.

"Not when you're sleeping **in class**!"

"Toodles!" Amara cried as she jumped up and ran out of the room. The teacher followed close behind, waving the ruler around like a madman.

"Amara Anderson! How dare you leave the classroom! Get back here **right now**!"

"Nya nya!" Amara cried, looking back just enough to pull down her bottom eyelid and stick her tongue out. "Don't you have to teach, Mr. Ostrowski? You have a whole classroom left unattended! Sorry, sorry!"

The teacher stopped mid-stride, eyes bugging out in realization. Then, he growled and stormed back to the room. But before he rounded the corner, he shook his fist at her.

"Mark my words, Anderson, you'll regret skipping class!"

"Sorry!" she called just as the Calculus teacher disappeared from sight.

Amara slowed down her pace to a walk as she made her way to the exit of Lowell High School. Seventeen years old, and a senior. Wait until graduation, and then she'd be free of this hell. She heaved an almost-happy sigh. But then again, wait until graduation, and a bigger hell will emerge: college.

She didn't want to go to college. She didn't want to sit in class after class for ten or more years. She didn't want to be a cardiologist, like her foster mother. But she'd do it. She didn't want to let them down. Not after they rescued her from that damn orphanage she was in. She was ten years old when they adopted her. But still, they were controlling.

_"Go to college," _they'd say. _"You'll make more money."_

Money, money, money. Everything revolves around the damn evergreen slips of paper, these days. She hated it.

Amara was soon at the commons area. A few feet ahead was the office, where a burly woman sat with a phone nearly glued to her ear, yapping away to someone who –most likely- doesn't give a crap about whatever the hell she's talking about. Getting past her would be no easy matter. But it would be fun, if nothing else.

Amara smirked as she neared the office. Then, with one, almost graceful, swoop, she fell silently to her knees and crawled past the window. Her blood pounded in her ears, the palms of her hands sweaty.

'Don't lose your nerve, idiot,' she thought to herself. 'Just a few more….'

And then she was free. She was past the office, her major concern, and the five front doors were only a few feet away now. At this point, all she had to do was choose her escape door to freedom.

"Hey! What're you doing? You can't leave!" a voice bellowed.

"Sorry!"

And then she was off. Amara ran like no tomorrow, adrenaline pumping through her veins as the burly woman shot through the door to the office and chased her. The woman was fast, Amara noted. Faster than she would've guessed. Amara didn't dare look back. She focused on her target: her silver Nissan Altima parked in the student parking lot. She fished her keys out of her jeans and clicked it open as she neared it. In one, superman-like dive, she grabbed the door handle, yanked open the door, got in, and drove off.

Amara glanced in her mirror and gave a triumphant grin as the woman faded to the size of a furious ant, as she sped along the roads. She rolled down the windows and let out a sigh of relief as the morning air brushed against her sweat-dampened face. She took a deep breath, relishing the sound of the wind and birds that chirped in the few trees that aligned the road. Sunlight filtered from the Californian sky above, glaring at her through the windshield, as if it was accusing her. Her grin widened. She glanced at the clock; it read 8:27. She only lasted twenty-seven minutes in that horrible class; she hated calculus with a passion. It's boring, and totally stupid. That's why she always falls asleep.

Amara let out a sigh, boredom already trying to take over. There was really nowhere else to go but home. Her eyes flitted this way and that. There usually weren't any ghosts around here, but who knew? Sometimes it seems that they follow her. She reached over and cranked up the radio until the music blared from the speakers. It was Falling, from Staind.

**_You in your shell,_**

**_Are you waiting for someone to rescue you,_**

**_From yourself?_**

**_Don't be disappointed when no one comes._**

**_xxxx_**

**_Don't blame me you didn't get it. _**

**_Don't blame me you didn't get it._**

**_Don't blame me you didn't get it._**

**_Don't blame me you didn't get it._**

She was driving home. Home, where she was safely tucked away from all the noise and headaches of the day. Safe from the ghosts that haunted her; safe at least, until she goes to bed. She stopped at a red light and sighed, frustrated.

Amara looked out the window. Her eyes widened as she saw a cross at the side of the road. It was an old, dirty, wooden cross that seemed to know better days. A little boy stood beside it, and by the transparence his body had, she could tell he was a ghost. He looked at her, face grave, and Amara found that she couldn't look away. His soul churned with anger. With loathing. He looked at her like she was the one who was supposed to die. She should have been the one dead, instead of him. She gulped, feeling guilt once again clutch her heart as her mind flitted back to her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but the boy didn't seem to hear.

The light turned green. A few moments passed before an impatient honk forced Amara to tear her eyes off the boy. Instead of muttering a few choice words at the driver behind her like any normal person would do, she turned around and gave him a big grin. He blinked, surprised, and that was all Amara wanted. She did start driving though. No use just sitting there looking even more stupid.

**_I already told you that falling is easy._**

**_It's getting back up that becomes the problem, becomes the problem._**

**_If you don't believe you can find a way out,_**

**_You've become the problem, become the problem._**

**_xxxx_**

**_You all alone,_**

**_Are you waiting for someone to make you whole? _**

**_Can't you see?_**

**_Aren't you tired of this dysfunctional routine?_**

With a growl, Amara turned off the radio. She's had enough of that song for now. It hit a little too close to home, and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. At last, she arrived at the house. A car was in the driveway, signaling that her foster father was there. She wondered absentmindedly if she should just stay out for a while. She didn't feel like hearing any nagging about skipping school. But then again, she didn't feel like seeing any more ghosts that happened to drift by. With a sigh, she parked, got out, and tiptoed inside.

Amara somehow managed to get to her room before anyone saw her. She grinned to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for her ninja-like abilities. She didn't want to hear the lecture that her parents would undoubtedly bestow upon her if they found out.

To her immense displeasure, the door to the house swung open. If she focused, she could hear her foster mother come in, her footsteps light on the wooden floor, and heard her mutter something about Amara's car in the driveway. She cringed as she heard her foster father's voice call from below.

"Amara! Come down here! We need to talk!"

So much for her ninja-like abilities. She should've hid the car.

Amara sighed and went out of her room. She walked into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting at the table, each sipping his or her own cup of coffee. Amara sat down hesitantly, already knowing what they wanted to talk about. She put on a grin.

"Yes, oh dearest?" she asked playfully dramatic, as if she was trying to get a part in some soap opera. She bowed. "How may I be of service?"

"Why are you here so early?" her father asked, cutting straight to the point.

Amara's playful act dropped. She stood up straight, her grin vanishing. "Because I want to be," she answered confidently, her tone turning serious.

"Don't tell me you cut class again."

"Sorry."

"We all know you're not sorry," her mom interjected. "You always say sorry, even though you don't mean it. You'll do it again, wouldn't you?"

"Yep. Sorry. And why are you here, Mom? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm going to work in about ten minutes. I took my break early 'cause I needed to get some groceries. Now don't change the subject, Amara."

"Sorry."

Her father rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting out an exasperated sigh. After a moment of silence, he looked up at her.

"Can you at least tell me **why** you skip class?" he asked.

Amara held up three fingers. "One," she said, putting a finger down," because the teacher sucks. Two," she put another finger down, "I hate the class," and at the last finger, "And three, because I don't want to waste my time with someone who can't teach. I can learn it better on my own."

Her mom sighed. "Why? Why do you insist on treating us this way?" She looked almost near tears. "We…we love you, Amara. We only want you to be the best you can be! Why do you insist on skipping? Even if the teacher's bad, there has to be something useful you can learn in the class."

Guilt gripped Amara's heart, but not enough to keep her from skipping again. Amara took a deep breath.

"What is the best I can be, Mom?" she asked. "In other words, what am I really capable of?"

Her mom looked up, tears in her eyes. She let out a wavering smile. "You're going to be a cardiologist, like me. You'll save lives! You're smart. Young. You have your whole life ahead of you. I know you can do it."

Amara sighed. "Yeah, but you don't know if I **will**," she murmured, so low they couldn't hear. "Okay, Mom," she said louder as she got up from the table and left for her room. "I'm gonna go study."

Weight clung to her chest as she trudged up the stairs. She was near tears by the time she plopped on her bed and took out her calculus book. She faintly heard her mom say goodbye to her dad as she left the house for work.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Amara whispered to the book. "I'm just living a big fat lie."

That night, the moon shone full. Her foster parents went to bed early, because their work made them wake up at 4:00 in the morning. It was about 10:15 right now. Amara pushed herself out of bed and tiptoed down to the door. She had to get out of the house. She had to breathe.

She drove for what seemed like an eternity in silence. The lights of California were on, so bright that it made the night seem like day. They outshone the stars. Amara sighed and stopped at another red light. She looked around. Suddenly, she saw a psychic reader's shop around the corner. On a whim, she drove over.

"Psychic Palm Reading," the sign said. "Only $5! Come in today to be told your fortune! Open 8 a.m. -11p.m."

Amara scoffed, parking her car. She didn't believe in psychics. But she had to say, she was curious. After all, what harm would it do? She glanced at the clock. It read 10:40 p.m.

"Guess it's not too late after all," she muttered to herself.

She got out and went to the entrance of the shop. Taking a deep breath, Amara opened the door.

The room was dim, but it seemed nothing was out of the ordinary. Scented candles burned with their small flames flickering this way and that, filling the house with their soft fragrance. Amara took a deep breath. It was cinnamon. An elderly Chinese woman was sitting on a chair behind a table in the kitchen, waiting patiently for something. Or someone. Her hair was graying, but still mostly black. Her eyes were a soft brown color, speaking her kindness and wisdom without words. Amara stopped at the entrance of the room, uncertain if the woman's personality matched her eyes.

"Come in, child," the woman said.

Her voice was soft. Convincing. Amara stepped into the room where the woman sat and sat down across from her. The woman smiled softly, and Amara sent a small, slightly nervous smile back.

"Do you want me to tell your fortune?"

"Um…I'm afraid I don't have any money with me," she said, suddenly remembering that she's forgotten her purse at home. "I'm sorry."

The Chinese woman dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "It's alright, dear. Something tells me you're an extraordinary case."

Amara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The woman motioned for her to sit down. Warily, Amara obeyed.

"Give me your palm."

She did as she was told. The elderly woman looked at it closely, moving her fingers around the lines. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes. Then she looked at Amara.

"Tell me, what is your name?" she asked.

"A-Amara Anderson."

"But that last name isn't yours, is it? Your real mother's maiden name is Avira Durand. You were born on October 31, on Halloween."

Amara's eyes widened. "H-how…did you…?"

"You're adopted, aren't you? You survived what should have been a fatal car crash, were found by an orphanage, and were adopted by the prestigious Anderson family when you were ten."

Amara was officially getting scared now. "How do you know all this?"

The woman looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. "I'm a psychic, dear. Also, it appears you're stifled in this world. You're a caged bird. But you are too afraid to figure a way out. You're too afraid, too guilty, to try to break free. You feel that you should have been the one who died in the accident. Not your mother. And ever since then, you can see the spirits of the dead, can't you?"

Amara pulled her hand away, standing up. "I-I think I should leave now. I'm sorry."

"No, child. I will tell you something important. Not long from now, you will no longer be in this world."

"You mean…I'm going to die?" Fear gripped her heart from the question. Images of her mother flashed through her mind. She was beginning to hyperventilate before the psychic interrupted her thoughts.

The woman shook her head. "No. You will not die. You're meant for a purpose that isn't in this world, and you will be sucked into another dimension. There, you will find your real purpose. You will meet new people, both good and bad. It will be your choice if you wish to return to this world, or if you wish to stay in the other."

Amara narrowed her eyes, calming down some. "Since you said that I'm a caged bird here, why would I come back? That is, if what you're telling me is true?"

"The world you will go in is filled with danger. Filled with mystery."

Amara's hazel eyes sparkled in the candlelight. A grin burst forth from her face, excitement apparent. Her long dark hair brushed forward as Amara leaned closer across the table to the old woman, her eyes exuberant. Her side bangs covered her left eye, but she didn't seem to notice.

"So you mean, it'll be like an adventure? I'll be like some great detective? I might even save the world, like Superman or some other super hero?"

The woman chuckled. Her eyes glistened as she gently touched Amara's hand.

"You have a good heart, Amara. I can tell. That world is dangerous, you must understand. There is evil in every corner, just like in this world. Only the evil there is much stronger. You must be careful, dear. And I cannot tell you what your purpose there is. Only you can find out. But I have a present for you that may help."

Amara blinked owlishly. "Huh? A present?"

The Asian lady smiled warmly, her eyes shimmering in the candlelight. She stood up and went over to a dresser to her left. Amara watched curiously as she took out a small, black, Chinese-looking box. It was black with blue flower petals drifting over it. The woman handed the box to Amara.

Gingerly, Amara took it. She brushed her fingers over the box, mesmerized by its beauty. Its elegant design. Finally, she opened it. She breathed in sharply as her eyes took in the two matching bracelets that were contained. They were Chinese turquoise bracelets with etched silver on the three larger beads, and a silver toggle clasp. The larger beads with the silver were about ten millimeters, and the smaller beads were about eight millimeters. The bracelets were plain enough to go with every-day clothes, but beautiful enough to go with fancy attire, too. They took her breath away.

Amara looked at the woman, eyes wide. Her mouth opened in protest, but before she could make a sound, the psychic spoke.

"They are gifts, for your journey. They will protect you from evil and help ward off danger."

"But, ma'am, I can't take them! They're beautiful! They must be worth a fortune!" Amara protested hotly. "I-I can't take them from you! I'm sorry!"

The psychic smiled warmly at the teenager in front of her. Her eyes softened at the sincerity she saw. She shook her head slightly, and reached out to touch Amara's hands. Amara didn't flinch away at the contact, just stared into the elder woman's eyes. Trying, no doubt, to see if this was just a dream.

"I want to give them to you dear. It's no trouble at all. But be warned. You must attune to this gemstone. It is not the gemstone that will attune to you. Once you are attuned with the turquoise, you will find your power. In the meantime, it will keep you alive."

Amara furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"

The psychic laughed. "Now, it's time to go dear. I'm closing now."

After thanking the psychic for the gift, Amara left, more confused than she was when she entered. She looked up at the dark sky and took a deep breath.

"What…was that all about?" she asked no one in particular.

She looked down at the box in her hands, which contained the bracelets the woman had given her. It felt warm. Shaking her head, she got back in the car and went home. As she sat on her bed that night, she couldn't help thinking about the psychic. She opened the box she had been given, and clasped the bracelets on. They were warm against her skin, somehow, but Amara tucked that thought to the side. She took a dart from the nightstand beside her, next to the picture of her mom, and threw it at the target placed on the wall across her bed. It was a bull's-eye. Amara sighed, closed her eyes, and fell reluctantly into sleep.

The next day, Amara shuffled through her classes, barely paying attention. She took the notes like she was supposed to, but she couldn't get her mind off of what the old Asian psychic had said last night. Absentmindedly, Amara fingered her new bracelets, still quite perplexed about the words the woman had told her. She barely listened as the teacher droned on. And on. And on.

"Yo, Amara," her classmate hissed, poking her in the ribs. "Class is over."

Amara jumped out of the chair and looked at the source of the voice. Brown eyes met her hazel ones. It was her friend, Jessica. Amara met her earlier in the semester, so she still didn't know her very well.

"Jessica, quit it!" Amara hissed back. "Sorry!"

"You've been daydreaming all day," Jessica observed, tucking a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear. "What, you've got a boyfriend or something? What's going on with you?"

Amara put on her poker face. "No. I don't have a boyfriend."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where did you get those bracelets then?"

"Sorry. Someone gave them to me as a gift. Why do you want to know?"

"Hmm….No reason."

Amara and Jessica walked out of the classroom, side by side. Amara couldn't help the twinge of jealousy as she looked at her friend. Jessica was taller than her. Slightly slimmer, with more pronounced curves. But she expertly pushed the feeling aside. What's the point of being jealous of a friend, anyways? She knew that it would serve no purpose, except to tear them apart. Amara sighed, grateful that they both got through the last class of the day. And, even more grateful that it was a Friday. They both began walking to the parking lot.

"Hey, Amara, do you want to go out tonight?" Jessica asked. "You know, girls' night out?"

Amara sighed. "I can't…." Amara couldn't tell her friend that she wasn't up to seeing any more ghosts. "I'm sorry."

Jessica flew her hand to her mouth in mock surprise, her eyes wide in dramatic horror. "What? It's Friday, for crying out loud! You keep doing this to me, Amara! You're so cruel! It's almost like you don't want me anymore!" With that, Jessica broke down into fake sobs.

Amara rolled her eyes, feeling guilty. She couldn't help it if she didn't like going out…but maybe once wouldn't kill her. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

"I'm sorry, sorry. Quit the melodramatics, Jessica. Fine. Why don't we go to the movies and dinner? That'll be fun, I guess. I can't stay out too late or my parents would flip."

Jessica smiled. "Alright. That sounds good. I'll pick you up at 6."

Amara nodded grudgingly. Jessica let out a light laugh and continued walking to her car. Amara grinned as she watched Jessica go. Then she stopped at her own car, got inside, and drove off.

Night was quickly approaching. Amara couldn't get past the unsettling feeling that sprang up out of nowhere. It was like something was going to happen, but she couldn't tell what. Amara let out a sigh and began to dress.

"It's probably nothing," she told herself. "Just that old lady getting me worked up. That's all."

When she was finished getting dressed, she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a mid-length black pleated skirt and a form-fitting white button-up short-sleeved shirt that complimented her very well. The Chinese turquoise bracelets were on each arm. She was wearing black knee socks and black flats. She grinned at her reflection. Amara was ever-so-grateful that it was Friday.

An impatient beep sounded outside. Amara ran out and practically jumped into the car, an idiotic grin on her face. Jessica leaned back away from her, surprised.

"What the hell? Are you okay?" she asked. "What's going on? Did you just stuff your neighbor's cat in a dumpster or something?"

Amara laughed. "Sorry. No way. I'm just excited, that's all. Now onward!" she cried. "To the movies!"

Jessica began driving, chatting animatedly about her week. Amara chatted back, just as animated as she was. The traffic of California was not helping much with their speed, so their mundane talk passed the time. They were just passing the library when Amara suddenly felt a strange tug. She stopped talking for a few seconds and looked over at Jessica.

"Hey, Jessica, stop by the library real quick," Amara said, her tone serious.

"What? Why? We're going to the movies to get **away** from books."

"I'm sorry. Just please do it. It'll only take a minute."

"Fine."

After parking, Jessica and Amara walked into the library. Books surrounded them immediately, organized in a neat manner that barely prevented the feeling of claustrophobia. Computers were perched on the other side of the desk, where a friendly-looking librarian sat. Amara had no idea why she was here in the first place, but that nagging tug came back and led her towards a shelf of books. She began walking, followed by Jessica, until she was stopped and took out the book that she felt so drawn to. It had a red cover and was called the Universe of the Four Gods, translated from Chinese to English.

"Is that what you came to get?" Jessica asked impatiently.

Amara looked the book over, perplexed.

'Why did I want this? I've never seen it before in my life,' she thought to herself. But she shrugged, forcing her thoughts away, and just went over to the counter to check the book out. After that, they continued on their way to the movies and dinner.

When Amara finally made it home, she was exhausted. It was about 11:17 at night, much later than when she intended to come home. After the movie and dinner, Jessica convinced her to go to a karaoke. More like threatened her. Said that she wouldn't take her home, if she didn't. Said that Amara needed to get a life and have some harmless fun. Amara sighed. That was the last time she trust herself to get into a car that wasn't her own. She smiled wryly to herself. But she had to admit, it was fun. Besides seeing the ghosts along the road, watching her with cold, hate-filled eyes, she had a blast.

Amara tossed her library book on the desk next to her and sat down on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. She took a dart from the nightstand and threw it at the target. It hit dead center, but Amara couldn't lighten the oppressing feeling that was in her heart. She grabbed the picture of her deceased mom from the nightstand next to the bed, the small lamp illuminating it with its fluorescent light. Amara sighed and looked down at the picture.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said, fingering the picture frame carefully. She looked up at the ceiling. "I wish," she whispered into the still air, "I could escape…." She then shrugged, an impish grin on her face. "Hell, a first love wouldn't be so bad, too…." Her smile dimmed, barely remembering the feel of her mother's arms around her as a kid.

Amara closed her eyes, suddenly feeling cold. She sighed and plopped down on her back, the soft mattress bouncing her lightly. The last time she felt any warmth was the night before the fatal crash that took her mom away. Guilt suddenly brewed in her heart. It was her fault her mom died. It was all her fault. Tears brimmed in her eyes and spilled over as she reluctantly fell asleep.

_xxxx_

The window to the room was open, letting in the warm night air. It brushed aside the curtains, tracing its invisible fingers over Amara's sleeping figure. The book that had been carelessly tossed onto the desk was still in its position: the hard-back cover opened, but not yet turned to the first page. In the wind, the pages fluttered, then shifted forwards to the first page. A bright red light emanated from the book, all of it unnoticed by Amara, who was living in her own dreams.

_"Stop following me!" the child version of Amara screamed as she ran through the streets of California, a wild gleam set in her eye._

_The ghost behind her did not seem to hear. She continued to follow Amara until Amara crashed into the cement. Amara looked up at the ghost, shaken, the scrapes on the palms of her hands and knees dripping dark droplets of blood. The ghost knelt down to her level and looked at the girl lovingly. She caressed the girl's face, sending a chill down the child's back._

_"Amara," the ghost breathed. "I'm sorry."_

_Recognition dawned on Amara's face. "M-Mom?"_

_The ghost smiled beautifully. It was the most beautiful smile Amara has seen, the smile that only belonged to her real mother. Her dead mother. The young girl began to cry, and tried to touch her. Her hand went through her mother's soul, and a wisp of coldness enveloped her hand. The tears streamed down her cheeks, harder._

_"I'm sorry, Mommy," Amara cried. "I'm so, so sorry."_

_The ghost leaned over and planted an insubstantial kiss on Amara's forehead._

_"You mustn't die, Amara. You must live, no matter what."_

_Suddenly, her mother's blue aura turned crimson. Her appearance changed before Amara's eyes, the light emitting from her skin forcing the child to squint. The light, as well as an almost unbearable heat, enveloped Amara, and she screamed out in pain, her tears still falling. She couldn't close her eyes, though, for the sight was too beautiful. In the place of her mother was a red phoenix with pale blue, pupil-less eyes. The painful heat diminished until it was an almost comforting warmth. The beautiful creature looked down at her, just before wrapping it's wings around the child, and before Amara knew what was happening, darkness blanketed her soul._


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please rate and review! Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

Sunlight drifted through the trees, landing softly on the unconscious girl laying sprawled on the forest floor. Birds chirped in the air and small animals scurried in the bushes, ignoring the girl and carrying on with their daily lives. Amara slowly opened her eyes, finally coming to. She sat up with a groan, and looked around. Her hazel orbs widened and she jumped to her feet.

"What the hell?" she shrieked, sending the animals running away in fear. She didn't care. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

Amara looked around everywhere for a sign of civilization. She looked behind trees, under rocks, even climbed limbs. She looked everywhere. But seeing that there was no one to be found, she huffed and crossed her arms, trying to think of what to do next. After considering her not-so-many options, she decided to begin walking. Amara began playing absentmindedly with her bracelets as her feet carried her for what seemed to be forever. Mile after mile of forest finally gave way to what appeared to be a bustling city. Behind it was a wall that blocked whatever was within from her sight. Amara blinked. It looked…like…a Chinese history book!

She began walking again, but this time with purpose. She was half-way to civilization when an uneasy feeling suddenly settled deep in her stomach, as if someone was watching her. Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes widened.

Malicious red orbs stared back at her, mouth stretched into a feral-looking snarl. The skin was a deep, poisonous purple, surrounded by an angry red aura. The monster's eyes looked as if there were no whites, just a glowing red iris, which seemed to be shrunk to the back of the monster's skull. In fact, its whole face **was **a skull. An aura of pure hatred was radiating a killing intent that made Amara stand frozen in place.

The monster let out an enraged roar. Amara took a step back, trying to figure a way out of this predicament. Her body began to shake as fear clouded her mind, chasing away all fragments of reason. She couldn't move.

'Wha…what is that thing?' she thought, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face.

A panicked terror clutched Amara just as the monster lunged at her. Instead of hands, she noticed, the creature had claws. Amara let out a blood-chilling scream, forcing herself out of her stupor, and turned on her heels and ran. She ran as fast as she could, fighting against the wind that blew against her. The demon ran after her, quickly catching up with her. He slashed at her side with his claws, but suddenly a greenish-blue light enveloped her momentarily, shielding her from the attack. Amara's eyes widened as she fell back from the force of the blow. She hit the back of her head on a rock that was laying on the ground. She yelped in pain and fought the darkness that threatened to engulf her. She blinked a few times and gingerly reached up and touched the back of her head. It was sticky with blood.

Dark dots danced in her vision, calling softly to her to welcome them. Amara didn't dare. If she fell unconscious now, she knew she would die. The monster suddenly appeared above her, his arm retracted to give her the death-blow. Amara rolled to the side, barely dodging it, scrambled to her feet and ran. The back of her head throbbed painfully, but she ignored it and kept running, not daring to look back.

Suddenly, the creature grabbed her ankles. Amara fell to the ground, letting out a shriek of surprise. Her face hit the ground hard, and pain shot through her nose. She could feel the sticky warmth of blood drip down from her nose, the metallic taste invading her mouth. Her eye stung with the blood that dribbled from the wound on her forehead, automatically clenching shut. She turned and looked up

into the monster's blood red eyes. It was like looking into death itself. She shrank back, terrified.

"I've got you," the monster said. It's voice was deep, and it sounded like two voices were merging with one.

Amara's eyes brimmed with tears, then spilled over. Her body began to shake. Her heart pounded in her ears, urging her to do something. Anything. Images of graveyards flitted to her mind, sending her heart pounding even faster. Her breathing became ragged, and a cold sweat poured from her skin.

"I-I don't wanna die," she stuttered. "I-I don't wanna die….I'm sorry."

The ghost opened its mouth and let out a long, snake-like tongue. The tongue licked the side of her face. The slimy saliva made her flinch. Her eyes widened as she heard the voice of her mother in her head.

_You mustn't die, Amara. You have to live, no matter what._

"I'm going to devour you," the monster said. "Your flesh will become one with mine!"

Amara took a deep breath and gathered up her courage. "In your dreams, freak!" she cried as she jerked her foot from his grasp and kicked him in the face. "Sorry!"

The monster sat stunned for a split second. Amara quickly seized the opportunity and scrambled to her feet and began running. Dizziness made the world turn in awkward ways, and she found herself slowing down. She looked back just in time to see him run after her, catching up to her in no time flat. She suddenly tripped over an upturned rock and skidded to the ground, scraping her hands and knees.

"Oww…" she hissed.

She looked back just as the monster was practically on top of her. Without warning, a flash of light was sent straight at the monster, slicing him through. Amara stared, transfixed as blood splattered through the air and landed on the ground. A monk with blue hair unexpectedly appeared between her and the creature that sought her life. A staff was in his hands, the rings **_clinking_** together softly as it landed on the ground. From what she could see, his bangs could definitely defy gravity. It almost made her want to laugh. However, laughing was not part of the mood here. This is the part where she plays the damsel in distress. Which took no effort at all at the moment.

"Rekka shin'en!" another voice cried to her right.

Amara didn't have time to look to the source of the voice. She could only watch as a blast of fire was sent towards the monster. It enveloped it in its heat, burning it to ashes. Then a young man, who appeared to be about her age, walked up to her and the monk. He had bright red-orange hair, amber eyes, and tan skin. The monk turned and kneeled next to Amara, giving her a small smile. His face reminded her of a fox, or a cat. It was adorable. And oddly comforting. Tears stung Amara's eyes, but she struggled to keep them back. Unfortunately, the flame-haired guy noticed.

"There ya go, Chichiri," the red head said. "Ya have to go and make a girl cry. How heartless can ya get, scarin' 'er after she nearly died? Ya have no way with girls, do ya?"

Chichiri sent the boy an annoyed look, but when his eyes went back to Amara, he gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

"It's alright," he told her lightly. "You're safe now, no da."

Amara shook her head slowly, wincing from the pain the slight movement caused. "I-I'm sorry. W-why did you save me?"

Chichiri cocked his head to the side in a cute, confused way. "What do you mean? You needed help, no da."

Amara looked taken aback. Nobody that she knew of would go out of his way to help someone else. Especially in this kind of circumstance. They looked after themselves. Ensured their own survival. But these two…. They were different. In more ways than one.

Suddenly, the monk leaned over, really close to her face. Amara's eyes widened and she immediately moved back some. Her cheeks tinted pink

"Hey, hey, hey," she said hurriedly. "What're you doing?"

"I'm just gonna look at those wounds of yours, no da," Chichiri said.

Amara held still as Chichiri inspected the wound on her forehead. Then he reached to the back of her head and brushed the wound there softly. Amara winced. Chichiri looked at the blood that was on his fingers and shook his head.

"They look pretty bad, no da. You need a doctor."

"Hmph. Yeah, you look like a total wreck," the flame-haired boy said.

Amara suddenly pushed herself away from the monk and stood up. She fought past the sudden dizzy spell and cast an angry glare down at the boy. His amber eyes widened in surprise as he lost his balance and fell back on his butt. Chichiri sighed.

"Now you've done it, no da."

It was then that Avira bombarded the flame head with her thoughts.

"What the hell do you mean, 'you look like a total wreck'? Huh? Of **course** I look like a wreck, 'cause, if you didn't notice, I almost freakin' **died**! I'm **sorry**!"

The boy shot up to his feet. He was a good five inches taller than her. He practically towered over Amara. Still, she didn't lose her glare. Mr. Flame Head growled.

"What'd'ya mean, I didn't notice? I'm the one that saved your butt! Thanks for the gratitude! And what the hell are ya apologizin' fer, anyways?"

Suddenly, Amara lost her balance, her adrenaline finally ebbing out of her system. Crimson and black dots swirled in her vision and the world tilted dangerously. She fell back towards the earth, but the boy grabbed her before she reached the ground. The last thing she saw were worried amber eyes just before she passed out.

A dull pain throbbed in the back of Amara's skull as she slowly came to. Her head felt foggy, and it was quite difficult to remember exactly what happened that put her in this predicament. She vaguely felt something wrapped around her head. It must be a bandage or something. She mentally checked herself over, feeling if she can move. With a mental sigh of relief, she realized she could. Hesitantly, Amara opened her hazel eyes and grimaced as blinding light probed into her sensitive orbs. She blinked a few times until she could see properly.

"Hiya, no da," a voice suddenly said cheerfully.

Amara's eyes widened as a face suddenly popped up in her field of vision. Startled, she sat straight up, banging her head into the other's forehead.

"Ow ow ow," she muttered in pain, holding her forehead as she plopped back down on the bed.

"Ow! That hurt, no da!" the voice cried.

Amara noticed that she was in a huge room, full of elegant furniture that reminded her vaguely of what belonged in a palace. She looked over and saw a monk crouching by her bed, rubbing his forehead. He was super-deformed, and was absolutely adorable! She blinked, wondering if she was seeing right, and feeling the familiar sense of guilt wash over her.

"Sorry," Amara whispered.

The blue-haired monk looked up at her, returning to normal. He gave her a cute smile.

"It's alright, no da. I don't think we introduced ourselves properly," he said. "I'm Chichiri."

The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing the flame-haired boy. He walked over to her, holding a tray of food. He didn't look too pleased, though.

"It's about time ya woke up," he mumbled. "You were unconscious all yesterday. Thoughtcha were 'bout to die, idiot."

Amara's eyes narrowed. "I'm not an idiot," she stated flatly.

Chichiri sighed. "And the mindless moron over there is Tasuki, no da."

"I'm not a moron!" Tasuki yelled, nearly dropping the tray on Amara. Fortunately for her, he stabilized it before anything fell.

Muttering something along the lines of "Been reduced to an errand boy," under his breath, Tasuki set the tray of food on a night stand that happened to be by the bed. Then, Tasuki went to the far end of the room. He leaned on the wall, his eyes trained on Amara. She ignored him as the scent of the food drifted to her nose. Her stomach growled loudly, making her flush with embarrassment. Chichiri laughed.

"I guess that means she's hungry, no da," he said cheerfully.

"Sorry," Amara muttered as she grabbed the tray of food and plopped it onto her lap. Tasuki didn't move from his spot next to the door. She could still feel his eyes on her. She took the chopsticks that sat on the side of the tray, but before she tried to use them, she looked up at Tasuki suspiciously.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" she asked warily.

Tasuki fell down comically from surprise. He sat up and glared at her.

"Now why would I do somethin' like that, huh?" he cried. "I went through all the trouble of savin' yer ass out there, and you go and ask me if I'm poisonin' ya? What's the point of that?"

Amara didn't lose her dubious look. "Did you drug it?"

Chichiri laughed half-heartedly. "It seems she's wary of us, no da?"

"I can see that!" Tasuki yelled at him. Chichiri didn't seem fazed.

Tasuki walked over to Amara, grabbed the chopsticks, and tasted each of the foods that were on the tray. After doing that, he crossed his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Happy now? It's not poisoned. It's not drugged. It's nothin' but food," he muttered. "Suspicious little…that's why I hate girls."

Amara perked up, letting a sly smile form on her face. "Really?" she asked. She leaned close to Tasuki's face with a curious expression. Tasuki leaned back a little, giving himself more space. It was his turn to look wary. "You're gay?"

Tasuki's eyes widened and he was about to hit her in the back of the head, but right before he did, he stopped. "Damn, if yer head wasn't hurt, I woulda hit ya fer sayin' somethin' stupid like that. I'm not gay, damn it!"

"But you said…."

"Ferget it!"

"I'm sorry, sorry," Amara laughed, but winced as the back of her head throbbed in protest. Tasuki huffed and turned his back on her. Chichiri just looked at the girl, his head cocked to the side as he listened to the unexpected turn of conversation. Amara looked at Tasuki's back. "I'm not against gay people, though, just so you know."

Tasuki let out another irritated huff. Amara looked down at the food before her, her mouth watering. She grabbed the chopsticks and attempted to use them. However, there was a small problem: she didn't know how to eat with chopsicks. The chopsticks slid out of her fingers and landed in the bed. She growled, cursing her inexperience with the wooden utensils and infrequency of eating Chinese food, and tried again. Tasuki and Chichiri just watched in amusement, although Chichiri's expression was a bit more sympathetic.

Tasuki smirked. "What, you don't know how to use chopsticks? How'd ya stay alive fer so long?"

Amara cast him a side glance. "Where I come from, I use a little something called a **fork**."

Tasuki blinked, looking a bit puzzled. Amara sighed and decided not to ask if there was a fork anywhere, because obviously, he didn't even know what it was. Looking at Chichiri, he was no better off. Again, with a determined look on her face, she tried to use the evil device. And failed. Before she could try again, Tasuki sighed and grabbed the chopsticks from her.

"I'll show ya how to use 'em, 'kay?"

Amara blinked. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"What the hell are ya 'pologizin' for?"

"Sorry."

Tasuki huffed. And so the chopstick-tutoring began. After watching a few demonstrations of how to hold it and so on, Amara decided to give it a try. And so, the chopsticks found their way into her hands. After many failed attempts and over half of the food everywhere but in her stomach, Amara finally got a piece of meat in her mouth. Tasuki and Chichiri watched, amused, as Amara grinned and did a mini victory dance in the bed, careful not to move her head too much.

"I did it, I did it, I did it! Yay!" she cheered.

Tasuki shook his head. "Girls…."

Amara chose to ignore that. Soon after, the rest of the food was in her stomach. She gave a satisfied sigh. Amara then stretched and got to her feet. She looked down at the floor and put her hands behind her back. Tasuki and Chichiri watched curiously as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Umm…I'm sorry for putting you guys through all this trouble," Amara said quietly. "I don't know how to repay you…."

Chichiri smiled. "Don't worry about it, no da."

Amara looked up at him. "But-"

Tasuki grinned and slapped her across the back, making her stumble forward. "Chiri said not to worry 'bout it. It's alright!"

Amara blinked, suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name." She let out a warm smile. "I'm Amara."

A knock suddenly sounded on the door. Chichiri looked towards the sound, a smile still on his face.

"Come in, no da."

A guard in armor opened the door. He bowed respectfully to Chichiri and Tasuki. Amara cocked her head to the side. This place is definitely weird. Nobody bowed back at home. At least not in everyday life. Maybe, she thought, this is ancient China! That explains why they're dressed so weird! Amara shook her head of the thought though. To be transported back in time to ancient China was absolutely impossible. Maybe they're all acting for a movie, and she somehow became part of it without knowing? …Maybe not.

"Chichiri-san, Tasuki-san," the guard said, bowing respectfully. "Empress Houki requests your presence."

Chichiri nodded. "We'll be there in a second, no da." He then turned to Amara and smiled. "We'll be back soon, no da," he said cheerfully as he walked out the door.

Tasuki gave her a grin and a wave as he walked out the door. She noticed vaguely that he had sharp canines. Like a wolf, or something. She gulped, suddenly glad he didn't decide to bite.

Once they were gone, Amara looked down at the floor, uncertainty flooding through her. She began to pace back and forth, chewing softly on her lip.

"Maybe…maybe I should just go. Maybe this is just some place where they have those anime cosplay people or something," she murmured out loud. She shook her head slowly. "Well, I should at least try to find my way back home, right?"

Deciding what to do, she went out the door. A gasp escaped her lips as she gazed on the beauty before her. She was in what appeared to be a Chinese palace, gardens in the middle of a square of hallways. Birds chirped peacefully in the trees as a fountain spewed water that flowed throughout the cultured greenery. Miniature bridges provided a way for people to cross the mini rivers so they won't get their feet wet. It was beautiful. No, beyond beautiful. It was gorgeous. She's never seen anything like it. At least, not in the city.

"They really know how to go all-out, don't they?" she muttered.

Amara walked along the hallways, trying to get out of the palace. She was getting increasingly frustrated, and her pounding head wasn't helping any . The place was a freakin' maze! The gates soon appeared in view, however, and she let out a sigh of relief. That sigh soon turned into a squeak as she spotted two imperial guards, with swords and everything. And she didn't think those sharp, shiny objects were fake. She quickly jumped in the bushes just as one looked in her direction.

'That…was too close! I have **got** to be more careful!' she thought, heart pounding in her head, multiplying the pain in her skull. She ignored the feeling as she peeked out from behind the bush, her hazel eyes darting to and fro. She let out a sigh of relief. Both guards had their backs turned towards her.

As quietly as she could, she tiptoed to a tree that was nearest to the wall surrounding the palace grounds. She took a deep breath, rubbed the sweat off her hands, and commenced on the taxing climb up. Sweat soon beaded on her face as she struggled.

'Damn, I seriously wasn't a monkey in my former life,' she thought bitterly as she pulled herself on the branch that hovered just over the wall. She looked out on the common village and let a grin light up her features.

'Almost there.'

With an almost-graceful jump, she landed on top of the wall, wobbling a bit for balance.

"Hey! You there!" a male voice yelled, which Amara guessed to be the voice of an angry imperial guard.

Her balance left her then, and she fell off the wall. She clenched her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming. Luckily for her, however, there was a line of bushes surrounding the wall on the village's side. She fell into it, wincing as the bushes scratched her flesh and drew a few droplets of blood. Her surroundings spun as a dizzy spell took over. She shook herself out of it, though, when she heard the heavy footsteps of a guard closing in on her. She scrambled out of the bushes, ignoring the way her bones groaned and protested, the way her body flared up with pain, and bolted out of there and towards the common village as fast as her poor, abused body allowed.

The imperial guard gave chase, closing in fast. Amara glanced back just as he reached out, trying to grab her arm. She jerked her head back in the direction she was going, and forced another surge of speed. She just got out of reach. She faintly heard the man mutter a curse, and a smirk spread to her lips. Amara looked back and childishly stuck her tongue out, pulling down the bottom of her eyelid.

"Miss me, miss me, now ya gotta kiss me!" she taunted. "Sorry!"

Amara took a quick turn, disappearing into the nearest crowd of people. She glanced back just in time to see the guard giving chase retreat back to his palace, where his partner was undoubtedly waiting. She let out a victorious smirk. Amara: 1. Man with shiny sword: 0.

_xxxx_

"So what d'ya think Empress Houki wants ta see us for, Chiri?" Tasuki asked as he caught up with the monk.

Chichiri shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably has to do with Amara-san, no da."

"Hmm…. Wonder why that weird chick came in da first place," Tasuki muttered.

"I don't know for sure, no da," Chichiri muttered. "Maybe Taiitsukun will know, no da?"

"Hmph. That ol' hag gotta know somethin' 'bout 'er, but who knows? Maybe she's just as senile as she looks," Tasuki laughed.

"That's not very nice, no da." But his voice held repressed humor.

The twosome finally arrived at the door to the throne room. Chichiri knocked politely, but before the command to enter was spoken, Tasuki opened the door and went inside without a second thought. Chichiri sighed and followed. They both bowed respectfully to the empress on the throne. She gave a nod of acknowledgement, then smiled warmly at the two in front of her.

"Now, tell me about the girl you found."

Chichiri was the one to respond. "Her name is Amara-san, no da. We found her out in the field leading to the city. She was being attacked by a monster when I sensed her life force, no da. She wears foreign clothing, so my guess is that she's from another world. She also has two bracelets of Chinese turquoise, and I believe there's some kind of magic in them, no da."

The empress raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"

Tasuki turned to Chichiri, his eyes big and practically bulging out of their sockets. "Magic? Where the hell did you come up wit' that idea, Chiri? I ain't see any magic!"

Chichiri sent Tasuki an annoyed look and continued. "I didn't see it either, no da, but I can sense it in the bracelets. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, no da. But I guess we'll find out eventually."

The empress seemed thoughtful for a moment. She expertly ignored the commotion Tasuki was making as he tried to probe Chichiri for more details about the magic he sensed, which was to no avail. Then Empress Houki nodded her head to a thought she must've had. The room became still as she smiled at the two in front of her.

"I would like to see this 'Amara'-san."

"If I may, your majesty," Chichiri spoke up, all seriousness. "I believe it would be wise to let her see Taiitsukun. I'm thinking she would know the reason for Amara-san's coming here."

Empress Houki nodded. "Very well. I'll permit you to leave as soon as the girl has been completely rested. I'm sure she's exhausted."

Chichiri and Tasuki nodded. Suddenly, Chichiri stiffened, sensing something. Tasuki looked over, his eyebrows creased together.

"Chiri? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Amara-san. She's in trouble. Empress Houki, please send for Mitsukake." With that, Chichiri said a quick chant and disappeared.

Tasuki huffed and rushed out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. "Damn monk an' his teleportin' tricks. Didn't wanna bring me, did he?"

_xxxx_

Amara hadn't noticed where she was going. As the sense of victory finally settled down, she realized exactly where she was: not where she wanted to be. It appeared to be the ghettos. The paint on the walls of the buildings were peeling off, and the place looked like a mess. A wall blocked her from where most of the population was. Cracks danced on the walls. The streets here were desolate. It was the kind of place where anything could happen. Anything bad. She decided she went far enough down this street and turned around. She let out a small squeak as she saw a burly looking man standing in her path. He gave her a smug smirk.

"Hey, cutie," he said gruffly as he walked towards her. Amara backed away, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her chest. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, screaming at her to run. Her eyes widened further as she saw three more men emerge from the shadows of the buildings and walk next to the man. "Why don't we have ourselves a good time?" he continued. "We'll play nice if you don't put up a fight."

Without another glance, Amara turned on her heels and ran, silently cursing herself for her stupidity. She ran fast and hard, the back of her skull throbbing painfully from the injury she couldn't really remember. Her whole body ached from her ordeal with the 'falling off the wall and into a bush' mishap. She shook off the pain and ran faster, but was suddenly jerked back by someone that grabbed her wrist. She screamed as she flew backwards into the person's chest. A strong arm wrapped itself around her center.

"Get off of me!" she cried, stomping her foot down hard on her captor's toe.

"Shit!" he cursed as he momentarily loosened his hold on her.

"Sorry!"

Amara managed to wriggle free and sent a kick to his groin. He doubled over and fell to the ground, clutching his private area and moaning. She jumped over the immobilized man and tried to get away from there, but another set of arms grabbed her. She took a step forward, throwing him off balance, and elbowed him hard in the ribs. She heard a sharp crack as she hit bone. He doubled over, letting go of the girl.

"Little…wench," the man muttered as he fell to the ground, clutching his side. Amara realized that she must have broken a rib.

"Sorry again!"

Before Amara could try to run again, the other two attacked simultaneously. They pushed her roughly to the ground. Her injured head hit the ground, and she let out a pain-filled shriek. Her vision blurred and she felt the edges of darkness creeping closer. She refused to give in. She struggled against the weight that held her pinned to the earth. One guy held her arms in place, while one was straddling her. To her satisfaction, the one whose ribs she cracked was in too much pain to move. But that didn't matter, since there were still two more to go.

"Damn it, let me **go**!" she yelled, getting more terrified by the minute. "Help!" she cried. "Ch-Chichiri! Tasuki! Someone help!"

Her face suddenly flew to the side as she was slapped across the face. A red handprint formed on her cheek. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and her cheek stung painfully from the impact.

"Shut up, bitch," the man pinning her down hissed. He took out a knife and held it to her throat. Amara's eyes widened and her breathing hitched. "I'm gonna have a little fun with ya before I sell ya to the slave traders. A pretty body like yours should rack in a good piece of cash."

"Look boss! Look at 'er bracelets!"

The boss did as he was told, and a sickening smile played on his lips. He reached down to grab the jewelry from her wrist, but a blue barrier suddenly surrounded the bracelets, protecting them from his grasp. He blinked, confused for a second.

"What the hell?"

He turned back to the girl and pressed his knife against her neck. "By the end of our game, you're gonna give me those bracelets ya got there, got it?" He then grinned devilishly. "Well, let's get started shall we?"

Amara's eyes widened as the man began fingering her skirt, his skin just touching her inner thigh. She struggled violently against him, screaming all the while. The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he and his comrade struggled to hold her down.

"Damn, this bitch is kind of strong," the leader muttered under his breath as he forced her back to the earth. He then jerked her skirt off, leaving her only in her underwear.

"Chichiri! Tasuki! Someone!" Amara screamed again just before another slap sent her mind spinning. The leader was about to take off her underwear, too, just before a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Two against one doesn't seem fair, no da….though it looked like there were four…."

The man stopped what he was doing and looked up at the voice. Amara was shocked still and followed his gaze. Chichiri was sitting on top of the wall, his staff held loosely in his hand. A sudden breeze rustled his hair as he sat comfortably, his legs dangling over the edge of the wall.

"Yeah? Well what're ya gonna do about it ?" the chief roared. "I'll do what I want with this wench, and you can't stop me, monk!"

Suddenly, Tasuki appeared on top of the wall, shaking with rage. His amber eyes glared down at the men beneath him. Before he could fling himself at them, however, Chichiri stood up, his balance uncanny. He blocked Tasuki with his staff.

"I'll take care of them, no da."

Tasuki blinked as Chichiri jumped down from the wall, landing perfectly on his feet. Tasuki suddenly lost his balance and fell off the wall with a loud **_thud_**. Amara bit her lip, trying repress the short laugh that threatened to leak out. The man holding down Amara's arms released his hold and ran at the monk, aiming punches at him. He easily dodged them and hit him lightly in the back of the neck with his staff, hitting a pressure point. The man jerked and fell to the ground, unconscious. The leader of the bunch suddenly got up and pulled Amara with him. She let out a squeak. The cold steel of the knife was resting lightly at her throat.

"Come any closer, and I'll kill 'er on the spot," he threatened.

Amara looked at Chichiri with a frightened expression. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear making it beat faster with each second. Her body was tense and shaking slightly. Chichiri gave her a reassuring smile, took off his kesa, and disappeared into it. Amara blinked, unsure if her vision had gone haywire. However, her thoughts were cut off by a sudden jerk as Chichiri appeared behind the leader and hit him between his neck and shoulder with his staff, accurately hitting a pressure point. The knife fell from his hands as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Amara looked back at Chichiri, her heart hammering in her chest. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she fell to the ground. She brought her legs up in a protective embrace.

"Don't look at me, don't look at me," she murmured.

Tasuki dusted himself off and walked to her side, careful not to look at her bottom half. He picked up the discarded skirt and dropped it over her knees. Murmuring a quick "thank you", Amara hurriedly put it on, her body shaking almost uncontrollably. A thick silence blanketed the area. Tasuki let out a small smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Chiri sure showed 'em, huh?" he asked, laughing half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

Amara took a shuddering breath, her eyes set on the floor and her eyes covered by the shadow of her hair. Her lip quivered as she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Tasuki's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Chichiri cocked his head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

"Whad'ya mean?" Tasuki asked. "Ya didn't do anythin' wrong."

"Tasuki's right, no da," Chichiri piped in. "It wasn't your fault, no da."

"I'm sorry, sorry."

Amara looked up at the two boys. Tasuki jumped back. Tears streamed down Amara's cheeks, flowing freely from her hazel eyes. He kneeled next to her and grabbed her shoulders. Amara looked away but Tasuki gently shook her, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" Tasuki exclaimed. "We ain't gonna let you get hurt by a few thugs like that! Hey, quit cryin'!"

She barely registered his words, but once her brain picked up on its meaning, her eyes widened and she quickly wiped away the tears. Amara felt weak. Helpless. And most of all, stupid. She shouldn't have tried to find her way home. She should've just stayed where she was. Where she was safe. Chichiri leaned down to her, his eyebrows raised in worry, although his expression was still light. He put a gentle hand on the back of her shoulder.

"It's alright," he said, smiling. His voice was light, but gentle and reassuring. "You're safe now, no da."

Her body trembled at the familiar words. Hazy images suddenly appeared in her brain. Of a purple-skinned monster. Of her head banging on a rock. The flashbacks flitted through her brain, making her remember everything that happened. They made her remember her own foolishness. Amara clenched her fist, once again cursing herself for her stupidity. She rested her forehead on her knees, withdrawing into herself. She rocked slowly back and forth, her tears refusing to lighten. When she finally spoke, her voice was shaky.

"Thank you…for everything," she said. "I…I'm such a burden to you, aren't I? I'm sorry. It's twice now that you had to save me….I'm sorry, sorry."

Tasuki laughed. Amara looked up at him, shocked. Tasuki gave her a toothy grin. He leaned over her and gave her a whack on the back. Amara winced, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, ya shouldn't beat yerself up o'er it, 'kay? We only do what we wanna. So get over it."

Amara let out a shaky smile. Tasuki grinned at his accomplishment and stood, helping her up. Chichiri straightened out as well. The rings on his staff jingled softly as he placed it on the ground.

"We should head back. Empress Houki wants to meet you, and I think that head wound reopened, no da. Mitsukake should be there as well, no da."

Before Amara realized what was happening, Chichiri took off his kesa and ushered Tasuki and her on top of it. Tasuki stepped onto it and pulled Amara after him. The monk hit the cloth with his staff, and before Amara could blink, the fabric swallowed them both. Chichiri jumped in just before his kesa disappeared. Amara blinked as she, Tasuki, and Chichiri were suddenly back in the room that she left earlier that afternoon. Amara sat down on the bed, feeling a bit dizzy.

This place is really weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you like my story! Tell me what you think ^-^**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

It was mid-afternoon by the time Amara stood in front of who she assumed to be the empress of the kingdom of God-knows-where. She accepted that assumption by the simple fact that Chichiri and Tasuki, who stood on either side of her, bowed respectfully to the purple-haired woman sitting on the throne with a small child, who Amara supposed to be her son. The woman seemed very kind, by the way her gentle eyes scanned over the group and her lips turned up in a welcoming smile. Amara fidgeted, not exactly sure of what to do in the presence of royalty. It didn't seem that the empress minded, though.

"This must be the girl, correct?" she asked, her voice as kind as she looks. She looked at Amara. "Amara-san, is it?"

"Yeah," she answered, looking at her feet and at the same time admiring the exquisite red rug in the huge room. Suddenly realizing something, she hastily added, "Uh, sorry. I mean yes, your majesty."

The woman laughed lightly; the sound reminded Amara of bells. A pink tinge colored Amara's face as she fidgeted, keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Umm…do you mind telling me where I am exactly?" Amara asked politely.

"You're in Konan." This time, it was a different voice. A gentle tone that was much like the empress's. It was, however, very much different than the empress's as well. There was more authority. More dignity. More power.

"Konan?" Amara asked, looking up, quietly wondering who spoke. When she did, she let out a scream. Tasuki jumped, looking around frantically. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he shook his fist angrily at the girl.

"What the hell? What're you goin' 'round scarin' us for?" he yelled.

She paled and took a step back, pointing to the figure of her horror. Just to the left of the empress stood a beautiful, transparent, and faintly luminescent, figure. He looked young, with a kind face and long flowing hair. His hair was dark brown, and he had gentle goldish hazel eyes. He wore robes that looked as if it belonged to the palace and a sword hung from a blue silk belt around his middle. But no matter how beautiful he looked, Amara knew the truth. Her pointing finger began to shake.

"I-I-I'm sorry! But i-i-it's a…a ghost!" she cried. "A gorgeous, glowing **ghost**! Shouldn't someone do something about it? He's right next to the empress!"

To Amara's great surprise, the ghost laughed and flipped his hair.

"What an honest soul! It must be my exquisite beauty that allowed this girl to see me!" the ghost said, his eyes closed dramatically and a smile on his face. "Have no fear, I won't harm the empress."

Her jaw dropped open, surprised at the obvious conceit as well as recognizing the voice as the one who answered.

Amara's fears vanished. She closed her mouth and looked at the ghost with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes.

"Talk about a narcissist…." Amara muttered, finally regaining her composure.

Chichiri looked down at her. "You can see Hotohori, no da?"

Amara's eyes widened as she realized that one of her secrets have now been uncovered. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'Guess the cat's outta the bag now.' Amara nodded, then winced slightly from the pain that throbbed in the back of her skull. Tasuki looked at the empress.

"Hey, isn't Mitsukake here yet?" he asked impatiently. "This girl's makin' me think that she's gonna kick the bucket. She's prob'ly gonna apologize doin' it, too."

Just as he finished the sentence, another luminescent being entered the room. Through the **closed door**. Amara looked at him, wide-eyed, and suddenly felt like she was going to faint. She blinked a few times and clenched her fists.

"Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint," she chanted to herself, taking deep breaths.

Chichiri laughed and turned to the transparent man who just came in. "I think it'll be better to heal her in her room, no da."

Back in her room, Amara has never been more grateful for a bed in her life. She lay sprawled out under the covers, her mind still spinning from the events of the day. First, a monster attacks her, then a near rape experience, now ghosts that are more beautiful than the brushed-up celebrities in the magazines at home are in a palace, where she is. And what's more, they don't seem to hate her like all the ghosts at home. 'I wonder why that is?' she thought. Amara sighed. 'Everything seems to be moving much too fast. I don't understand a thing that's going on here,' she thought wearily. She sat up just as a knock sounded on her door.

"Who is it?" Amara asked.

"Chichiri, no da. Mitsukake's gonna heal your head now."

"O-okay."

The luminescent man from before walked through the door. He had a big build and was taller than six feet. 'Probably 6'6,' Amara thought to herself as she looked him over. He had short black hair that stood up in spikes and blue eyes. He smiled warmly and walked over to her. He sat down in a chair beside her.

"I'm Mitsukake," he told her. "I'm a doctor."

From his voice, Amara could tell he was a good guy. He seemed kind of shy, but she could feel he had a strong character. Amara grinned at him.

"Hi. I'm Amara! Nice to meet you!"

He smiled warmly at her. Then, to her surprise, he held his hand to her face. Amara huffed.

"Well, that's rude," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Mitsukake let out a laugh. "No, you misunderstand. This is my power."

Amara raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, a green light suddenly shone from his hand. She blinked. She could see some kind of Chinese character on the palm of his hand. Before she knew it, Mitsukake withdrew his hand. Amara realized that the pain in the back of her head was gone. Vanished. Never before has she felt so befuddled. 'Where the hell did it go?' she thought. 'Not even Tylenol works that well.'

Mitsukake smiled at her confused and wondering expression. "I have the ability to heal," he explained.

"Oh," she mouthed. Then she grinned. "Sorry, sorry. And thank you so much!"

Mitsukake chuckled and stood. "You're welcome. I'll see you later, Amara-san. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

Amara grinned at him. "Thanks Mitsukake! You're the best doctor ever!" Then she paused. "Hey wait! What do you mean by seeing me later? Am I gonna get hurt again?"

Mitsukake chuckled and shook his head. "More likely just a social visit," he said.

Amara grinned. "That'll be great!"

Mitsukake smiled warmly and, without another word, vanished out the door.

That night, Amara once again dreamed of her mother. Once again dreamed of the cold she felt as her mom's ghost caressed her cheek. Once again dreamed of the same words that drifted to her ears.

_You have to stay alive, no matter what._

When the sunlight drifted through the window, Amara couldn't be happier. She was glad to wake up, to tear herself from her dreams. To tear herself away from the memories. She hated reliving them. Depression nearly engulfed her as Amara stared up at the ceiling to her room. Tears brimmed in her eyes as memories flitted back to her.

_Bridges always made the young, seven year old Amara nervous. She always imagined the bridge breaking. The car falling in. The water slowly filling the vehicle until it rose above her head, slowly suffocating her with its cold, fluid grip. She could imagine herself fighting to get out, but not being able to. Amara could imagine how her lungs would scream for air, but not find any; imagine how she would slowly die, reaching for help that would never come._

"Mommy, why do we have to go over the bridge?" she asked from the backseat. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "It scares me. Don't you ever think we'll fall in?"

Her mother laughed light-heartedly. "Amara, you shouldn't be afraid. Even if we fall in, I'll always protect you."

"Really Mommy?"

"Of course. I love you too much to let you go, Amara."

Amara blinked, forcing herself out of her memories. A lump had formed in her throat, and she had to consciously force it down. She will not cry here. Even though it's early, there could be someone awake. Someone might hear her sobs. Amara got up, took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly. Her legs twitched to move. Twitched to get her anywhere but back in her head. Amara let out a sigh. Maybe some exercise would do her some good.

Amara got out of bed and rushed out of the room and down the hallway, the sound of her footsteps filling the silence. The sun was still rising, the air was cool. The birds' songs were heard loud and clear in the still atmosphere. Amara kept running through the maze-like hallways, not knowing or caring where she was going, only that she was going somewhere. She wasn't paying much attention until she crashed into someone from behind. Both she and her victim fell forward into a pond that just so happened to be there. Amara pushed herself back up, gasping for air and soaking wet. She scrambled out of the pond, thanking God that it wasn't deep, and, shaking slightly from adrenaline that coursed through her veins, looked over to see who she ran into. Chichiri popped his head out of the water. Amara visibly paled. Why did she have to cause so much trouble? She mentally kicked herself for it.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry! I'm so sorry, Chichiri!" she cried. "I didn't mean it! Honest!"

Chichiri laughed light-heartedly. He rubbed the back of his head, water dripping from his bangs that still managed to defy gravity somewhat. "It's alright, no da. I was about to take a bath anyways."

Amara laughed. Then she looked at him quizzically. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side. He was still chest-deep in water, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What were you doing?" she asked, curious.

"Meditating, no da."

"Meditating? Like just sitting there? What's the fun in that?" Amara asked, really wondering. She never understood what meditating was good for.

"Meditating helps you build and control your chi, no da. I meditate every morning about this time."

Amara blinked, suddenly realizing that Chichiri didn't get out of the water yet. She blushed, suddenly feeling guilty for not helping him sooner. But for some reason, he didn't seem to notice. That he was in the water, that is. She went over and offered him her hand. He grinned and took it.

"Thanks, no da."

After Chichiri got onto the safety of dry land, Amara bowed, sincerely. He looked at her curiously, a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, no da. No harm done."

She stood up straight, her face serious. "So…what's chi?"

Chichiri looked thoughtful for a moment, actually taking the question seriously. "Well, it's kind of your life force, no da. I used my chi when I saved you from that monster a few days ago….with the help of Tasuki of course, no da.

"So that light was your chi?"

He smiled. "Yep."

Suddenly, Amara's stomach growled loudly. Her cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink as she realized she hadn't eaten yet.

Chichiri laughed. "Breakfast should be ready soon. Maybe we should change first, no da."

Amara shifted from foot to foot. She looked down at the ground. "But…I don't have another change of clothes."

"No worries. I'll just give you some of Nuriko's old clothes. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, no da."

Amara grinned at him. "Thanks so much!" then her smile dropped. "But…I don't know how to repay you."

Chichiri waved it off, a grin on his face. "No worries, no da," he said as he walked towards the palace. Amara watched him go. After he disappeared from sight, she shrugged and traced her steps back to her own room, still mentally kicking herself for causing so much trouble.

Amara stepped out of her room, fully dry and dressed in a beautiful white and lavender hanfu. At least, that's what Chichiri called it as he handed it to her. It was more or less a Chinese dress, with long sleeves. Her normal clothes were hanging on a clothesline in her room to dry. Amara let out a sigh as she walked down the labyrinth of hallways. She hated making Chichiri go through so much trouble. First he saves her more than once, and she repays him by dunking him in a pond. It was an accident, of course, but Amara couldn't forgive herself that easily. Then he goes out of his way to get her dry clothes.

'He's too nice. Maybe he's plotting something?' She shook her head, forcing the thought out. 'He's saved me for crying out loud! Argh! I hate being so suspicious.' She let out another sigh. 'Everyone around here is so nice….I wish I had some way to repay them.' Her eyes widened as a thought entered her head. 'I know! I can help with the chores! I'm sure their maids would appreciate the extra help, too!' She grinned, finally knowing what she can do.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Tasuki rounded the corner, very nearly slamming right into her.

"Argh! What the hell?" he cried in surprise. Then he looked down and saw her. "Oh, it's you. I was just on my way to getcha. Time to eat. Follow me."

Tasuki began walking in the direction of where she assumed to be the kitchen. Or dining room. Wherever it is they eat. She could see the smirk on his face as her stomach once again grumbled its protest. Amara blushed. 'Stupid bear of a stomach,' she chastised in her head.

They arrived at the dining area. The aroma of the food drifted through the door, sending Amara's stomach growling with a vengeance. Tasuki laughed.

"I've ne'er heard a stomach growl so much," Tasuki muttered as he went inside. Amara's face flushed as she followed.

She sat between Chichiri and Tasuki. Mitsukake was there, as well as the ghost they called Hotohori. Two other luminescent figures were there as well, who Amara figured out from the conversations to be Nuriko and Chiriko. Chiriko looked like a young boy with sparkling green eyes and brown hair. Nuriko was a purple-haired gender-ambiguous person, who Amara guessed to be male, considering the guy-clothes he wore and his short hairstyle. But he was so beautiful, Amara couldn't be quite sure. He had purple hair and pink eyes, and his face was soft, like a woman's. None of the ghosts ate, of course, but they were chatting with their two living friends.

At first, the presence of the new ghosts flustered her. Especially when Nuriko noticed his old dress. He insisted that he didn't mind her wearing it, but still Amara felt obligated to give him numerous apologies. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, and she still felt nervous. However, as time moved on, she began to feel more and more comfortable with them, until she was joining in on the conversations as well.

She learned many things from the conversations. One, she learned that Empress Houki was actually Hotohori's wife, and their son was named Boushin. Two, that they were all celestial warriors, called seishi, which took some getting used to. They informed her about a girl named Miaka and another warrior called Tamahome, and that they were in Japan in the real world, living happily. Amara clenched her fists.

'Why would they leave their friends here, if they cared so much for them?' Amara asked herself, suddenly feeling angry and defensive. She blinked, realizing what she was feeling. She barely knew these people! How can she get so attached to them so early on? She pushed the feelings back just as the conversation shifted.

"Hey Chiri," Tasuki said, leaning over Amara to look at the monk. "I saw ya soakin' wet this mornin'. Whatcha do? Fall in the pond?"

"Da…." was all Chichiri could say before Amara interjected.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, earning surprised glances from everyone. Her face flushed an angry pink. "It was my fault! I was running and didn't look where I was going, and then bam! I hit him and knocked him into the pond!"

Tasuki and the others burst out laughing. Chichiri looked slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You got beaten by a girl!" Tasuki guffawed.

"She was fast, no da," was all he could say in defense.

Time passed by quickly. Before Amara knew it, breakfast was over and her plate was completely devoid of food. She sighed. She's never had this much fun at breakfast before. She stood up, looking down at her feet. The others looked up at her. Amara blushed.

"Um…I…I would like to…you know…help, I guess," she said shyly. "To pay you guys back for being so kind to me and everything…."

"Are you sure?" Nuriko asked, perching his chin on the palm of his hand. "I mean, you are a guest. You don't have to do anything, if you don't want to."

Amara shook her head frantically. "No! I am sure! I'm sorry, I just don't want to be a burden to you guys. I wanna do something for you."

Hotohori smiled gently at her. "You really do have a kind heart, Amara-san." Amara blushed. "But I'm afraid that it's against our conduct to make you work. You're a guest here. You should be enjoying yourself."

"Yeah," Tasuki piped in. "You should go do whatever-it-is you girls do."

Amara raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. A determined gleam was set in her eyes, and Hotohori saw it. He sighed, realizing that this was a losing battle.

"I don't want to be considered a guest," Amara said stubbornly. "I **want** to work. I **want** to help you. I **want **to be considered family."

Her last sentence surprised everyone, including herself. Amara didn't mean to say it out loud, but here it was, out in the open. Unable to be returned. Hotohori sighed again, a smile on his face this time.

"You really are headstrong, Amara-san," he said finally.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, dismissing her apology. "If you really feel that way, you can ask my wife if there's anything you can do. Knowing her, I think she'll be able to find something."

Amara grinned. "Thanks!" she cried just as she ran out the room.

A few minutes later, she found herself back in the throne room. Empress Houki was sitting on her throne, watching Boushin play quietly on the floor. Her head lifted when she heard Amara enter and smiled. Amara bowed respectfully.

"Um…I was wondering if there's any need of help somewhere, your majesty," Amara said as she looked up at the empress.

Houki raised an eyebrow. "You want to help? Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why would you want that?" the empress asked, puzzled. "You're a guest here. It's against our conduct to allow a guest to do housework."

Amara repressed a groan. She's already been through this battle. She bowed to the empress, showing her exactly how sincere she was.

"Well, I would like to repay you for all the nice things you've done. I feel like this is the best way," Amara replied, grinning. "And I don't want to be considered just a guest. I want to earn my keep. And I want to feel like I belong here, with you and everyone else."

The empress smiled, slightly surprised at her words. "You're a very independent young woman," she said.

"Thank you, your majesty."

Well…." the empress looked hesitant.

Amara looked up at her, determined. She gave her a reassuring smile. "This is what I want, your highness. Honest. I'm sorry."

Houki softened her gaze, finally relenting. "The outdoors hallways do need to be washed. That is, if you're willing. The servants here usually do it, but there's just so many. I'm sure they would appreciate the help. But…don't exhaust yourself. You're a guest. I shouldn't even be allowing you to do this, but you make a strong argument, Amara-san."

Amara grinned. "Thanks your majesty!" she exclaimed just as she vanished out the door.

_xxxx_

Chichiri sat by the pond that he fell in earlier that morning, fishing for fish that were probably not even there. He took a deep breath and let his mind wander. To his dismay, it wandered back to the heart-breaking day when he saw his best friend, Hikou, kissing his fiancée.

_A young, eighteen year old Houjun stood in shock at what he had just witnessed. The single kiss that shattered everything. Shattered the trust into splinters that pierced his heart, making it bleed out a sense of a painful betrayal. He dropped the parcel in his hand, the gift he was going to give to his fiancée. The sound it made as it fell on the wooden floorboards of Kouran's house alerted the two people he loved to his presence. _

"Houjun…." Kouran's voice held such bitter sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Houjun!"

With that, she burst out crying. Hikou didn't stay. He fled, running towards the river a few miles from there. Houjun didn't follow. He walked up to Kouran, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"K-Kouran? What happened?" Houjun shakily asked. His heart felt like it was being torn in two. The pain was unbearable. "Tell me…what happened."

Kouran fell to her knees, weeping. Her hands covered her face, so Houjun wouldn't see the tears. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Houjun. I…I can't marry you now. I can't ever marry you. I'm so sorry."

Houjun felt sorrow clutch his heart, squeezing it until he could barely breathe. Tears streamed down his face.

"Why? Why, Kouran? Tell me!"

"I'm so sorry, Houjun."

Houjun looked in the direction his friend had gone. A hot anger boiled in his chest, and he ran out the door. He didn't notice the dark clouds above him, nor the whispered warning of the wind. It began to rain heavily minutes before Houjun found Hikou. Already, the ground began to flood. But Houjun didn't care. His mind was focused only on one goal.

His feet skid to a stop as he found Hikou standing on the bank next to the already swollen river, the current now too strong to swim across. Houjun glared at him, the sense of betrayal washing over him and nearly drowning him in an angry sorrow.

"Why did you do it, Hikou?" Houjun yelled over the pouring rain. "Why did you take Kouran? I loved her! Give her back! Give her back to me!"

Hikou shook his head. "I'm sorry, Houjun. I can't."

Houjun lost what was left of his sanity. He ran at Hikou and punched him in the jaw. A drop of blood welled at the corner of his mouth. Hikou looked back at Houjun, surprised, and his eyes widened in horror as Houjun took out a blade, his eyes gleaming with a deadly anger. Hikou backed away from Houjun.

"Houjun…."

The ground beneath him gave. With a cry, Hikou was sent flailing into the raging river. The shock of what just happened sent Houjun into motion, his anger and hurt now forgotten. Houjun dashed to the riverbank and grabbed his friend's hand just before he was swept away by the current. He struggled to hold on, his arm aching from the rush of water as it tried to take his friend away to his death. He braced himself, forcing himself to forget the aching in his muscles. Forcing himself to forget the pain as the rocky ground dug into his skin. His mind was fixed on saving his friend.

"Houjun!" Hikou cried. "Please! Don't let go!"

"Hi…kou," Houjun panted, the exertion apparent on his face. "I…won't ever…let you go!"

He held on tight to his friend, wincing as the rocks dug deeper into his skin as the current tried to take them both. He didn't dare let go. Without warning, a log came into sight, hurtling towards Houjun. It happened only in a flash. Excruciating pain overcame his senses as the log pierced his left eye. Houjun screamed in agony, clutching his eye in pure impulse. Blood gushed out of the wound, painting his hands a sickening crimson, and poured into the river. Houjun realized only a little too late that he let his friend go. Hikou's chilling scream reached his ears just before his friend was sent under.

_"Hikou!" Houjun cried into the pouring rain._

Chichiri jumped as he felt a tug on the line. He quickly pulled it out, a tiny fish thrashing on the other side.

"Guess there are fish after all."

_xxxx_

It was late afternoon by the time Amara had enough. She had scrubbed about four whole hallways, as well as the windows in the building, and was now officially worn out. And, as the empress predicted, the servants greatly appreciated the help. Some would rush to get her some tea or a glass of water every half-hour or so, and Amara was ever-so-grateful for it. Konan wasn't as hot as California, but it was close enough to it.

Amara finally stood up. The sleeves of the hanfu were folded up above her elbows, and the ends were folded up above her knees and tied in the back so it wouldn't get dirty. The sun was low on the horizon, casting shadows over the palace. The wind blew softly, tousling Amara's hair as she examined her job. She let out a contented grin. The hallway was now spotless. She stretched, her hands sudsy. She was wiping them off on a towel just as Tasuki walked over. He looked around and let out a whistle.

"Good job," he praised.

Amara grinned happily. "Thanks!"

He sat on the rail and looked at her. Amara stared back with innocent wide eyes, curious as to why he was looking at her. They looked at each other in silence, but Amara could feel the awkwardness of it. She gulped and nervously licked her lips.

'What should I say?' she asked herself, not able to bear the silence any longer. 'Oh well.'

She opened her mouth to speak. Just before she said anything that she would probably regret, Tasuki interrupted.

"We're goin' to Mt. Taikyoku tomorrow," he said. "Ya should git ready for 'bout a month's travelin'."

Amara's eyes widened. "A-a **month**? Why don't we just take a train or something?"

Tasuki looked at her as if she was insane. "What's a train? Ne'er heard of 'em."

'Oh yeah, this place doesn't have trains,' Amara thought, her shoulder's sagging. 'They probably don't even have cars! That means, we'll either go by foot or riding horses. Horses are more likely.'

"Hey!"

Tasuki's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry," she said, her soft apology neutralized by the hard glare in her eyes. She wanted to hit him for scaring her like that. "What is it?"

"I asked ya a question. What's a train?"

Amara blinked, thinking. "Well…it's this really big fast thing that holds lots of people. It moves on steel tracks. And you can bring loads of stuff on it."

Tasuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "So…this 'train' thing is in your world, right?"

Amara nodded. Tasuki grinned and let the subject drop. He stood up and began walking. Amara watched him go. Just before he turned the corner, he looked back.

"Ya should go get ready. We leave at sunrise."

Amara's eyes bugged out. "What? Sunrise?"

She couldn't see the expression on Tasuki's face as he disappeared around the corner, but she could hear his laughter. She huffed, and headed for her room, curiosity ebbing through her despite her irritations.

Why were they going to Mt. Taikyoku in the first place?

_xxxx_

Tasuki swirled his cup of sake around, a thoughtful expression on his face. The bar wasn't that crowded tonight, but he could still make out the laughter of a few guys from a corner and the chatter of a new couple a few seats down from him. After draining his cup, he raised his glass.

"Oi, bartender!" he called, his voice slightly drawled. "Gimme another!"

"Right away, sir."

After given another glass of the liquor, Tasuki took a sip. He then swirled it around some, watching as the warm liquid sloshed against the sides of the small cup. This was his fourth cup, and he was beginning to feel warm. And slightly light-headed. But still, he couldn't get one thing off of his mind.

His thoughts were plagued by that girl. Amara. He huffed.

"Why the hell do I keep thinkin' 'bout 'er?" Tasuki asked himself.

He couldn't help but think of the way she glared at him as she apologized earlier today. He shook his head. She was contradiction on legs! He couldn't help the fact that he loved the sound of her laughter, though. He also couldn't help the fact that he was fascinated with her eyes, the way they change color depending on the lighting. Outside, they looked green, but inside they were brown. He shook his head, wondering if something was wrong with him.

'What's so mind-blowin' 'bout 'er anyways?' he thought. 'She's untrusting and she goes out of her way to get into some form o' trouble. But she always goes apologizin' 'bout it….In fact, why does she apologize so much?'

The bell on the door jingled as Chichiri suddenly walked in. The door closed behind him and the room hushed as he walked over and sat down next to his fellow seishi. Once he was seated, the noise of the other customers continued. Tasuki looked at Chichiri in acknowledgement, then went back to swirling his sake.

"Are you okay, Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked in concern.

"Yeah," Tasuki answered. He then looked at the bartender, a mischievous grin on his face. "Oi, get a sake for m' friend 'ere!"

Chichiri jumped in surprise. "What? No, Tasuki! I don't drink, no da!"

"Aww, c'mon Chiri. You need some fun, too, ya know," Tasuki drawled. He wrapped an arm around the monk's shoulder playfully. "You're so serious all th' time. Relax."

"What?"

The bartender passed the cup of sake to Chichiri. Chichiri just stared at it. Tasuki nudged him with his elbow.

"C'mon, Chiri, one won't be all that bad," he said, giving Chichiri a toothy grin.

"No. I'd rather stay sober, no da."

"Well, why'd ya come?"

"To check up on you, no da. I wanted to make sure you won't get into any trouble, like you usually do, no da," Chichiri answered in an accusatory tone.

Tasuki grinned again and downed his cup. He raised his glass for another. The bartender gladly complied. Chichiri looked at Tasuki again.

"You're gonna have a nasty hangover, no da."

"Aww, shadup, Chiri." Tasuki looked over at Chichiri, unusually serious for being tipsy. "Hey, why are ya so against drinkin' anyways?" He took a swig of the alcohol absentmindedly.

"I'm still a monk, no da."

"Don't gimme that shit," Tasuki slurred. "I bet it's 'cause o' yer past, ain't it? Ya don't wanna remember, but ya don't wanna ferget?"

Chichiri visibly stiffened. Tasuki laughed.

"Hit it right on th' spot, didn't I? Ya know, I think ya need a girlfriend."

Chichiri looked at Tasuki, annoyed. "Why do you say that?" he asked, glaring at him somewhat covertly.

Tasuki shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, women scare me shitless sometimes. But maybe you could find someone you could trust, an' maybe ya won't be lonely no more, Chiri."

Chichiri stiffened in surprise and stared at Tasuki, utterly speechless. He wasn't expecting something like that from him. Tasuki? Compassionate? Perceptive? As humorous as it sounds, Chichiri now realized that the bandit did possess these traits.

'Maybe I shouldn't treat him like a kid anymore, no da….' he thought to himself, quickly regaining his composure.

Sure, Tasuki had taken him by surprise. And sure, Chichiri did feel a new respect for him, even as he watched the bandit demand for another drink. An apologetic smile tugged on the monk's lips as he watched the flame-haired seishi.

'I'm sorry, Tasuki. I don't think I can start a relationship right now…but….'

But his companion's words had moved him, no doubt about it. Chichiri grabbed the cup of sake in front of him, and even to Tasuki's surprise, swallowed it in one gulp.

"Thanks, Tasuki."

Tasuki blinked, trying to process Chichiri's change in attitude. Then, he let out a toothy grin.

"No problem."

The two of them sat together in the bar, one drinking as many cups of sake as he could count on both hands, and the other just keeping him company and making sure that the idiot can find his way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying my story! Please rate and review, and tell me what you think of it! Anyways, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, painting the morning sky a beautiful orange and lavender. A gentle breeze blew, softly ruffling the blades of grass and caressing Amara's cheek. She let out a yawn as she trudged towards the meeting place, where Chichiri and Tasuki waited for her. Chichiri looked happy as usual but Tasuki seemed irritated for some reason. He was mumbling indiscernible profanities under his breath and shifting from foot to foot as he held the reigns to two imperial horses. Chichiri looked at him in a scolding manner and talked to him, their voices too low for Amara to hear. The ghosts of Mitsukake, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Nuriko appeared besides the two living seishi. Amara gave them a warm smile as she approached them.

"Hi guys," she greeted.

"Did you sleep well?" Nuriko asked. "You look like you have bags under your eyes."

Amara yawned again. "I was so excited, I barely had a wink of sleep."

"Are you sure you don't need more rest?" Mitsukake asked. "This journey would be long and difficult."

Amara gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Mitsukake. Thanks."

He nodded. Hotohori floated up to her. She blinked, looking him in the eye. He smiled warmly and laid a hand on her shoulder. Amara ignored the chill of his insubstantial skin and smiled back.

"Have a safe journey, Amara-san. May Suzaku be with you," he said, his eyes gently probing hers.

Her smile burst into a grin. "Thanks Hotohori! I'll try to keep Tasuki and Chichiri out of trouble too!"

He laughed. Amara could feel Tasuki glare at her. She ignored it and walked until she stood right in front of both him and Chichiri. Tasuki sighed.

"Guess it's time ta go now," he muttered. "Here, you can ride with me."

Tasuki helped her up on the dark brown horse he was holding on to. After she was safely in the saddle, he hopped up behind her. Amara could smell a trace of alcohol in his breath. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. After Chichiri mounted his horse, they began their journey to Mt. Taikyoku. Amara waved back to the ghosts that still stood where they were. Nuriko and Chiriko waved back vigorously, while Mitsukake gave a nod and Hotohori gave a small, elegant sweep of his hand.

"Be safe!" Amara heard Chiriko's voice call after them.

Tasuki responded with a suave wave, not looking back. Amara looked back at him and snickered. He was trying to be all cool, when Amara could clearly see that homesickness was already set deep in his eyes. He realized quickly that she was watching him, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatd'ya want?" he asked.

"Sorry, sorry," was all Amara said as she hurriedly looked away.

They headed out of the palace grounds and into a forest. The morning light filtered through the canopy of trees, bathing patches of ground bright orange and casting shadows everywhere else. Spooky. Amara barely noticed, however, because she felt slightly dizzy being so high up. What if she fell off? What if the horse spooked and bolted, with her clinging on for dear life? She shuddered at the mental image.

'I'm not sure if I can survive the month journey to this 'Mt. Taikyoku', or whatever….' she thought miserably to herself. 'I think this horse will kill me before I make it…. Besides…'

"Umm…why are we going to Mt. Taikyoku?" Amara asked, her voice ringing through the quiet morning air.

Tasuki shifted behind her, so she thought he was going to answer. However, it surprised her when Chichiri responded, maneuvering his horse so he was beside her.

"We're going to see Taiitsukun, no da."

Amara blinked. "Who's that?"

"A senile ol' hag wit' a temper problem," Tasuki muttered.

Chichiri shot him an annoyed look, but ignored him.

"She's the overseer of the universe, no da. The oracle. We're hoping she would know why you were sent here, no da."

"Ah," was all Amara said. 'Should've been wondering that myself….'

Hours passed by uneventfully, bringing with it an uncomfortable silence that blanketed the trio. The rhythmic sound of the horses' hooves, the fluttering of waking birds, and the scurrying of small animals did nothing to ease the atmosphere. Amara licked her lips, her mouth twitching to move, to break this silence that had drifted between them. She shifted in the saddle, heart speeding up a bit when Tasuki subconsciously tightened his grip around her waist. The surprise of it, and the beating heart that jumped to her head, forced her mouth open.

"How do crazy people go through the forest?"

Tasuki looked down at the girl, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "The hell would I know."

"They take the **psycho** path!" she cried, pointing her index finger in the air in triumph. The silence was beaten!

Tasuki snorted and hit her upside the head. "Idiot."

Amara blushed as her head tumbled forwards. She whirled around to face Tasuki and gave him an angry death glare. She gave him a playful shove, and he gave one back. Chichiri let out a small chuckle at their antics.

There were no more thick, uncomfortable silences for a long while. Tasuki made sure of it. Said that he didn't want nothin' to do with her stupid jokes, but Amara teased him, saying that he secretly liked it, which earned her another smack to the head, which led to more childish bickering. A few hours passed without any unusual circumstances until they reached a wide river, the current just strong enough to not be able to swim across. A single bridge was the only thing, at least as far as Amara could see, that could get them across to the other side.

Amara paled as Tasuki and Chichiri urged their horses towards it. Flashbacks that she didn't want to remember rushed through her mind.

_"Amara, you must live, no matter what," her mom said as she unbuckled the seatbelt in the backseat, allowing the young child to escape._

"But Mommy! What about you?" Amara asked, her eyes wide with fright. All the windows in the car were broken, shattered, and they clung to skin and hair. Cuts decorated Amara's skin, spilling crimson down her arms. Tears flowed down from Amara's frightened eyes, intertwining with the crimson droplets that pooled on the seats of the car.

"Don't worry about me! You must live!" her mom ordered as she urged the child out of the car. "No matter what, Amara, you must live!"

"But-"

Her mother gave her a stern look, and after Amara gave her mom a terrified glance, she obediently went out of the car and onto safe ground. The bridge that she stepped onto was sturdy, solid, and deceiving. Who would've known that the rails on the sides of it would break so easily? A simple car accident was all it took to break the rails, all it took to send someone to his death. It was like an execution. Amara didn't want to do it, she didn't want to leave her mother, but the look of confident, but terrified, warning that her mother gave her decided for her. Amara had to obey. Just as Amara's weight lifted from the car, the car groaned, moving forwards. Amara shot her head back, catching a last glimpse of her mother, heard her mother's last scream, as soon as the car disappeared from view and splashed into the river.

"Mommy!" Amara's cry echoed into the night air.

Amara shook her head frantically. Panic washed over her as they made their way to the bridge, her heart beating erratically. She began to break out in a cold sweat, and just a few meters from the bridge. She forced her lips to move, urged her voice to remain calm and collected.

"Stop."

Tasuki stopped, looking down at Amara, annoyed. Chichiri stopped beside them, and looked at Amara worriedly. Tasuki poked her harshly.

"What's the matter?" Tasuki asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry…." Amara said, taking a deep breath. "I can't go on."

"What? Why the hell not?"

Amara didn't answer. Couldn't answer, for that matter. Her mouth went dry as her memories haunted her. Her throat swelled, making it almost impossible to make any sound louder than a soft whimper. Tasuki didn't hear and urged the horse forward. Amara's body began to shake. The bridge was so close she could almost touch it. With a surge of adrenaline, Amara tore herself away from Tasuki's embrace, off of the horse, and onto the ground. She rolled to break her fall, but groaned as her body ached from bruises that were already forming. She had hit the ground hard, and her bones screamed at her for it.

"What the hell? Amara!" Tasuki exclaimed as he jumped off the horse.

Fear clutched Amara's mind in a blinding embrace, pushing her to get up and get going. Amara obliged and stood up from the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran, back towards Konan. Back towards where everything seemed more familiar.

"Amara!" she heard Chichiri cry, but she ignored it.

She had to get away.

Adrenaline pushed her faster as Tasuki abandoned his horse and ran after her. He was faster, that much she could tell as she heard his footsteps gain on her.

"Amara! What's gotten into you?" Tasuki asked, panting slightly as he neared his target.

She pushed herself harder, pushing against the wind that ripped at her hair, pushing against the aching in her muscles from the lack of oxygen. She didn't care, as long as she escaped. As long as she didn't have to get over that bridge. She would do anything to get away.

Amara could sense everything. She could hear the rustle of the grass as she ran. She could smell the scent of the flowers as her panicked feet stomped on them. She could practically feel Tasuki's breath at the nape of her neck. A sixth sense she didn't know she possessed warned her that Tasuki was going to make a move.

Panicked, Amara jumped to the side just as Tasuki reached for her. She glanced back as Tasuki lost his balance and fell in the grass, spluttering curses under his breath. She looked back to where she was going just as Chichiri materialized before her. She ran into him hard, unable to move to avoid him. He grunted from the impact, taking a step back, but wound his arms around her and held her securely to him. Amara thrashed against him in an attempt to escape from his embrace. But he held on, refusing to let go of her. His lips were near her ear as he whispered soothing words to her to calm her down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amara-san, no da," he whispered. "Shh…it's okay."

Slowly, Amara relaxed into the embrace. Her body fell limp, supported only by Chichiri's arms, and trembled slightly against him as he still breathed sweet nothingness in her ears. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she couldn't find the strength to break away from the embrace that comforted her. She took a deep, shaky breath, inhaling the scent of morning dew that clung to Chichiri like cologne.

"Are you okay, Amara-san?" Chichiri asked just as Tasuki walked up to him.

Amara could only nod her head, barely preventing sobs from rocking her body. Chichiri slowly let go of her. Amara dropped to the ground, exhausted. Tasuki stood over her, his face demanding answers.

"What happened back there?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft as he looked down at the shaking girl. "What freaked ya out so bad, Amara?"

Amara shook her head, refusing to look up from the ground. She didn't want them to see her cry. She couldn't let them know she was so weak. So helpless. So vulnerable. Tasuki bent down and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He ignored the tears that still streamed down her face; he was determined to get answers.

"Look at me, damn it!"

Amara slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she cried. "You don't understand, and you never will! So why should I bother telling you?"

Chichiri watched in silence as Tasuki glared at her.

"You don't know that!" Tasuki yelled. "You don't know me, just as I don't know you! We're gonna spend a whole lotta time together, so why don'tcha make our lives a whole lot easier and just tell us what's bothering you?"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she's afraid," Chichiri said calmly, seriously, shocking the other two into silence. His voice held a hint of understanding. Then he gave her a reassuring smile, going back to the happy-go-lucky guy Amara first met. "Amara-san is scared of the bridge, no da."

Amara's eyes widened. 'He could tell,' she thought, distressed. 'He figured it out by my actions, didn't he?' She felt as if someone just peered into her soul without permission. Nobody figured out her fears yet, except her foster parents. Nobody has seen her cry after the accident, until she came to this world. She made sure of it. By not going over the damn thing in the first place.

Tasuki looked at Amara. "I…is this true?" he asked.

Amara nodded, defeated. She looked at the ground again, desperately avoiding Tasuki and Chichiri's gazes. "Th-that's why I can't go on. You guys go without me."

"Idiot." Tasuki's voice was flat. "You're the whole reason we're goin' to Mt. Taikyoku. We can't just leave ya here."

"Well then, we'll have to turn back," Amara said stubbornly, her tears finally receding. "There's no way I'm going to cross that bridge."

"Why are you so scared of the bridge, Amara-san?" Chichiri's voice was soft.

Amara refused to look at the monk. A smiling image of her mother flitted through her head, making tears once again spill over. Guilt clamped onto her heart, her body trembling. Tasuki stared in stunned silence as Chichiri waited patiently for her to speak.

"B-because bridges break. Then you fall in and drown in the water," she finally said. " Drowning is one of the worst ways to die. It's always…the most heartbreaking…to watch someone you love drown…to watch someone you love die…when she could've lived. When she **should've** lived."

A few moments passed in silence. Tasuki and Chichiri knew, by the pitifully hopeless and guilty expression on Amara's face, that this wasn't the time, nor the place, to be probing her for details. Chichiri wasn't even sure he wanted to know, seeing this reaction from the girl. He knew exactly how she felt, and it made him feel the pain of Hikou's death all over again. He felt the guilt wash over him again. Chichiri pushed the emotions aside and looked at Tasuki as the bandit suddenly stood up, grabbing Amara's arm and forcing her up with him.

"C'mon," Tasuki grunted as he stomped back towards the direction of Amara's fear.

Amara's eyes widened. "No! Stop!" she cried, struggling in his grip. It was no use. Tasuki was too strong.

All too soon, the bridge was in sight. The horses were grazing nearby, undisturbed as Amara struggled more fervently, digging her heels into the ground and screaming bloody murder. It barely slowed Tasuki down. He just mumbled a few curses and pulled harder. Realizing that her attempts were futile, she stopped screaming and turned back to Chichiri, who was walking a few paces behind them, and gave him a pleading look. Sympathy washed over the monk, and he stopped.

"Tasuki."

Tasuki stopped and looked at the monk. "What? If we don't do somethin' 'bout this fear of 'ers, we'll never get to Mt. Taikyoku. An' right now, I think I need to get m' ear healed."

"I know that, no da. But you can't exactly force someone to overcome their fear. Amara-chan has to do it herself, no da," Chichiri told him.

Tasuki sighed and let go of Amara. She fell to the ground with a plop, panting from exertion. Amara looked up at Chichiri, uncertain if he was helping her, or trying to send her to her death. He smiled innocently.

"Now, Amara, you can do it, no da."

"What?"

"Tasuki's right, no da. We have to get to Mt. Taikyoku. But, we're not leaving you, and we're not going to head back, no da. Either we move forward together, or we don't move at all."

Tasuki clamped a hand on Chichiri's shoulders. He gave the monk a toothy grin.

"Nicely said, Chiri! Couldn't've said it better m'self!"

Amara growled. "You guys are so stubborn!"

Chichiri grinned at her, taking her off guard. "You can overcome your fear, Amara-san, no da. I know you can. But it is your decision, no da, to overcome it and cross, or to stay right here." To prove his point, Chichiri sat down on the grass and crossed his legs. "I don't know what happened in your past, Amara-san, no da. But I promise I'll help in any way I can. And Tasuki will too, no da. But only when you're ready."

With those words said, Chichiri looked up lazily into the sky, watching the clouds that drifted by. Amara growled again, pissed off and touched at the same time.

'How can he have so much faith in me?' she thought bitterly. 'He doesn't even know me! But….'

She tried not to let the monk's words sink in, to no avail. It didn't help that Tasuki nodded in agreement and sat down, crossing his legs too, and set a stubborn expression on his face. He plopped his chin on the palm of his hand and looked away from her, giving her room to think about what Chichiri said. He didn't like it, though. Amara could tell by the annoyed glare in his amber eyes as he stared off into space. But she didn't think too much of it.

"Stubborn idiots," Amara mumbled.

Minutes turned into hours as an uncomfortable silence, that Amara for once had no intention of breaking, hung over the trio. Amara was in too much turmoil with herself to break it. She brought up her legs and hugged them, resting her chin on her knees. Amara took a wary glance over at the bridge. Deep inside, she knew Chichiri was right. It was her decision if she wanted to stop her fear. And she did, she truly did, want to stop it. Her fear was unhealthy. It was practically ruling her life. She knew that she would have to get over it someday. But the way it always made her heart speed up and her palms sweat and made her body lose control…she couldn't do it. At least not on her own. And, because of the suspicious nature she had and cursed, she didn't trust anyone else to help her. She wouldn't let anyone close enough to help her. She was alone with this fear that plagued her heart for so long. But…maybe it didn't have to be that way?

Amara suddenly clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. She narrowed her eyes at the object of her fear, and took a deep, but somewhat shaky, breath. She wanted to change herself. She hated how she was, hated her weaknesses, hated her flaws. She knew that she couldn't change all of them, but maybe she could change some? A determined expression was set on her face as she turned to look at her two companions. She cleared her throat. Chichiri and Tasuki brought their gazes to her.

"I'll do it," she said quietly. "I'll do it…only if you guys help."

Tasuki and Chichiri both grinned at her. Getting up from the ground, the trio made their way to the bridge, Amara chanting under her breath.

"God, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."

The water beneath the bridge rushed, warning of danger and reminding Amara that she had one last chance. One last chance to break down and stay on the safety of dry land, and not cross the bridge that hovered over the dangerously surging water that could whisk anyone who was misfortunate enough to fall in to his death. Amara's heartbeat raced as she gingerly stepped onto the wooden platform of the bridge. There, she stood frozen. The water whispered death threats in Amara's ears, reminding her of what happened with her mother. Reminding her that everything was her fault, and that it would devour her whenever the chance came. Her breathing quickened until she was on the verge of hyperventilation.

"I can't," she whispered, her eyes wide in fear. "I can't do this."

"You can, Amara-san, no da," Chichiri told her encouragingly from beside her, giving her a cute smile. Amara blushed, but tore her eyes away from him. "You're strong. You can do it, no da."

Amara shook her head and took a step back, back onto the safety of solid ground. "No….I'm not strong. I'm not brave. I'm not anything but a seventeen year old high school senior…who's terrified of bridges. I can't do it, Chichiri. I'm sorry."

Tasuki growled. He ran in front of her, his amber eyes practically glowing with anger.

"So you're just gonna give up?" he cried vehemently. "You're just gonna let your own mind beat you? That's not the Amara I met on the first day! You stood up to that monster that almost killed you! You stood up to me, even when you were about to collapse from loss of blood! You stood up to those scumbags in the village! And you say you're nothing? That you're some kinda coward? Who the hell do you think you're fooling?"

"Tasuki's right, no da," Chichiri piped in. "You did all of that. You are braver than you think, no da. And we'll both protect you. We won't let you fall, no da."

Amara's eyes widened as she looked at the two seishi. Her heart squeezed from the sudden emotions that bubbled up inside of her. Tears stung her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She took a deep breath, encouraged by their words. Encouraged by Tasuki's enthusiasm and Chichiri's calm support. She stepped onto the bridge, Chichiri and Tasuki on either side of her, and made her way across. It was the first bridge she set foot on in ten years.

Her feet finally made it onto solid ground. Amara let out an exuberant grin as she realized what she just accomplished. She could literally feel a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She looked at the two seishi, who were leading their horses, and hugged them. Tasuki blushed and quickly looked away. Chichiri's face was smiling as ever, though there was a faint trace of red on his ears that went unnoticed. Tears streamed down Amara's cheeks, but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Thank you so, so much. I'm sorry I was so much trouble. Thank you!"

Tasuki nervously shifted from foot to foot, his face still flushed, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh heh, no problem. 'Twas nothin' really. "

After the incident which cost the three travelers a few hours, they set off once again towards Mt. Taikyoku. Hours passed, until the sun was setting under the horizon, bidding the day goodbye. The sky was painted by an artist's hand, brushed with orange, lavender, and deep blue. The moon was just beginning to spread her silvery light. But the day wasn't over yet. Before they knew it, Amara, Chichiri, and Tasuki found a village, the candles flickering in the houses in their illuminating dance, as if the village itself was waiting for them. As if it was bidding them to enter. Amara grinned and pointed at it.

"Hey!" Amara cried. "Why don't we spend the night there? I'm sure there's an inn or something."

Chichiri felt nervous. He felt an evil aura surrounding the village, cloaking it in a dark cloud that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. It was as if that same cloud was bidding them to enter, welcoming them with open arms. If Chichiri knew something, it was that they shouldn't go in. There was something horribly wrong with that village.

Chichiri shook his head.

"We shouldn't stay there, no da. It's not safe."

"Why?" Amara asked, not sensing the evil that lurked within.

"I sense an evil presence in that village, no da. We have to get very far from it, if we want to avoid any confrontations."

Suddenly, an old woman staggered towards them, far in the distance but still illuminated by the lights behind her. Her body was full of slashes, bleeding, but not deep enough to threaten her life. Her skin was ashen and bruised, and tears streamed from her elderly eyes. Amara jumped from the horse, ignoring Tasuki's cry of alarm, and ran towards the woman.

"Are you alright?" Amara asked worriedly as she neared her.

The woman fell to her knees in exhaustion. Amara reached out to her. Her eyes widened when she touched the woman's skin. A chill ran up Amara's spine at the contact, but she shook it off.

'This woman's probably cold because she just got hurt. She's in shock of what just happened. She's scared. That's all it is,' she reasoned.

The elderly woman looked up pleadingly into Amara's hazel orbs.

"Please," the elderly woman rasped. "Please help me."

Tasuki and Chichiri jumped down from their horses and rushed over. Chichiri knelt down to the woman's level and checked her over.

"There's no threat to her life at the moment," he said finally. "The cuts aren't deep enough. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Th-there was a monster," the woman answered, shuddering as memories plagued her. "A horrible monster. I-it killed everyone, even my grandchildren. I managed to escape, with the help of my son just before that horrible creature killed him, too." With that, she burst into tears.

Amara looked at the two warriors, a determined gleam set deep in her eyes. Chichiri looked at her and nodded once, sure of what she would say. He had to help, too. Tasuki grinned at the woman.

"Don't worry, granny. We'll help ya."

"Tasuki!" Amara chided.

He laughed light-heartedly, and mounted his horse.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's kick this monster's ass!"

With that, he galloped towards the village. Chichiri didn't waste a second. He helped the elderly woman up, as well as Amara. Chichiri shook his head.

"Tasuki's an idiot, no da."

Amara laughed, but worry crept in her mind. She hoped Tasuki would be alright. She shook herself of the feeling, though. Tasuki was a warrior. One of the seven seishi, just like Chichiri. He would be fine. Chichiri began walking quickly towards the village, leading the horse that carried its two passengers. When they finally got to the village, they found Tasuki standing frozen in place, his eyes wide in shock.

"Tasuki! Why the hell did you leave us?" Amara cried. "You idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed like that!"

Tasuki didn't answer. He just stared at what lay before him, his arms limp at his sides. His horse had long since shied away to God-knows-where. The horse underneath Amara was becoming restless, too. She could almost sense its fear. Chichiri helped the elderly woman off just as Amara jumped off the horse and ran to the flame-haired bandit. No sooner had the weight lifted from the horse did the horse bolt in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Tasu, what's the matter?" Amara asked worriedly as she went up to Tasuki. She followed his eyes to what lay before them all. She stood frozen in horror.

Dead bodies littered the village, mangled, with deep gashes in their skin, limbs torn off and heads decapitated. All of the bodies had chunks ripped out of their skin, teeth marks decorating their bodies. Blood stained the ground and the walls of the buildings, like a deluge of crimson. The buildings themselves were mangled, gaping holes in the walls, destroyed roofs, broken doors. The village was the site of a massacre.

Amara could see the souls of the dead watching her; she could hear their mourning cries, their pleas for help. The song of the dead pierced Amara's ears, echoing in her brain, like a never-ending sea of anguish. She clutched her head, falling to her knees.

"Oh, God," she whimpered. "Please….make it stop."

"Amara-san? Are you alright, no da?" Chichiri asked worriedly.

Amara shook her head. "We have to help them, somehow. We have to set them free."

"Who, Amara-san?"

"The dead. They're trapped here," she answered. She looked up at Chichiri. "We have to find that monster and destroy it."

Chichiri nodded seriously. Tasuki looked back at the elderly woman, finally breaking his horrified trance, and motioned her over to them. The elderly woman walked up to them, shakily. Her wounds have stopped bleeding by that time. She looked at the three in front of her, her eyes full of hope.

"Dears…it is late, though, and I'm sure you're all tired. I own an inn only a little ways from here, with a hot spring in the back. It's a bit out of this village, but it is close. Maybe you would be able to rest a while before you battle that horrible creature. I don't want you to fight him tired. You'll end up getting killed as well."

Amara was worried. Scared. She wanted to help the woman, sure, but she was frightened that this would be the last time she saw Tasuki. Or Chichiri. Images suddenly flashed across her brain, as if she was having a forewarning of what was to come. Tasuki laying mangled on a rooftop, broken bones jutting out of his skin, chunks of his flesh ripped off, blood pouring out of his wounds, trickling onto the ground like summer rain. Chichiri, sprawled out on the ground, dying slowly as he bleeds through a gaping hole in his stomach. Pain engulfing him as the monster slowly eats away at his flesh, unable to do a thing to stop it. She could almost hear his agonized screams. She could almost see his soul leaving his body, almost feel the caress of his hand as his essence touches her face.

The horrible images gave way to a graveyard. Amara's breath hitched, as she saw two mounds of dirt. Two crosses. Chichiri's staff leaned on one, Tasuki's tessen on the other. A little further away from those two, she could see another grave, with Amara's name printed on the cross. She began to break out into a cold sweat.

Tasuki looked at Amara, his amber eyes worried. "Oi," he said, snapping her out of the nightmare she put herself in. "Don't get so worked up. We'll kick the monster's ass and be done with it before sunrise. Got it?"

"Amara-san," Chichiri said, catching her attention. "We won't ever let anything bad happen to you, no da." He grinned innocently at her, but Amara couldn't get the oppressing fear off of her chest. He seemed to take notice. "Don't worry so much, no da. We're part of the Suzaku seven. We're not as weak as you think."

His words did make sense. Amara smiled reluctantly, trying to reassure them that she was okay now. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart still pounding in her chest. She hoped what he said was true. She did want to help the woman, but she just didn't want Tasuki or Chichiri to get hurt. She would do anything to protect them. Anything to protect her new friends. Tasuki looked back at the elderly woman.

"That offer of yers sounds great, Granny," he agreed, after a moment's silence. Then he grinned mischievously. "I don't suppose ya serve sake there, do ya?"

Chichiri suddenly knocked him upside the head with his staff. The rings jingled as the golden tip of the staff made contact with the back of Tasuki's skull. Tasuki's eyes bulged from the sudden impact, then he turned to Chichiri angrily, rubbing his bruised head delicately.

"What the? Why the hell'd'ya do that, Chiri!" he yelled furiously. "Damn monk and his trinkets! Don't hit me like that!"

"Don't take advantage of another's hospitality, no da!"

Amara laughed humorlessly. She knew that Chichiri and Tasuki wouldn't joke around in a situation like this. She could tell that they just wanted her to not worry so much.

Then, she turned to the woman, her eyes questioning. Somehow, she could feel the rising suspicion that bubbled in her chest as she remembered how cold her skin felt. She shook her head, though, doing her best to push the feeling away. But she did have a question.

"Since you live out of the village, how did you get those slashes on you?" Amara asked. "And why wouldn't your inn be destroyed, or too full of blood to sleep in comfortably? What really happened?"

The woman smiled sadly. "My family was living in this village. I was the only one running the inn, since none of my children wished to receive the responsibility. They moved here, got married, and had children. I don't get to see them very often, what with my responsibilities and all, so earlier today, I decided to walk over here to see them for a little while. Then, what appeared to be a monster attacked the village. It was hideous, and unmerciful. It slaughtered everyone. As I told you before, my son helped me escape, but the monster killed him as well. I could hear him scream as I made my way out of the village…."

Amara knew this made sense. Tears once again trickled down the woman's face. Amara instantly felt guilty for making the elderly woman relive the tragic casualty of her family. She mentally kicked herself for it. Amara went to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for being so suspicious of you," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The woman smiled in her arms, tears still falling, and gave her arm a gentle pat. "It's quite alright, dear. I understand. Now, how about my offer? Your stay is free of charge, of course."

Amara smiled gratefully to the old woman. She nodded and followed as the woman led the way through the village of the dead, and towards her inn. Tasuki and Chichiri followed. The moon shone in all its glory, illuminating the path before them and blanketing the grass they tread on like a silvery rug.

Chichiri let out a silent sigh. He followed behind the others, his masked face hiding his worried frown. He couldn't help the feeling of unease that washed over him, the feeling of a bad premonition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading! And thanks especially to IttyBittyTidbits for being such a faithful reviewer and giving me so much help! Luvz you! Anyways, please rate and review! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

The old woman, who introduced herself to be Mrs. Wang, shuffled her feet as she led the trio down the hallway, on the fourth floor of the inn she owned. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the passageway, the path illuminated by flickering flames dancing on the torches that were mounted on the walls. The place was inhabited, to Amara's surprise, and every room was taken on the first three floors. Or so the woman explained. Amara heard voices down there, so she assumed the woman was telling the truth.

It was a beautiful inn, really. The walls were painted a beautiful beige with gold trimmings lining where the wall meets the ceiling. The floor was wood, polished so that it shone in the torchlight. There wasn't a spot of dirt in sight. It must have taken a lot of work to keep this place so beautiful.

Finally, Mrs. Wang stopped in front of a door. She opened it, and ushered Chichiri and Tasuki inside. Tasuki looked at Amara worriedly.

"Hey, what about her?" he asked as he stepped inside.

Mrs. Wang clicked her tongue. "Young man, you have a foul mind," she chastised. "A respectable young woman, who isn't married I might add, will never stay alone in a room with men."

Tasuki blushed, and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Amara laughed.

"It's okay, Tasu," she said merrily. "I'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen?"

But in reality, she felt nervous leaving them. She was nervous being here alone.

"Don't jinx yourself," Tasuki muttered as he narrowed his eyes at her and retreated into the room.

Chichiri followed Tasuki into the room. Before he closed the door, he turned back and gave her a childish smile.

"Have fun, no da!" he said cutely just before the door closed.

Amara giggled as a feeling of warmth flitted through her stomach. She blinked, surprised at the feeling and wondering what it was. After a moment, she shook her head, deciding to forget about it, and turned back to the Mrs. Wang. She grinned.

"Okay. Where to?"

"Your room is right next door, dear," she said as she began walking.

Amara obediently followed her until she stopped at the next door. Mrs. Wang opened it and ushered her inside. Amara stepped inside and stared in awe. There was a beautiful mahogany bed in the corner, neatly made. Next to it stood a dresser with a lamp on it, the fire inside flickering and casting the room in an orange glow. A blood red carpet with elaborate golden trimmings was stretched out on the floor. A table sat a few yards from the bed, where exquisite plush pillows sat as seats. Amara took a deep breath. The room smelled faintly of vanilla.

"Are you hungry dear?" the woman asked.

Amara grinned and nodded. Mrs. Wang smiled warmly.

"Well, I'll go ahead and make some food for you and your friends. It will take an hour or so, so why don't you go try out the hot springs? It'll at least ease a little of the stress away."

"Thank you."

With that, the old woman left.

Amara turned back to the room and let out a low whistle. She never expected this. It's beautiful! She went to the bed and poked it. It gave way without resistance. She squeaked. The bed was soft, too! She plopped down on the bed and let out a contented sigh.

"I'm glad I get to enjoy this nice bed before I fight that monster," she mumbled to herself. "I don't know if I'll get to feel one like this again."

Remembering the hot springs, Amara got out of the super comfy bed and went down to the hot springs. After taking a towel, she exited the building and entered the women's side. The cool night air caressed her cheek at the same time as the water's steam hit her. The moon shone down, giving everything a sort of ethereal appearance, as she peeled off her clothes and stepped into the hot water.

Amara let out a hiss of delight as the water worked wonders on her aching body. She chastised herself for purposefully falling off the horse earlier. It was reckless, she knew. She sighed and leaned against the warm rocks, letting her mind wander.

It was about an hour later when Amara finally got out, all her aches melted away. She entered her room, fully clothed, and took a deep breath. The aroma of food drifted to her nose, luring her to the table. She followed. Before her sat a feast; she swore it could feed an army. Rice, stir-fried chicken, vegetables, noodles, you name it. It was all here. She inhaled the scent once more, her mouth watering. She grinned and took the chopsticks.

"This looks great!" she cried.

Just before she took a bite, however, a sudden feeling erupted in her stomach. It was like a warning. A suspicion. She furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing the food.

'I don't know…' she thought to herself undecidedly. 'It **looks** safe." She held the food to her nose and sniffed it. "It **smells** safe…but **is** it safe?' She sighed and put the food down. 'I don't know….'

Deciding to go with her gut instinct, Amara left the table. She ignored the inviting aroma as she grumpily plopped down on the bed, forcing herself to go to sleep.

_xxxx_

The aroma of a freshly cooked meal drifted to Chichiri's nose as he meditated in the corner of the room, sitting on his kesa. His staff was leaning on the dresser beside him, while he meditated between the dresser and the corner of the wall. Chichiri slowly opened his right eye. The thin mask that he always wore sat forgotten on the dresser. The lamp that flickered there shone on his face, his true face, revealing the scar that spanned across his left eye and down the bridge of his nose.

Chichiri sighed as he watched Tasuki sit down at the table. The orange-haired bandit grinned with anticipation as he gazed at the meal set before him. He was literally drooling.

"Wow, the ol' hag outdone herself," Tasuki said as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He looked up at the monk. "Hey, Chiri, why don'tcha come an' eat? There's enough food for an army!"

"I'm not hungry, no da."

"Sure you are. Ya can't lie to me Chiri. We haven't eaten since this afternoon."

True enough, the monk's stomach growled embarrassingly, earning himself laughter from the bandit. Tasuki cut off his own laughter as he made another discovery.

"Wow! She even gave us sake!"

Chichiri let out another sigh. He ignored Tasuki as he began drinking like a fish, the way he usually does. The feeling of unease was still churning in his stomach. He knew that something bad was going to happen tonight. He could feel it. There was an evil aura in this place.

The monk once again closed his eye, focusing. He could feel everything that went on inside and around the inn. The shuffling of footsteps of Mrs. Wang as she made her way up the stairs to what he assumed to be her room. The rush of air beneath wings as some bats outside made their way to their unknown destinations. The rippling of water as Amara sat in the hot springs, enjoying the warmth on her skin. Leaning against the rocks, her breathing deep and easy. Her heart beating in sync, as soothing as a lullabye….

With a start, Chichiri opened his eye. A small blush made its way onto his face. Even though he couldn't actually see her, he felt like a peeping tom. He shook his head, forcing the blush to go away. He looked at Tasuki just in time to see him give a drunken, devilish grin.

"I know what you were doing, Chiri," he said mischievously, like a child with a secret to tell. "Ya were checkin' up on Amara, weren'tcha?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tasuki, no da," Chichiri said, expertly avoiding the question without lying any more to the uncannily perceptive, yet drunk, bandit. Who knew Tasuki was this good at reading people? Especially when he's drunk? Chichiri chuckled inwardly. 'He's more perceptive drunk than when he's sober, no da.'

"C'mon, Chiri. Even I can tell ya like her. At least somewhat," the bandit said, cutting off his thoughts.

"As a friend, no da. Nothing more, nothing less," the monk remarked. "We only knew each other a few days, no da."

Tasuki popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Of course ya like her. Remember when she ran into ya this mornin'? Ya looked as if you were never gonna let 'er go."

"That's because she needed me, no da," the monk interjected. Tasuki didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, the chick's kinda strange, but all women are. I personally think she's kinda cute, if ya ask me. At least fer a woman. Have ya noticed that her eyes change color?"

Once again, Chichiri was amazed at the flame-haired bandit. He did notice, of course, but the color change wasn't extravagant or anything. But, he had to admit, it was still interesting. Chichiri closed his eye once more in an attempt to go back to meditating. In an attempt to escape from Tasuki's voice. However, fate wouldn't have it.

"She's kinda skittish around bridges, though," Tasuki chuckled, continuing on with the conversation. It was almost as if he didn't care if Chichiri was listening or not. Even though the monk actually was, despite his attempts not to. Tasuki took a swig of his sixth cup of sake and continued. "An' a bit suspicious. But damn, she was kinda fast. No wonder she knocked ya into that pond. O'course, I coulda caught her, if she didn't move outta the way."

"Quit trying to play matchmaker, no da," Chichiri told him sternly, opening his eye again. He gave up meditating. It was pointless at the moment. "I have all the relationships I need."

Tasuki grinned as he popped a mouthful of food into his awaiting cavern.

"That's sweet, Chiri, it truly is. But that doesn't change anythin'. Ya still seem kinda lonely, if ya ask me. Ever since Hikou died that second time-"

"Shut up." This time, Chichiri's voice was serious.

Tasuki waved him off. "I'm sorry, Chiri, but it's true." He took a swig of his sake. "Hey Chiri, get off your ass and get over here. This food is great!" he suddenly exclaimed, changing the subject.

The monk's stomach growled again, more fervently. Chichiri sighed, giving in. He got up and sat at the table, across from the bandit. Tasuki grinned at him, and dug into his food more passionately. Chichiri watched in amusement for a few seconds before lifting some food to his lips.

'I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be too close with anyone, Tasuki, no da. But thanks for your concern,' Chichiri thought just as he popped the food into his mouth. But deep inside, his heart said otherwise.

About half an hour later, Chichiri's head began to spin. His brain throbbed forcefully against his skull. He didn't drink the sake, so he knew something was wrong. He got up from the table, and he noticed that Tasuki was already passed out. His eye widened. He stepped away from the table, and began walking towards his staff. He was only half-way there when he collapsed. Darkness washed over him, embracing him in its cold grasp.

_xxxx_

Amara's eyes popped open, a sudden noise startling her out of her uneasy slumber. It was exactly 12:00 midnight. Amara sat up and listened, her blankets ruffling softly from the movement. There was nothing but silence now. She looked over at the dresser and noticed that the flame to her lamp was still burning.

"Whoops," she whispered.

She watched the candle as the flame danced, still alive as ever. The orange glow it cast was eerie, but beautiful at the same time. As if it promised danger and protection all at once. Without warning, the floorboards overhead creaked. Amara jumped, just as the life of the candle suddenly flickered out, plunging her into total darkness.

Her heart pounded in her chest as her mind went into overdrive.

'What was that?' she thought, officially scared. 'Was that the monster that attacked the village?'

The floorboards creaked again. It sounded like it was moving slowly in the direction that Amara knew to be the stairs. Whatever it was, it was coming.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, urging her to move, and to move fast. She silently got out of bed, careful not to make a noise. Scurrying towards the door, she bit back a yelp as she stubbed her toe on the dresser. Hopping painfully on one foot, she cast a glare in the direction of the evil piece of furniture and mentally screamed curses at it. As she fought back the pain and attempted to ignore the throbbing in her toe, Amara began walking again towards the door. Only to run smack-dab into it.

"Damn door," she muttered, rubbing her sore forehead.

She slowly opened it and stepped into the hallway. The hallways were dark, too. Completely, and utterly dark. Not even a cat would be able to see in the blanket of darkness that covered Amara. Taking a deep, silent breath in an attempt to quiet her pounding heartbeat, she tiptoed to Chichiri and Tasuki's room. This time, however, she held her hands out in front her, feeling along the walls.

When she finally felt the door to the other room, she slid it open, not daring to knock. She didn't want to know whatever-it-was that lurked upstairs to know she was awake. That would spell the word disaster. And right now, Amara wished that she couldn't spell. She took a deep breath and went inside. The lamp in their room was out, too. She felt around for them, only to come out empty-handed.

"Chichiri? Tasuki?" she dared to whisper out into the darkness. "Are you awake?"

No answer.

Panic gripped Amara's heart with iron hands. She bit back the urge to call them louder as she forced herself to walk slowly, silently, further into the room. Chichiri and Tasuki would have to be in here. The creaking sound came from upstairs again. That means that whatever-it-was wasn't on this floor, at least not yet.

Suddenly, she tripped over something. Amara managed to break her fall with her hands, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out in surprise. She looked back, towards the object that tripped her, and touched it. It felt like clothes. She moved her fingers along it, trying to identify if it was a person or just some discarded shirt or something.

Amara suddenly felt a brush of silky hair on her fingers. She traced her fingers along the strands, until she felt beads on his neck. There was only one person it could be.

It was Chichiri.

She cocked her head to the side. He was still asleep, after she just touched him like that? Shouldn't he be awake by now? And why the hell would he be sleeping on the floor in the middle of the room? Worry crept in her gut. Something was wrong.

"Chichiri," she whispered.

He didn't even stir.

"Chichiri!"

Still, no response.

Determined, Amara decided that drastic times called for drastic measures. She prayed that this would work. She fingered her way down to his face, until she felt his nose. She squeezed hard, closing her eyes and praying to God that he would wake up as she cut off his air supply. A few seconds passed…then a few more….

Chichiri woke with a start, taking in a big gasp of air. Amara jumped, startled. Chichiri panted slightly, seeming to cherish air at the moment, and looked in the direction of Amara. He winced when his head moved, and he clutched it with his hands, moaning softly.

Amara reached out to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oww….I don't feel so good, no da."

"I'm sorry, Chichiri, I'm so sorry," Amara said, tears stinging her eyes. She felt guilty for leaving them to go to her own room. Maybe, if they stayed together, Chichiri wouldn't feel like this. "I should've just stayed with you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, no da," Chichiri said dismissively. "We have to find Tasuki! Last time I saw him, he was at the table, no da."

Chichiri groaned as he stood up. His head felt like he was pounded by a hammer, and the ground he stood on seemed to move. He immediately knew what had happened. The food was drugged. He did manage to stand, although it was a bit clumsily. He was secretly glad that Amara couldn't see it, though he didn't have the faintest idea why.

"There's an evil presence in this place, no da," he said. "I'm going to get my staff, no da. You find Tasuki and wake him up."

"Right."

Amara crawled across the floor, trying to see if Tasuki was laying down on it, like Chichiri was. She was rewarded for her efforts by hitting her head on the table. She winced, but moved around it. Finally, she felt someone's shoe. With a sigh of relief, Amara stood up and touched his shoulder. She shook it roughly.

"Tasuki! Wake up!" she hissed.

No response. Amara growled quietly, knowing they don't have much time left. She shook harder.

"Damn it, Tasuki, if you don't wake up, I'll beat you to a pulp! Now get up!"

Suddenly, Amara heard rustling just to her right. She looked back, her heart skipping a beat.

"It's just me, no da."

Amara let out a relieved sigh, clutching her heart.

'Damn, I thought I was dead meat for a second there….'

Without warning, Chichiri smacked Tasuki upside the head with his staff. Hard. Tasuki jumped up, but before he could make a sound, Amara's hand instinctively flew to his mouth.

"Shut up, Tasuki! If you make any noise, we're all dead!" she hissed.

She felt him nod. She let go of his mouth and dropped her hand to her side. Then, unsurprisingly, Tasuki cursed.

"Shit, Chiri, that hurt!" he squeaked. "Ya didn't haveta hit so hard, ya know."

"I had to, no da. You wouldn't wake up."

Tasuki clutched his head. "Damn. My head feels like it's gonna split in two. It's worse than my hangovers!" Then he stopped to think about it. He let out a groan. "Ya know Chiri, I don't really think that this is jus' 'cause you almost caved in my head with that stick of yers."

"You're right, Tasu," Amara said. "The food was drugged. Now come on!"

"Wait, why aren't you drugged?"

"'Cause of my stupid suspicious nature. It just saved your ass. Now shut up and let's get going!"

Chichiri gave Tasuki his tessen, which the monk took the liberty of retrieving during the stressful attempt of waking up the drugged bandit. Tasuki nodded in gratitude, but the nod was veiled by the darkness. Chichiri suddenly stiffened.

"There's someone here, no da," he said.

Just then, the room was ignited with a dark, blood colored fire. Not only the color was off, but it didn't give off any heat, nor did it cause any destruction. It was a cold, lifeless fire. And in the room that was ablaze with the crimson flames, the elderly woman known as Mrs. Wang stood in the middle. Her wrinkled face was no longer tear-streaked and afraid; no longer filled with sorrow, as it was earlier that evening. In the place of her tears, was a sinister grin.

Her grin wasn't natural. Her teeth were sharp, like a shark's teeth. Sharp and pointy, with a deadly shine. Threatening to rip you apart. The gums were almost nonexistent. Her eyes were wide, giving her a crazed look, and had the glimmer of a hunger so deep, it could never be satiated. Her eyes turned a bloody crimson color, and her hair floated slightly in the air. Her nails were more on the verge of claws, and they twitched, as if they had a mind of their own. As if they were yearning to feel blood rush over them. Amara instinctively took a step back.

"I'm sorry, my dears," the old woman said. "But you will never leave alive."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Amara. Everything clicked into place. The coldness of her skin. The story Mrs. Wang told them, the way she suggested resting at her inn, her food. The kindness she displayed that was so unnatural for someone who just lost everything. Her hospitality was just a hoax!

Amara burned with anger and fear. She did her best to hide her fear, however. If they were going to make it out of here, she would have to be strong. She glared at Mrs. Wang, who's grin never vanished from her features. She jabbed her finger in the woman's direction.

"You! You're the one who did all this! You're the monster that destroyed the village!"

The woman's grin widened, but she didn't say anything. Amara snarled.

"You tricked us into coming here, so you could drug us! You planned to kill us in our sleep, didn't you?"

"Yes," Mrs. Wang hissed. "I did, dear. However, it never occurred to me that you wouldn't eat. It doesn't matter, though. You're going to die tonight."

Tasuki growled. "Not if I can help it!" He cried as he lunged at her, his tessen in hand.

"Rekka shin'en!" he cried as he swung his weapon.

To everyone's surprise, especially Tasuki's, no destructive flames erupted from the tessen. Just a wisp of an orange flame lingered in the air, before it was snuffed out. Tasuki's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" he cried, staring at the tessen in complete shock. "What happened? Work, damn it!" With that, he started shaking his weapon childishly around. "Work!"

The woman laughed, her shark teeth glimmering in the purple firelight.

"That drug I gave you reduces your powers," she said. "I placed it in the food, as well as the sake. And since you ate and drank so much, Tasuki, you're power's nearly gone altogether. There was some sleeping potion in it, to make you sleep the night away, but no matter. You still have no chance."

"Grrr, shadup, ya ol' hag!" Tasuki cried as he ran at her. Amara couldn't help but notice he was a lot slower than this morning.

Amara called to him just as Tasuki punched Mrs. Wang in the face, hard enough to send her face so far back, that it looked like he broke her neck. However, all she did was keep turning it, until her head rotated in a complete, 360 degree circle. Tasuki screamed, jumping back and landing on his butt. He pointed his finger at her.

"D-did y-you just s-see that?" he cried. "Sh-she's a…a…"

"Ghost," Amara finished, looking at her friend. She couldn't help but laugh as Tasuki screamed again, like a girl, and hide behind Chichiri. She looked back at the woman in the center of the room. "What I'm thinking…is that a ghost took over the woman's body after she killed her. Then, she went to the village and destroyed that, too. Using the old woman."

The elderly woman laughed. "My, you are perceptive, little girl. You're correct."

"Tell me, why did you do it?" Amara asked, trying to buy as much time as possible. She had the feeling that in a few moments, they would be fighting for their lives.

Laughter erupted from Mrs. Wang's throat. It was a maniacal laughter that sent chills racing down Amara's spine. However, before she knew what was happening, the woman ran at her, her feet faster than she could've anticipated.

"To kill **you**!" she cried as she aimed a clawed hand at her throat.

Chichiri saw it all in slow motion. The woman as she lunged, her feet propelling her through the air towards Amara. Images of Hikou and Kouran filled his head, his heart clenching with regret. He had lost everything, in one fateful day.

'Never again,' he thought, as he focused his energy into his hands. He held them up, aiming against the woman that sought Amara's life. An anger mixed with sorrow filled his being; regret pounded its way into his head with each racing heartbeat. 'Never again, will I let someone I care about die!'

A flash of blue light erupted from his hands. It was a blast, strong enough to destroy the body of Mrs. Wang as it hit her square on. Amara was flung back from the aftershock, hitting her back against the hard wall that separated her room from this one. She grimaced from the sudden impact, then looked over to where the light came from. Chichiri was on one knee, panting hard; his lungs seemed to not have enough oxygen. Sweat trickled down his face and fell on the floor. It appeared he used a lot of his chi for that attack, since his chi had been reduced due to the drug the woman gave him. Amara rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Are you alright, Chichiri?" she asked.

He nodded, then scrambled to his feet. Amara stood up too, as well as Tasuki. Tasuki frowned, and crossed his arms, sulking.

"Damn it, Chiri, I was gonna take that freak down m'self."

Amara smirked. "You're the one who was hiding behind Chichiri."

Tasuki glared at her. "I was just waiting for a good time ta strike, is all. I was not **hiding**."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Sorry, sorry." It was pure sarcasm, and Tasuki knew it. He growled, but didn't say anything else. "We should get going now," Amara suddenly said, a chill running down her spine. Tasuki and Chichiri nodded, and together, the trio ran out of the room. The crimson fire that had enveloped the room they were in was also down the hall; in fact, it was everywhere.

They were heading down the hall, towards the staircase that would lead them to the floor below. A floor closer to the exit of this nightmare. The rings on Chichiri's staff jingled as he ran, echoing through the hallway eerily. Amara's heart pounded in her head, fear gripping her soul. She had the feeling that they didn't necessarily destroy the monster just yet. She knew that it was too soon, that the woman died too easily.

Just as the staircase came in sight, a figure materialized in front of it. Amara's eyes widened as she skidded to a halt, along with the two celestial warriors. Before them stood a monster, but in the shape of a woman. It's skin was as pale as death, smooth, and luminescent like the moon. However, her eyes were all black; they were deep voids of darkness. Her hair was black and snake-like, slithering here and there, as if it had a mind of its own. The nails on her hands were sharp, long, and lethal. Her grin was that of a shark's, her teeth shining in her crimson world.

"You didn't actually think you would get away, did you?" the woman asked. Then her grin grew, and Amara braced herself. "Now **die**!"

A sudden, red energy blast raced towards them. Amara and Tasuki leaped in one direction, while Chichiri leaped in another. They all managed to dodge successfully, but the blast did a u-turn and came right back at them, aiming for Amara and Tasuki. Amara didn't have time to dodge. Tasuki quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way. They barely dodged it. The bandit turned to the ghost, trying to stop the shaking in his knees. He failed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he cried, at least able to keep his voice even.

The ghost didn't care. She ignored him as that last attack rammed into the floor, making a giant hole. Smoke drifted from the cavity. The woman didn't lose her crazed smile as she prepared another attack. Just as she let the blast loose at Amara, Chichiri jumped in front of her. He began slammed his staff in front of him, chanting whispered words to himself. Where the staff was, a shield appeared, enveloping Tasuki and Amara just before the blast hit them. The attack swept over the shield, enveloping it as a river would envelope a rock. The woman hissed.

"Can't…keep this up…no da," Chichiri said, straining to keep the barrier. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and trickled down the side of his face. "We…need a plan…no da."

Amara furrowed her eyebrows. "But the woman's a ghost! How are we going to beat her? We can't kill her 'cause she's already dead!"

Suddenly, a crack danced across the surface of the barrier. Chichiri groaned.

"I'll…keep her distracted…no da. You two…just get out of here," he finally said.

Amara's eyes widened in horror. She shook her head violently. She clenched her fists until her nails dug deep into her skin, blood dripping from her hand. Amara didn't care.

"No way, José! I'm not leaving you!"

"She's right, Chiri!" Tasuki agreed. "I'll stay and help you." He turned to Amara. "But **you**, on the other hand, are gonna get the hell outta here. Jump down the hole there, and try not to break any bones."

"What?"

Suddenly, Chichiri focused more energy, and the barrier that protected them erupted. Energy that resembled lightning streamed from where the barrier was and disintegrated the crimson flood. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting.

"Chichiri…." Amara whispered.

He turned to her, and narrowed his eye. Amara's eyes widened at the urgency she saw in it. His burning desire to keep her alive. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Go!" Chichiri cried.

Amara ran. She ran towards the gaping hole in the floor just as Chichiri let out another huge blast of energy at the ghost. The ghost laughed, and countered with her own. Tasuki ran out from behind Chichiri and made a mad dash towards the woman, raising his tessen. An intense determination was in his eyes as he swung his tessen, focusing whatever energy he had into the attack. This time, a river of fire rushed out, engulfing the ghost, distracting her just enough so Chichiri's blast could overcome her own and hit her as well.

The hole was only a few feet away. Amara could feel the heat from Tasuki's fire, the electrifying energy of Chichiri's blast, just behind her. But that wasn't what stopped her when she was so close to her chance of escape. No. What stopped her was the sound of laughter and the shouting of curses. Amara slowly turned around, her hazel eyes wide with dread.

Tasuki was held in the air by the crimson energy that radiated off of the ghost. His eyes were glazed with exhaustion and pain, but still he was struggling and yelling curses at the top of his lungs. A large, cavernous hole was in the wall, letting in the cool night air from outside. Amara's eyes finally rested on Chichiri, still on the ground. He was held upright only by his staff; he looked like he was near unconsciousness.

Before Amara's eyes, the ghost's energy wound around Chichiri as well. He was too exhausted to escape. His chi too drained to attack. The energy that bound Tasuki began to stretch. His limbs stretched apart, until he was a big 'X'. Still, it kept stretching, until Tasuki's shouting of curses turned into screams of agony.

"Tasuki!" Amara and Chichiri cried in unison.

The woman just laughed. She held Tasuki near the point where she ripped him apart. Tasuki gnashed his teeth together, trying to endure the pain. The ghost looked at Amara, her dark eyes gleaming.

"You're the one I really want, Amara," she said. "You're the one I need to kill. If you don't come, dear, I'll kill both your friends. First this boy, then the monk."

"Run, Amara!" Chichiri exclaimed, his voice barely loud enough to hear. "Just get out of here!"

"Yeah…idiot," Tasuki agreed through painful breaths of air. "Save…yerself…."

Amara couldn't move. Fear pinned her feet in place. Her heart pounded in her chest, and it felt like her lungs just collapsed. She couldn't breathe. She could only watch; she could only hear Tasuki's screams as the energy around him slowly pulled him apart.

_No matter what, Amara, you must live!_

The voice of her mom broke her out of her trance. She turned her back on the two seishi and ran to the hole behind her.

'I'm sorry, Tasuki. Chichiri,' Amara said, tears flowing from her eyes. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, fear gripped her heart. 'I'm just…too scared….I don't want to die. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

The hole was now directly in front of her, when another voice flitted through her brain.

_And you say that you're nothing? That you're some kinda coward? Who the hell do you think you're fooling?_

Amara stopped in her tracks.

_You're braver than you think, no da. And we'll both protect you. We won't let you fall, no da._

Tasuki's screams grew louder. Amara turned on her heels, her eyes on the floor, and made her way back towards the horrible screams. Her heart was racing, and her mind urged her back towards her chance of surviving. She didn't listen. Her tears dripped down her chin and onto the floor.

"So, the little girl decided to stay after all, huh?" the ghost asked. "Hmm….sorry to say, I'll kill them either way. You've only prolonged the inevitable, dear."

The ghost's energy slowly made its way towards her, from all directions. Amara stood still, her soul churning with emotions. Images of her mother flitted to her brain, only to be replaced with Chichiri and Tasuki. Her mother's last screams that could be heard inside her head slowly were replaced by her new friends' laughter. Tears continued to stream down Amara's face, her hands shaking as she clenched them into fists.

"No," Amara said, her voice surprisingly calm, stable. "I'm not going to let you hurt them."

The ghost laughed. "Don't worry. I'll kill them after I kill you."

Amara looked up, her eyes flashing with clashing emotions. Boiling anger mixed with unfailing devotion. Peace mixed with turbulence. Hatred mixed with love. Amara clenched her eyes shut, unable to control the emotions that wracked her body.

"I said no!" she cried as she rushed forwards, towards the ghost.

Amara knew this was stupid. Completely and utterly stupid, to rush towards a ghost that she had no hope of defeating. But she didn't care. Her feet carried her to her fate. As Amara neared, the ghost sent her energy out to meet her. Her energy wrapped itself around Amara's wrists and ankles and held her up. The bonds tightened just enough to make Amara cry out in pain. She gnashed her teeth. Hazel orbs glared defiantly back into pools of darkness. The ghost laughed, then sent another thread of energy towards her; it looked different this time. It looked more like a weapon, instead of cloth-like bonds. It looked like a scythe.

'Like the grim reaper,' Amara thought as she looked at the point of the crimson weapon, her eyes wide with terror.

The blade shot forwards, towards Amara's heart. Her scream echoed in the death-like silence. Chichiri and Tasuki's eyes widened. A greenish-blue light surrounded Amara in a protective orb, the bracelets on her wrists glowing. The light spread outwards, and to the two seishi's surprise, turquoise-colored arrows shot out in all directions from the orb.

A single arrow found its way to the ghost's chest. Screaming, the woman slowly faded from existence. The energy that bound Amara and her friends deteriorated, like paper in fire. All three fell to the ground, the bandit groaning in pain. Just before the ghost disappeared altogether, she looked at Amara. Her eyes were no longer voids of darkness. They were a beautiful ocean blue. Her teeth were no longer shark-like; they were human.

"Thank you," the ghost whispered, just before she ceased to exist.

The ground met Amara as darkness blanketed her in a comfortable embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please send me some feedback. I want to know if this story is good ^-^ Thanks a bunch to IttyBittyTidbits for reviewing so faithfully, and helping a lot with this story! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

Amara was floating in a sea of black. There was nothing here; not a soul was seen. Amara was alone, in this sea. She looked around, feeling so tired. Feeling so drained. But no matter how drained she was, she still felt her emotions. Oh, how she wished she couldn't feel at all; how she wished she could be numb. Amara remembered what had happened. She remembered how she almost left her friends to die. How she **wanted** to, even after all they did for her. Self-loathing clutched her heart, guilt entered her soul. Her whole being was a turbulence of emotional agony. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't care. There were no witnesses here.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her voice echoed in the gloomy darkness. "I'm so, so sorry. I…I don't deserve to live. I wish I could just die."

Another memory tugged at her brain.

_ You're the one I need to kill,_ the ghost had said. Amara let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's better if I die," she told herself. "Maybe if I die, then Chichiri and Tasuki wouldn't have to go through so much trouble. Maybe then, they won't be in danger."

Her tears wouldn't stop; her pain refused to relinquish its hold. It was just like what happened to her mother. How she just abandoned her, when she should have stayed. If she didn't leave the car…. Suddenly, it was like she was re-living the nightmare; images flashed before her eyes, like a movie screen, and she couldn't stop it.

_It was raining that night. The clouds covered the moon, so only the fluorescent lights of California lit the way. They were far from the beauty of the silver orb in the sky. The rain was pouring on the windshield with enough force that it seemed like the whole car was underwater._

_ Amara and her mother were heading back home; it was Amara's birthday. They were returning from the skating rink. Amara's hands were full of the presents that her mom gave her, all wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper and neat little bows. Big boxes, little boxes, heavy boxes that she hasn't even opened yet. Amara felt excitement rush through her; she couldn't wait to open them when she got home. Her smile said it all. Right next to her feet were the dainty little ice-skates that were her first opening present. Happiness surged inside of the little Amara, and her eyes showed it. They sparkled and danced as the memories of what happened streamed through her brain, and anticipation of what would come made her smile nearly burst her face._

_ But that happiness wasn't meant to last._

_ It all happened in a blur. An eighteen-wheeler slipping on the wet concrete on the bridge. The back of it ramming into the car that her mother drove. The chaos as their car's tires screeched, the car spinning, tumbling, and finally crashing into the rails of the bridge. The glass had long since shattered, the fragments clinging to Amara's hair, cutting her skin. Her hazel orbs were shut tight in fear, but when she did open them, she was horrified at what she saw. _

_ Blood was everywhere; splattered on the windows, dripping from her mother's temple and onto her delicate skin. Glass shards probed deep into her flesh, forcing the sickening crimson to ooze out and trickle down onto the seats. The scent of blood saturated the air, filling Amara's lungs. Tears streamed down from Amara's eyes, her heart racing in fear; dread made her heart plummet to her stomach. The front of the car was half-suspended over the raging river just below them; the current swift and strong. Even Amara knew that if they fell, they would die._

_ This wasn't supposed to happen. _

_ "M-Mommy?" Amara asked. _

_ Her mother groaned. She looked back at Amara, her eyes wide with panic._

_ "Amara, listen to me. You have to get out of here. And whatever you do, keep your weight in the back of the car. Do not come towards me."_

_ "But Momm-"_

_ "No buts, Amara," her mother interjected. "Amara, you must live, no matter what." With those words, she reached over to the back seat carefully, and quickly unbuckled Amara's seatbelt. "And always know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. Now I want you to get out."_

_ "But Mommy, what about you?" Amara asked, her eyes wide with fear._

_ "Don't worry about me! You must live!" her mom ordered. "No matter what, Amara, you must live!"_

_ "But-"_

_ Her mother gave her a stern look. Amara knew that if she left, her mother would die. Somehow, the young girl knew it. She didn't want to leave, or she would be the one responsible for her mother's death. Maybe, if she stayed a little longer, the police would come and help them. The car groaned. Her mother gave her another horrified but insistent look. Her gaze was hard; that look refused any disobedience. Tears streamed from Amara's eyes as she nodded once, muttered her last "I love you," and exited the car. No sooner had she stepped onto the bridge did the car groan once more, and lurched forward. Amara shot her head back just in time to catch her mother's expression. Her brown eyes were wide with fear, but at the same time showed acceptance of her fate. Amara could hear her mother's final scream echo inside her head, over and over, like a haunting melody. Then came the splash as the river claimed her only family._

_ The brilliant lights of California didn't seem so bright to the little girl anymore. A crowd gathered behind her, at the scene of the crime. Amara could faintly hear the sound of sirens. But all this seemed so dream-like. Almost as if it wasn't really real. As if it wasn't reality, and that this was some sort of nightmare that she could wake up from. However something inside of Amara knew it to be true, and that part drove Amara over the edge. Guilt and fear claimed her heart as she turned on her heels and ran, tears streaming down her face. A few adults tried to grab her, but she managed to slip past their hands. She never stopped. _

_ Finally, she was off of the bridge and into the city, where there were no raging rivers, nor suspended bridges. Where there was nothing but people going their merry way, umbrellas in their hands and not a care in the world. Where everyone was oblivious. Amara felt a sudden chill, could hear the voice of the one person that she knew would be gone from her life forever. _

_ "Amara."_

_ The little girl turned and saw the hazy image of the first of many ghosts she would see in her lifetime: her mother._

The memory finally ended, leaving Amara breathless, tears running down her face. Her heart pounded in her head, a guilty emptiness clouding her senses. No, she couldn't live. Not after she abandoned her mother. If she hadn't left the car, her mother would still be with her, alive. They would be in California right now, chatting about their day, their week, whatever. They would be drinking soda, eating popcorn, and watching movies all night on the weekends. They would be **together**. But they couldn't be, just because Amara abandoned her.

Fire suddenly flared up around her. A burning, crimson flame that sought to take her life. It was the most beautiful thing Amara has ever seen; entrancing. She looked deep into the flames, aware of the danger, but ignoring it. She loved this fire.

Suddenly, she felt something soothing and cool wash over the flames, trying to put it out. The beautiful fire that flickered with the image of her mother. Amara could feel the presence of another; could hear the childish voice that called to her.

"Amara-san! Let me heal you, please!" the voice cried.

"No!" Amara cried, forcing it back with all the strength she had.

Amara mounted imaginary walls surrounding the fire; her inner barriers. She couldn't let this fire be destroyed. She curled up into a ball and looked deep into the flames that surrounded her. She could practically see her mother reaching for her. She could practically hear her calling her name. Amara closed her eyes.

Maybe it's time to be with her again.

_xxxx_

Chichiri opened his eye, his face still without its mask. He squinted as the bright light momentarily blinded him. When his eye adjusted, a child's face suddenly popped up into his field of vision. His eye widened and he stiffened for a split second, then he relaxed.

"Nyan-Nyan," he greeted the blue-haired, purple-eyed goddess.

"Chichiri-san!" the girl cried, grinning a toothy grin. "I'm glad you're awake! I took out all the icky stuff in your body that the mean old lady put in it!"

Chichiri smiled. "Thank you, no da."

Nyan-Nyan nodded again, still grinning. She held her hands behind her back, like she was hiding something, and the gleam in her eyes told Chichiri exactly what it was.

"Nyan-Nyan, can you please give me back my mask, no da?" he asked as he held out his hand for it.

Nyan-Nyan's eyes grew big. "But, Chichiri-san! I can heal that scar! Then you won't need to hide your face! I mean-"

Chichiri shook his head, cutting her off. "It's alright, Nyan-Nyan. Just give it back, no da."

The girl pouted, but did as he asked. Chichiri put the smiling mask on.

"Thanks, no da."

Chichiri walked through the halls of the palace where Taiitsukun resided. After Nyan-Nyan told him that Taiitsukun came right after the battle with the ghost and brought him to Mt. Taikyoku, he had quite a few questions on his mind. Pertaining to Amara. So, he went to search for Taiitsukun.

Nyan-Nyan cartwheeled in the air, giggling like a maniac. Chichiri smiled at her antics, the rings on his staff jingling with every step he took. Tasuki yawned as he came out of his bedroom, which just so happened to be near Chichiri was at the moment. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oi, Chichiri, are we dead?" he asked.

"No. We're in Mt. Taikyoku, no da," he told him. "I want to ask Taiitsukun a few questions. Wanna come, no da?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly, Taiitsukun appeared behind Tasuki, a grave expression on her face. Tasuki literally jumped three feet into the air. He landed on his butt, his hand clutching his chest, where his heart was.

"Damn it, ya ol' hag! Quit scarin' me!" Tasuki cried, pointing irritably at her wrinkled face.

"I'm not a hag, you dimwit," was her reply.

The Nyan-Nyan that was with Chichiri went by her side. She looked up at her master.

"Taiitsukun-sama, can I heal your face?" she asked cutely.

A vein popped in Taiitsukun's forehead. "No! Quit bugging me!"

Nyan-Nyan went into a giggling fit and resumed her cartwheels in the air. Taiitsukun looked at the two seishi warriors in front of her. The atmosphere around them changed dramatically, and even Tasuki could tell that.

"Listen. Amara-san's subconscious is refusing Nyan-Nyan's healing powers. She's unconscious, has a fever, and her life force is dangerously low. I believe she wants to die."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "What? That's not possible! Amara would never-"

"Well, she does," Taiitsukun snapped.

Another Nyan-Nyan popped out of nowhere, beside Taiitsukun. She nodded her head vigorously, her purple eyes full of worry. Taiitsukun looked at the two warriors seriously, which in turn, looked at each other. Tasuki's eyes narrowed, a fire burning within them.

"Where's her room? I'm gonna give her a hell of a good talkin' to!"

Taiitsukun led them to Amara's room herself. As the door to the room came into sight, Tasuki ran ahead, bursting through the door. Sure enough, Amara was laying sprawled under the sheets. A cold sweat gleamed on her forehead, and her breathing was shallow and quick. Her face was flushed with fever. He stopped in his tracks, seeing the full extent of Amara's condition. He looked at the floor, tears in his eyes. Then, he stormed over to her bed. He grabbed her by her shoulders, a single tear falling from his eyes.

"Damn it, Amara! Wake up!" he cried, shaking her slightly. "You can beat this! You can't die now! Not when we're just gettin' ta know each other! Damn it, wake up!" he shook a little harder. "Why won't you wake up, damn it?"

Chichiri walked over and laid a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. Just before Tasuki shook Amara again, he spoke.

"Tasuki, shaking her won't do any good, no da."

The sad tone in Chichiri's voice made Tasuki let go. He looked back at the monk, tears still in his amber eyes. He huffed, quickly wiped away the tears, and stormed out of the room. Taiitsukun watched him go. Once the door closed, she turned to Chichiri.

"Chichiri, if her life force remains as it is, and if she doesn't allow Nyan-Nyan to heal her, she will die," Taiitsukun informed him. "Will you allow that to happen?"

"What are you talking about, Taiitsukun, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking down sadly at Amara. Her quick, shallow breaths echoed in his ears. "What can I do? She probably doesn't trust me as much as she doesn't trust Nyan-Nyan, no da. She's suspicious of everyone, no da. She'll most likely not allow my life force in either."

Taiitsukun shook her head gravely. "I'm sure Amara has her secrets, Chichiri, as do you. And I'm sure she's not ready to tell them to you just yet, because she doesn't trust you. But she did risk her life to protect you and Tasuki, even when the chance to escape was within her grasp. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Chichiri nodded, finally looking up at Taiitsukun. "I think I do, no da."

Taiitsukun nodded tersely. "Good." With that, she vanished from the room.

Chichiri looked down at the girl on the bed and let out a sigh. He knew what he would have to do, but he'd have to be careful. If he wasn't… he shuddered mentally at what could happen.

The monk carefully took off his mask. If he was going to do this, he knew deep down that he would have to come clean. He couldn't hide his real face, if he expected Amara to trust him at all. Chichiri placed the mask on the nightstand next to the bed and kneeled down. His face was so close to Amara's now. He could feel her warm breath caress his face; he closed his eyes. He could hear her frantic heartbeat as it struggled to keep her alive.

Without warning, her chest stopped moving. She wasn't breathing, and Chichiri could hear her heartbeat slowing down. Without another hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers. Chichiri closed his eye as he sent his own life force into hers, as he himself felt like he was being sucked in.

It was so dark, in Amara's mind, Chichiri noticed. He looked around. There was nothing but darkness here, and a sense of emotional suffering and self-hatred. It saddened him to see that the seemingly happy Amara would harbor such awful emotions. He shook his head.

'I have to find Amara, no da,' he thought to himself as he began moving.

As he wandered in the darkness, he began to see a glimmer of light, as well as feel a burning heat. The monk ran over to where it was, certain that Amara was there somewhere in the midst of the burning sensation. He stopped as he saw roaring flames surround Amara. She was curled into a ball, tears streaming down her eyes. It was almost as if she accepted those flames. Chichiri took a step towards her, but something was in the way. Now that he looked at it, it was a clear, but bluish, barrier that kept the fire in, and everything else out. He banged his fist on it to get her attention.

"Amara-san!" Chichiri cried. "Amara-san, let me help you, no da!"

Amara looked up, but the look in her eyes made Chichiri freeze. They were dead. As if she no longer had the will to live. Tears streamed down her eyes, her eyes bloodshot, and Chichiri couldn't help but wonder if she was crying all this time.

"Chichiri…." Amara whispered.

"Amara-san! Let me help you!" Chichiri cried. "I won't leave until you do, no da!"

Amara shook her head, much to the monk's disbelief. His eyes widened at her next words.

"I'm so sorry, Chichiri. I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve you and Tasuki. I was about to abandon you both, so I can save myself, just like…just like…."

But she couldn't bring herself to finish. A sob racked her body, and she buried her face into her hands. Her sobs made the monk's heart break. Chichiri realized then, that he had to save her. Save her from all this agony that had been growing inside of her heart, save her from herself. Chichiri banged on the barrier again.

"Amara! Let me in!"

Amara shook her head vigorously, not once looking at him. "No! Just leave me alone, Chichiri! Let me die!"

"No, I won't leave you, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, trying to sound light-hearted but failing. "You know that I won't leave you. Please, Amara-san. Let me in!"

"No! Get away from me!" Amara cried, finally looking up at him. She stood up, the flames getting closer to her with every passing second. "We've only known each other for a few days! Why do you want to save me so bad? What're you trying to do?"

Amara's distrust tore at Chichiri's heart . He put a hand on the barrier, his brown eye revealing his sorrow.

"I'm trying to help you, no da," Chichiri answered. "Why can't you trust me, Amara-san? Why won't you let me in?"

Something pulsed in the barrier, and images flickered in Chichiri's head.

_A little, five-year-old Amara was playing at some sort of park. It was nearing sunset. Amara was swinging alone, her little fists holding tightly to the ropes. A cute smile was on her face as she swung higher and higher, her feet reaching for the sky. Suddenly, a man walked up to her._

_ "Hey, sweetie," the man said in a gentle voice as he kneeled to her level. "You're Amara Durand, right?"_

_ Amara stopped the swing and looked at the man. She gave him a grin._

_ "Yep." her voice was high-pitched and cute. "Is there anything I can do for you, mister?"_

_ The man chuckled. "No, you're mother just told me to come and get you, is all. Come on, I'll take you to her. She's worried about you."_

_ Amara smiled. "Okay!"_

_ She got off the swing and took the man's hand. As they were walking, Amara's mother suddenly rounded the corner of a building, her eyes wide with fear. One look at the man and Amara sent her into a rage. She ran over to the man, her eyes full of hatred, and jerked Amara away from him._

_ "What the hell are you trying to do with my daughter?" she cried. "Don't you dare touch my baby!"_

_ The man's eyes widened, and he held his hands up in a placatory manner. Then, in a heartbeat, the man ran off. Amara's mother took out her phone and called the police. When she hung up, Amara looked up at her mother, confusion in her eyes._

_ "But Mommy, he was going to bring me to you," Amara told her._

_ Her mother hugged her tightly, tears trickling from her eyes. _

_ "No, Amara. He wasn't going to bring you to me. He was going to take you."_

_ Amara's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?"_

_ "Because he wanted to hurt you. You can't ever leave my side. You must never trust people, Amara."_

_ "But Mommy, there's nice people out there too, right?"_

_ "Sure there is. But not many, sweetie. I don't want you to trust anyone other than Mommy, okay?"_

_ Amara nodded, then she looked in the direction the man ran. She looked back to her mother with wide, hazel eyes. _

_ "Mommy? Why don't I have a daddy?"_

_ Her mother's eyes widened for a split second, then they softened. She hugged her daughter again and whispered a story in her ear._

_ "You do have a daddy, Amara. It's just, he doesn't know you're alive. A long time ago, Mommy was dancing one night and went to get something to drink. But when she wasn't looking, someone put something in her drink. Mommy felt really bad that night, and the next thing she knew, she had you in her tummy. And she never saw your daddy, not even once."_

_ Amara's eyes widened. She pulled away from her mother and looked up at her. Her mom's eyes were full of tears, and it hurt the child to see her mother that way. To see her so sad. Amara reached a chubby hand to her mom's face and wiped away a tear. _

_ "But Mommy's feeling better now, right?" the child asked. "I don't need a daddy, as long as I have Mommy."_

_ Her mother smiled and hugged the little girl. She ran her fingers down her daughter's dark brown hair, tears still streaming from her eyes. _

_ "Amara, please don't trust anyone. They'll only end up hurting you. I love you, I love you so much. I don't want to see you hurt. Promise me that you won't trust anyone other than me."_

_ Amara nodded into the hug. She clutched her mother's shirt._

_ "I promise."_

Chichiri suddenly found himself back where he was, in Amara's subconscious. His hand was still on the barrier. His eye widened as he quickly took his hand off as if he'd been burned.

'That…was her memory?' Chichiri asked himself. 'How tragic…to grow up without a father….'

He looked over to Amara. Her eyes were wide, and her body trembled. Her hands were hugging herself. By the look in her eyes, he knew that she could tell he saw that memory.

"Please, Chichiri," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. "Go away. Please go away."

Chichiri shook his head, determined. "No."

Without any more words, Chichiri used some of his life force to get inside, to Amara. Past the barrier that protected her. He pushed against it. Amara's energy crackled around him, trying to force him out, but he didn't give up. He grit his teeth against the energy.

'This…barrier's…strong, no da,' he thought to himself as he pushed himself inside, his own life force protecting him.

"Why are you doing this, Chichiri?" Amara shrieked. "Why? You don't even know me!"

Chichiri looked at her. "I…won't…let…you go, no da."

Images of Hikou flashed in the monk's mind. Tears stung at his eyes as he remembered holding Hikou's hand when he was being washed away in the flood, then when his soul was leaving him for the second time. He pushed them back and continued forcing himself through. He was determined not to let death claim this girl, too.

"Why?" This time, tears trickled down from Amara's wide, hazel eyes.

Finally, the heat of Amara's fever rushed to Chichiri's face as he pushed past the last of Amara's barrier. He fell to his knees, panting slightly. The fire that raged inside of Amara's barrier was rushing for her now, as if it was trying to take her before he could save her. He got up and quickly ran to Amara as the flames licked at her feet. She bit down her lip, trying not to cry out from the pain as the flames seared her legs.

Chichiri finally made it. He pulled Amara into a hug, and sent his chi out, forming a barrier that spanned outwards. His chi put out the fire that sought Amara's life, and all that was left in her world was them and the smoke.

Amara couldn't push him away. Tears streamed from her eyes as her heart beat irregularly in her chest. She looked up at Chichiri, just as he looked down at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw his real face. She gingerly reached up and traced her fingers across the scar that spanned over his left eye and across the bridge of his nose. Chichiri stiffened, but didn't push her away. He didn't even turn away from her; he just stared into those hazel eyes that seemed to captivate him.

"Why?" Amara asked as she retracted her hand. Her voice was no louder than a whisper. "Why did you save me, when I almost left you and Tasuki to die?"

Chichiri released his hold on her and took a step back, a smile forming on his face. "But you didn't leave us, Amara-san, no da. I'm proud of you, no da."

Amara pouted. "You didn't answer my question."

Chichiri laughed. "Sorry. I saved you because I don't want you to die, Amara-san, no da. You're my friend, and I care about you, no da. That's all there is to it."

Amara was stunned into silence. Then she let out a grin. With that smile, the walls that she had built and kept up all this time came crumbling down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

With those two words, the monk could feel himself being rushed backwards, away from Amara. Chichiri opened his eye, suddenly back in the room at Taiitsukun's palace. Before him lay Amara, her dark, reddish brown hair scattered over the sheets, her breathing now deep and quiet. The flush on her cheeks was now gone, the fever broken. Her chi was slowly rising, he observed. He let out a sigh of relief. He did it.

The monk felt drained. It took more chi than he anticipated to get through Amara's barriers. He felt slightly guilty that he saw one of her memories, but it did explain why she was so suspicious of people. He reached over to the mask that sat on the nightstand and put it on. As he turned back to Amara, he smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

_"Thank you."_

Amara's voice suddenly echoed in his head as he touched her skin, sounding out those last two words he heard from her.

"You're welcome, Amara-san," he said quietly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

_xxxx_

Amara could feel the soft sheets under her, the warm comforter blanketing her. She could feel her chest rise and fall, could hear the sound of silence that rang in her ears. She could hear her own blood swish through her veins. She felt different. There was something about her that just felt different today, but she couldn't quite place it. She could feel someone else's presence, not only in the room, but **inside** her, somehow.

She finally opened her eyes, then grimaced as light flooded her vision. Amara blinked, trying to adjust her eyes. Once her vision cleared, two faces suddenly popped up in her face. One was a blue-haired, purple-eyed girl, and the other was a super deformed monk.

"Good morning!" Chichiri cried happily in a childish way. "Good morning, Amara-san no da!"

"Yay! Nyan-Nyan's here to help you! That's me!" the purple-eyed girl cried, grinning and patting herself on her chest. "Amara-san worried Nyan-Nyan and everybody! I'm so happy you're safe now!"

Amara blinked, unsure of what to make all of this. Hazel eyes met purple ones, then flitted to the cat-like ones of the monk.

"Uh….sorry?"

Suddenly, she heard speeding footsteps behind the door to her room. Without warning, Tasuki slammed the door open, panting slightly. He literally crossed the room in two steps. He looked down at her, composing himself, his amber eyes betraying his joy. He tried to hide it in a scowl.

"You idiot! Why'dja have ta go an' worry us like that?" he cried, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly to prove his point. "We were worried sick 'boutcha! What the hell was goin' through yer head?"

Amara began feeling light-headed from all the shaking. Finally, Tasuki stopped, letting out a small huff. The room spun, and Amara let out a grin.

"Sorry…."

"Yer damn right, ya should be," Tasuki huffed again and turned his back to her.

Amara's grin got bigger. She leaned over and hugged Tasuki from behind. He blinked, a small blush forming on his face.

"Thanks, Tasu," Amara said. "Thanks for worrying about me."

Tasuki blinked, then let out another small huff. He took a sudden interest in the floor.

"Sure. Just don't make me do it again. It ain't fun, I'll tell ya that."

Amara laughed, then turned back to Chichiri. He was back to his normal, non-chibi self. She could feel something connecting each other, as she looked at the monk. She mentally shook her head, dismissing the thought. Maybe something went haywire in her brain or something; she couldn't understand it. Chichiri cocked his head to the side in an endearing, questioning manner. Amara blinked, suddenly realizing that she was staring at him. She grinned, a barely noticeable blush tinting her cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry."

Chichiri grinned back.

Tasuki suddenly left, muttering something about going to try to find something to eat and some sake. Amara sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Now she was alone with Chichiri, and that strange feeling was back with a vengeance. She decided to ignore it.

"So….how long was I out?" she suddenly asked, looking at the monk.

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her nightstand. He seemed to be contemplating about something. After a few seconds he looked up at her.

"About two weeks, no da."

Amara shot up. "What? Two whole weeks?"

"You were exhausted, no da. And you had a fever. You needed the rest, no da."

Amara jumped out of bed. She nearly stumbled when her foot touched the floor, but quickly regained her balance.

"I can't believe I was out for **two whole weeks**!" she cried as she ran out the door. "I need to get something to eat! My stomach doesn't even have enough energy to growl! Wait up Tasuki!"

Chichiri laughed, and shook his head as he watched her go.

Amara had finally caught up with Tasuki and ate breakfast with him. It wasn't long until Chichiri joined them. Amara sighed with content as she leaned against her chair, completely satisfied. She felt better than she had in ages. Lighter, even though she swore she downed three pounds of food. She spaced out, ignoring the conversation that the two seishi warriors were in.

Suddenly, Taiitsukun appeared in the middle of the trio, her face serious and scary beyond all reason. With a cry of surprise, Tasuki pushed back on his chair and fell on the floor, his leg twitching slightly. Amara herself was startled by the unexpected appearance. She let out a startled yelp.

Amara took a deep, calming breath and looked at Tasuki. What she saw made her laugh, but she covered her mouth with her to suppress it, only to end up failing miserably. Tasuki sat up and gave her a glare. Taiitsukun cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself.

"Amara-san, I've watched you these past few days."

Amara's eyes widened. "You mean you were stalking me?" she asked in a horrified tone.

"No, you idiot! I'm an oracle! I keep tabs on everything in this world!" Taiitsukun cried in defense. "Sheesh. Young people don't learn any respect these days."

Amara gave her a seated bow over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chanted in time with her bows.

Taiitsukun raised an eyebrow. 'Strange girl,' she thought to herself. She shook her head.

"Now listen. It appears you have a purpose in this world, Amara-san. And from the information I have acquired, I believe I know what it is." The oracle suddenly turned in mid-air and began drifting towards the door. "Follow me. I have something to show you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! It's so great that you are reading my story! I love you all! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 7~<p>

Taiitsukun had led the trio to a large, intricately designed room, with a single large mirror standing before them. She floated over to the said mirror, and looked in it thoughtfully, as if she was debating whether or not to show them the secrets it held. With a nod, she turned back to Amara, Tasuki, and Chichiri.

"What I am about to show you," she said gravely. "Will change your life forever, Amara-san. It will provoke you to make a decision. This mirror shows and records the events that are happening in this world. Do you want to see it?"

Amara gulped. Her stomach was twisting into knots with nervousness, and her lips were dry. She licked them and nodded to the oracle, silently telling her to continue.

"Very well."

Taiitsukun waved a wrinkled hand over the mirror. Suddenly, images swirled inside the mirror. 'Like a movie screen,' Amara thought absent-mindedly. Taiitsukun motioned her over beside her, for a better view. Amara obliged. She looked deep into the mirror, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Flames were crackling in the mirror as they danced in the shown village. The fire also formed a wide circle around the village, preventing escape. The two fires danced closer and closer together, burning everyone in the village alive. There was no escape for the anyone living there. Tears formed in Amara's eyes, but she held them back; she could almost feel their anguish as she heard their cries from the mirror.

The next image showed a town that had just been destroyed. Men, women, and children lay dead on the ground, their blood trickling along the ground in streams. The expressions on their lifeless faces were those of complete terror. Amara's heart squeezed inside her chest. She found it very hard to breathe.

Suddenly, the images in the mirror cut off, and Amara found herself staring into her own reflection. Slowly, she took in a delicious breath of air and released it. She looked up at Taiitsukun.

"These are only a couple of the many villages that were attacked," Taiitsukun told her. "There is a pattern here. Every month, a new village is attacked. It's almost as if someone is trying to provoke someone out of hiding….."

Taiitsukun looked at Amara gravely, as if she suspected her to be the one that was wanted. But she continued. "I can sense a great evil in this world, but I can't pinpoint its exact location, nor the person who's behind these crimes. But I fear that there is someone, and that someone is strong enough to evade my detection. And I fear that that someone is searching…for you."

Amara's eyes widened, and she looked back at the mirror, as if it held the answers to her problems. Taiitsukun continued.

"I believe that your purpose here, is to find this evil presence and destroy it. I believe that you are the one that is meant to destroy this evil, and because of that, I believe this evil presence is searching for you."

At that, Amara whipped her head back around to face Taiitsukun.

"But…I'm just an ordinary teenage girl! What can I do?"

"Can an ordinary teenage girl see ghosts?" Taiitsukun countered. "Not only that, can an ordinary teenage girl defeat one?"

Amara pursed her lips, knowing that what Taiitsukun was saying was nothing but the truth. She looked down at the ground.

"But, Taiitsukun, I don't even know how I did what I did. It just…happened."

Taiitsukun chuckled. Amara looked up at her, confused.

"That doesn't matter, Amara," she said. "If you have the heart and the strength of mind, you can save these people. Besides, you have Chichiri and Tasuki to help you. Do you accept?"

Amara looked back at Tasuki and Chichiri. Chichiri nodded and Tasuki grinned. She grinned, then nodded in acceptance to Taiitsukun. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she just let these things happen, and she was glad that Chichiri and Tasuki would back her up. Besides, a little mystery and adventure sounded enticing.

"Sure, why not?"

The oracle's lips lifted in a smile, the crows feet around her aged eyes deepening slightly.

"Good. Now, I will teach you how to summon and use your power. We don't have much time, so I suggest you get moving."

Amara grinned excitedly. She didn't notice Tasuki and Chichiri exchange worried glances behind her back. When Amara and Taiitsukun were out the door, Tasuki spoke.

"Do ya think she'll be a'right?"

"I hope so, no da," Chichiri answered with a sigh.

Amara sat on the ground near a stream, Taiitsukun floating lazily in the air. The sound of the water gurgling and the lush grass rustling in the wind relaxed Amara, toning down her nervousness some. She looked up at the oracle and grinned.

"Okay, what now?" she asked excitedly. She was ever-so-ready to get this show on the road.

"You meditate."

"Whaaaa? Meditate?" Amara whined childishly, obviously disappointed. She had no idea how to meditate, and her legs were twitching to move. Taiitsukun let out an irritated sigh.

"You clear your mind, dimwit. Then you can feel the energy around and inside of you."

"Oh."

Amara let out a sigh and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. Let's just say that didn't work out too well. After a few successful moments of possessing a clear mind, images started to drift in. The first one was of her mom, then Chichiri, then Tasuki. Then the whole Suzaku seven, then that weird bird that she had in her dream the night before she woke up here. After the image of the bird, came the images of her foster parents, then Amanda.

'I wonder if they're worried about me,' Amara thought. She mentally shrugged in a noncommittal manner.

Needless to say, her brain was going on a tangent.

"Focus!" Taiitsukun yelled, slapping her upside the head.

Amara fell forward animatedly onto the grass, face first. She sprung back up and looked back at the oracle, her hazel eyes narrowed in anger. She spat out the grass that landed in her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Amara yelled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Your mind wasn't clear, so I thought I would go and clear it for you!" Taiitsukun retorted.

Amara growled.

"Try again."

Amara huffed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could feel the wind in her hair, hear the rustling of grass, the birds chirping. She could almost feel something stirring inside her. Then, to her dismay, an image of a super-deformed Chichiri popped in her head, which sent her grinning like a madman, a pink tint coloring her face.

Another whack to the head.

"Gah!" Amara cried as she fell face-first to the ground.

She looked up angrily at the oracle, who only chuckled gleefully. 'Damn it, she's enjoying this!' Amara realized. She growled and stood up, her face distorted with rage. She pointed at Taiitsukun.

"Listen! I'm **not** gonna stand for this!" she cried. "I'm sorry!"

"You need to learn how to control your power," Taiitsukun said, her eyes glittering with mirth.

"Damn it, not like this!" Amara exclaimed. She began walking away from Taiitsukun, aggravated. "Back at home, I skip classes 'cause I don't like the way a teacher teaches. I'm going to apply the same concept here! Goodbye! Sorry!"

Taiitsukun followed close behind, which made Amara speed up. Still, the oracle was only two feet behind her. Amara closed her eyes in annoyance, and began to speed-walk. Only to trip over someone. With a cry of surprise, she flew over said person onto her face.

"Owww," she muttered as she sat up and looked over at the person who she ran into. Her eyes widened slightly.

Chichiri.

The monk had fallen over in surprise. He turned chibi and was rubbing his head with an endearingly flustered expression on his face.

"Oww, that hurt, no da. Amara-san, you need to open your eyes when you walk, no da. It's hard to see with them closed, no da."

Amara's face flushed and she began to bow repeatedly to the monk.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said in time with the bows.

Chichiri only cocked his head to the side. Taiitsukun laughed at Amara, earning her a glare from hazel orbs. The oracle then turned to Chichiri, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Chichiri, I want you to teach this dimwit how to meditate and control her power. It seems she doesn't appreciate my teaching methods."

"Daa?" was all Chichiri could say before Taiitsukun disappeared.

He returned to his normal self and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He was already in position to meditate. Amara walked over to him and plopped down.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, no da. You need help with meditating?"

Amara nodded. "I can't seem to clear my mind. Well…I can, but only for a few seconds. Then pictures pop up."

"Pictures, no da?"

Amara's face flushed. "W-well, yeah. Lots of pictures." She didn't want to mention she saw him chibi in her head. That would sound weird. Even though the monk is undeniably adorable when he's chibi.

Chichiri nodded. "Well, let's focus on one thing at a time, no da. Focus on your breathing, for starters. Then you can learn to expand your focus to everything around you, no da."

Amara nodded, closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing. That didn't work out so well, because her breathing felt out of whack with her being so impatient and all, so she decided to do an experiment: she focused on Chichiri's. It turned out that that was the best method that she's ever come up with. His breathing was a lot calmer and less hectic than hers at the moment.

It seems like an eternity passed by, neither Amara nor Chichiri moving from their places. There was a peaceful look on Amara's face that wasn't there for a long time; not when she was awake, at least. Their breaths were synchronized, their thoughts clear. Amara could faintly feel the energy that was stirring within her. She could feel it, but she couldn't quite grasp it just yet. It seemed as if it was mocking her, coming closer just to jump out of reach. And every time, she lost her focus, irritation bubbling inside of her. A few times, Chichiri had to quietly tell her to focus again, and she found herself back in the cycle.

Finally, Chichiri stood up, announcing the end of the meditation.

Amara and Chichiri continued this training every day. They woke up at the crack of dawn, and meditated for hours on end, then meditate again at sunset. Amara found that she didn't really mind. She was an early-riser anyways. She hated dreaming.

The monk and Amara were once again meditating in the early morning. It's been exactly seven days since the start of training; seven days of not being able to grasp the energy that coiled inside of her. Amara sighed internally, quietly frustrated.

"Focus, no da." Chichiri's gentle voice absent-mindedly drifted to her.

She immediately quieted her thoughts and focused. She began to feel everything around her. She could feel the grass rustling in the early morning breeze, the sun as it peeked over the horizon. She could feel the fluttering of birds as they stirred from their sleep, and could faintly hear the heartbeat of the monk beside her, his deep breathing. She focused more. Now, she could hear the blood swoosh in her veins, her heart beating regularly in her chest. Now, she could feel the energy that pulsed inside of her; she could see it; now she just has to go and grab it….

_xxxx_

Chichiri could feel something next to him, that he only felt that one time when Amara defeated the ghost. He stopped his meditation and looked at the girl beside him, careful not to make any noise to disturb her. His eye widened at what he saw, his face hidden behind his mask.

A turquoise light radiated from Amara's skin. The bracelets around her wrists were glowing as well. Amara didn't seem to notice; she was too deep into her meditation. Chichiri smiled to himself. He had to say, it was quite a challenge to get the girl to stay focused, but she has come a long way. She is now able to summon her energy. The light only got brighter as a few seconds passed. Satisfied, Chichiri stood up.

"Amara-san, you did it, no da."

Amara opened her eyes slowly, her hazel eyes slightly glazed. She looked down at herself, then her eyes widened, and a grin burst forth from her face. Then the light disappeared. Her grin turned into a scowl.

"Bummers," she muttered.

Chichiri laughed, then stood up. He gently tousled Amara's hair in an affectionate manner, bringing a small blush to her cheeks. He grinned.

"You finally did it, Amara-san, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed happily.

Amara grinned again. The twosome then left for breakfast. Chichiri left breakfast early; he went to tell Taiitsukun news of Amara's progress.

After the news was told, Taiitsukun nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Nice work, Chichiri," she praised.

Chichiri cocked his head to the side in confusion. "But I didn't do anything, no da."

"Nonsense. You helped her focus. Couldn't you tell?" Taiitsukun said with a wave of her hand and a roll of the eyes. "Her mind flips all over the place when she's with people. The child always has something on her mind. But you calm her down, Chichiri."

Chichiri remained silent, processing this information. He shook his head, perplexed, but decided to let it go.

"Daa, it was still a challenge getting her to focus, though, Taiitsukun, no da," the monk chose to say.

"Naturally. But it would have taken her at least three times as long for her to achieve the same results if I was her mentor. You have a natural touch with her, Chichiri. Now, this afternoon, I want you to get her to try to summon her energy and create a weapon with it. Now, go away, I'm busy."

Taiitsukun turned back to her mirror. Chichiri bowed politely and left the room.

That afternoon, Chichiri and Amara went out into the small forest outside of Taiitsukun's palace. Amara was grinning from ear to ear, dancing around childishly. Chichiri smiled. 'She must be really proud of herself,' Chichiri thought. 'She should be, no da.'

He stopped once he reached a clearing.

"Okay, Amara-san," he began. "I want you to summon your energy right now, and try to maintain it."

"Right now?" Amara asked, cocking her head to the side. "But I don't know if I can do it. I just learned how to summon it after almost two weeks of meditating."

"Don't worry, no da," Chichiri said cheerfully. "It'll come easier after the first time you summon it, no da. Remember to clear your mind."

Amara sighed, and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed, then a faint turquoise light appeared, surrounding her. Amara slowly opened her eyes, her hazel orbs slightly glazed. Then the light flickered, and went out. She let out a frustrated sigh. Chichiri smiled.

"It's alright, Amara-san no da. Try again."

_xxxx_

Amara was beat. It was already almost sunset, and she did nonstop training, trying to summon her own energy, while standing, and maintaining it. Of course, she did take a lunch break, but that was it. But now, she was ready to collapse. She didn't know why she tried so hard for this monk. She never tried this hard for her teachers back home, so what made Chichiri so different? Well…technically, she could think of hundreds of possible ways. But it's mostly because he was patient, and let her do things at her own pace. He didn't try to shove anything down her throat, or rush her to hurry up. He was like a breath of fresh air. Maybe that's why she wanted to try so hard for him.

She was getting ready to try again, when a hand rested gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see Chichiri, smiling down at her. She blushed lightly as he ruffled her hair.

"You're doing great, Amara-san, no da. Let's get some rest."

Amara grinned, and followed him back to Taiitsukun's palace.

When dinner was ready, Amara was the first one to the table. Her stomach was growling its protest, and she definitely wanted to feed her bear of a stomach. Once the food was on the table, Amara pounced on it. Tasuki and Chichiri stared at her for a moment or two, stunned. Then Tasuki grinned.

"Oi, Amara, I heard ya finally got the hang of musterin' up yer energy! It's 'bout time!" the flame-haired bandit exclaimed.

Amara sent him a glare. Tasuki only laughed again, and took a swig of his sake. Once the cup left his lips, he let out a loud, contented sigh, his lips turned up in a grin.

"Ya know, this kinda thing calls for a celebration er somethin'. Come on, Amara, why don'tcha have a drink?" Tasuki asked as he poured some sake in another cup.

Amara looked at him like he was insane. "I'm only seventeen."

Tasuki looked at her and smirked. A hint of his sharp canines showed.

"Well, what da ya know, I am, too," he said as he finished his own cup of sake and filled it up again.

"And you drink like a fish," Amara said, letting a smirk form on her face. "It's a wonder you're brain's still functioning."

"Well, at least I gotta brain," Tasuki countered, smirking right back. "You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about…."

Amara growled, then jumped over the table to tackle Tasuki. Tasuki squeaked in surprise, making Amara laugh despite herself. She landed on top of Tasuki, both now on the floor. She pinned him down.

"Take that back, Tasu," she said.

"Never."

Before she knew it, Tasuki flipped her over and started tickling her, a devilish grin on his face. Amara burst out into laughter and struggled to escape him. Only to find out she couldn't. Tears of laughter streamed down her face. Chichiri didn't try to stop them; he only watched in amusement.

"Da-damn it, Tasuki," Amara laughed. "Let me go!"

"Not until you surrender!" the bandit replied back, grinning from ear to ear as he continued to tickle the girl writhing beneath him.

"No!"

Amara burst out into another peal of laughter as Tasuki pinched her sides, her official weak place. He grinned and continued to tickle the daylights out of Amara. She was soon breathless and choking on air.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!"

"Are you going to at least try a cup of sake?"

"No!"

"Oh well."

With that, Tasuki once again began his assault on her stomach. Amara burst out into another laughing fit.

"Okay, okay! Damn it, Tasuki, I'll try one!" she managed to say between her laughs.

With that, Tasuki let go. He was panting slightly, while Amara was struggling to not choke on the air that filled her lungs. She looked over at Tasuki, unable to stop the grin that spread from her face. She punched him playfully on the arm.

"Cheater."

He gave her a toothy grin, then held a cup filled with warm sake to her.

"Cheers."

Amara reluctantly tapped glasses with Tasuki. She looked up at him warily.

"You didn't drug it, did you?"

Tasuki growled. "Damn it, I'm not that kinda person! Why'dja have ta be so suspicious all the time?"

Amara sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Tasu." Then she looked up at him and gave him a huge grin, stunning him for a second. "I know you won't do anything like that. I trust you."

Tasuki blinked, uncertain what to make of this sudden change in Amara. Then, he grinned back, a small blush forming on his face. He and Amara tapped glasses.

Amara sipped the warm alcoholic beverage as Tasuki downed it in one gulp. Chichiri looked at her worried. Amara spluttered as the sake slid down her throat.

"Daa…." was all Chichiri could say, before a smile erupted from Amara's face.

"It's good!" Amara squeaked as she downed the cup.

One cup led to two, then three, then four. By the fourth cup, Amara's eyes were glazed over, and her cheeks were flushed. She felt warm and fuzzy, and it felt good. She felt like she didn't have a care in the world. Of course, said world was spinning so fast, she was tempted to think her troubles just flew off.

"Daa…I think you should get to bed, Amara-san, no da," Chichiri said.

"Awww…Chiri, why?" Amara complained as she got another cup of sake. "I didn't feel this good since…since…ever!"

"You won't feel so good in the morning, no da," the monk warned.

"Psh," was Amara's reply as she waved her hand dismissively at him. She reached for the sake bottle.

"Chiri's right, Amara-chan," Tasuki said, his voice slightly drawled. He grabbed the bottle of sake from her. "Hangover's aren't fun. B'lieve me. "

Amara narrowed her eyes at him. "You just want the sake for yourself."

Tasuki laughed. "That's true, too."

Despite her complaints, Amara soon found herself stumbling to her room, braced by Chichiri on one side and Tasuki on the other. She didn't understand how Tasuki could be helping her, since he drank at least twice as much sake as she did. Let alone, how he could evade the hiccups that assaulted her. Her stomach churned and she groaned. Suddenly, Amara doubled over and vomited onto the floor. Tasuki grimaced. Chichiri only sighed, rubbing small, soothing circles on Amara's back.

"Sorry….-hic-" Amara muttered.

"It's alright, no da. I'll get Tasuki to clean it up before Taiitsukun sees it, no da."

"Whaaa?" Tasuki cried.

Amara laughed and looked up at Chichiri, her eyes glazed over. They began walking again. To Chichiri's surprise, Amara leaned into him, burying her nose into his neck.

"Daa! What are you doing, Amara-san?" the monk asked, surprised.

"Hmm…you -hic- smell nice, Chiri…" she drawled as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Chichiri blushed, but the fact was hidden behind his mask. "You're drunk, Amara-san, no da."

"What the hell does that mean? -hic-" she asked. Thinking made her head hurt, and her hiccupping was getting on her nerves.

"It means you don't know what you're doing, no da."

"I do so -hic- doing know I'm what -hic-," she muttered, much to the monk's amusement.

"That proves my point, no da," he chuckled.

"Hmph. Women and their nonsense," Tasuki said, his voice slightly husky from the alcohol. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say ya like Chiri, Amara."

A blush tinted her cheeks. Her heart gave a sudden, sporadic thump inside her chest, and Amara couldn't help but feel something bubble up inside of her. But she couldn't quite decipher what it was, exactly.

Amara growled defensively. "Shadup, Tasu. I'm just commenting -hic- on his -hic- scent. That's all -hic- there is to -hic- it. I think you smell good -hic- too. I just -hic- didn't say it 'cause I -hic- knew it woulda gone to your -hic- big head."

At that, Tasuki's eyes widened slightly. He took a discrete breath, then narrowed his amber eyes at her.

"My head's not as big as yers!"

"Says the one with -hic- sake bottles for eyes!"

Tasuki 'humphed', and remained silent. Nobody broke the silence, and it felt thick. So thick, in fact, that even a drunk Amara could feel it. Amara laughed nervously, and decided to break it.

"Hey, guess what?" she asked.

Tasuki looked over at her. "What?"

"A mushroom -hic- walks into a bar. The bartender says -hic- 'We don't serve vegetables!' -hic-. The mushroom -hic- responds, 'But I'm a fungi!' …Get it? -hic- fungi? 'Fun guy'?"

Tasuki snickered and bopped her upside the head, causing her head to tumble forwards. Chichiri kept her balanced before she could fall, though, chuckling softly to himself.

"Yer such an idiot," Tasuki muttered. "Mushrooms can't walk an' talk! …At least, I don't think they do."

Amara and Chichiri laughed. The trio went the rest of the way in a now comfortable silence. They finally arrived at Amara's room. The room was dark, the large windows letting the moonlight shine through the room to give it some light. Chichiri and Tasuki helped her get to her bed. She plopped down on the bed, barely able to keep her eyes open. Chichiri and Tasuki were about to exit the room when they heard Amara groan.

"Mom…I'm…sorry," she murmured. "It's…all my…fault that you're…."

Tasuki listened, but Amara fell asleep before she could finish the sentence. The bandit looked over at Chichiri, his amber eyes questioning. Chichiri shook his head. The twosome left the dreaming girl alone to sleep.

The next day, Amara woke up to a serious migrane. Her head throbbed against her skull, as if it was trying to break free of the bony confinement. She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe down the pain. She found that she couldn't remember the majority of last night. Only that Tasuki got her to drink some sake. She might've drank too much, considering how bad she felt at the moment. Amara growled.

"Damn. This is a hangover? It sucks…."

A loud knock sounded on the door. Amara winced as the sound sent another wave of pain through her skull.

"Yes?" Amara asked tiredly.

"It's Tasuki," came the voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Tasuki opened the door, then smirked as he saw her pathetic state. Her eyes were glassy, and her hair stuck up all over the place. There were bags under her eyes as well.

"Geez, ya look like shit," he said as he strode over.

"Sorry."

Chichiri suddenly popped up behind Tasuki, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Amara-san, no da! Are you ready to start training again?"

Amara groaned. He walked up to her, his eyebrows raised.

"I told you that you wouldn't feel good if you drank so much, no da."

Amara groaned again. Chichiri sighed, and handed her a cup with a questionable liquid inside. Amara looked at it groggily, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's tea, no da. It should help you feel better."

Amara smiled and muttered a "thank you" and took the cup. When she was finished with the tea, she was surprised to find that she did feel better. There must have been some kind of painkiller in it or something. Maybe it had a hint of sake in it….

Amara and Chichiri finally found themselves in the woods again. They finally stopped at a clearing, with a stream running lazily across. The birds chirped in the trees, and the sun shone high in the sky, signaling that it was already mid-morning. Which meant that Amara slept in. Chichiri turned to her, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, Amara-san. Let's start where we left off, no da."

Amara nodded, then closed her eyes. She could faintly feel her energy coil inside of her, and she tugged at it, trying to coax it to come out of its knot and actually flow through her body.

Days passed by in the blink of an eye. At least, that's how it felt to Amara. Every day, she trained with Chichiri. Oddly enough, she enjoyed the training. She didn't know how the monk could stand her presence at this point. She was certain that Chichiri was going to get frustrated with her, but he never did. And not once did he mention that night that she had her first drinking session with Tasuki.

It's now early afternoon, thirteen days since the start of her training. Amara improved significantly with her energy control. She could now call her energy at will. She felt like she was ready for anything.

"Now, imagine a weapon, no da," Chichiri advised from his position on a tree branch above her.

Amara looked up and raised an eyebrow. "A weapon?"

"Yep. What comes to your mind?"

Amara closed her eyes and thought. An image of her darts floated to her mind. She smiled wryly to herself. She kind of missed those darts.

"Darts," she answered.

Chichiri looked at her curiously. "That's a weapon, no da?"

Amara shrugged, then focused more on the weapon part of the concept. Something that's sharp, something she could aim. She always had a pretty good aim. Amara suddenly remembered the arrows that sprang out of her protective orb when she was fighting the ghost. Arrows. Her eyes shot open, and she focused her energy. Chichiri smiled, and nodded.

"Try to form that object with your energy, no da."

She nodded, then focused her energy into her hands. Turquoise light flowed through her, and out of her skin, until it took the shape of a bow. It was sleek, beautiful, and glinted in the sunlight. Amara noticed then, that the bracelets on her wrists were gone. She looked at her wrists, somewhat puzzled.

'Did my bracelets…just transform…into this?' she asked herself. That seemed like the most logical explanation.

She looked up at Chichiri, who was looking down with an almost surprised expression on his masked face. She grinned, pointed her bow to a tree about ten yards away, and pulled the string. Only…the string didn't go anywhere. Her grin vanished.

"What the hell?" she yelled, letting go of the string and shaking the arrow pathetically in the air. "Work, damn it!"

Chichiri chuckled. Amara looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. An embarrassed blush tinged her cheeks.

"Don't laugh!"

Chichiri stifled another chuckle. "It's alright, no da. No one can get in on the first try, no da."

"Humph. Can't help but hope," Amara muttered.

Chichiri suddenly jumped off the branch, landing lightly next to her. Amara blinked, wondering what the monk was up to. He then walked behind her, lightly grabbing her wrists. Amara blushed.

"Um…Chichiri? What're you-"

"Take a deep breath, no da, and relax," he said, interrupting her. "You shouldn't be so tense. Act as if the weapon is a part of you, no da. Then, breathe in and let the energy flow through you."

Amara nodded, still blushing. She took a deep breath, and forced her body to relax. However, her erratically beating heart wasn't doing much help, as well as the soft scent that drifted from Chichiri, or how his chest was pressed against her back. The list could go on and on, but Amara did manage to keep her…exterior…relaxed and fluid, even though her insides weren't so lucky.

Chichiri helped her through the movements. He aimed the weapon at a tree. Amara's hand was beginning to shake slightly, out of nerves or excitement, neither knew.

"Calm down, no da. Keep your arm steady," Chichiri softly reprimanded.

"S-sorry."

With Chichiri's help, she was able to pull the string taut. They were both surprised when an arrow created out of pure energy appeared on the string. It shone brightly, almost blindingly, and Amara felt captivated by it. However, Chichiri recovered quickly, and spoke, knocking her out of her trance.

"Now, when I count to three, we both let go, no da?" he asked.

Amara nodded.

"One. Two. Three!"

With that, they let go at the same time. The arrow whizzed through the air. However, it surprised both the monk and Amara when it completely blasted through the tree. After he recovered from the initial shock, Chichiri grinned, took a step back, and ruffled Amara's hair.

"That was great work, Amara-san, no da. All you need is some more practice, no da."

Amara grinned, pride bubbling up in her chest. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion swept over her. Her surroundings suddenly started to shift, and her knees buckled beneath her. Chichiri quickly caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"Amara-san? Are you okay?"

Chichiri's voice was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this story! Please rate and review! I would love to know how I'm doing! Anyways, enough of my rambling on. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 8~<p>

Chichiri and Tasuki were in the kitchen, just finishing off their lunch. Chichiri's thoughts ventured over to the unconscious Amara. After Chichiri brought her in, Taiitsukun gave him and Tasuki strict orders to let her rest. It appears she's exhausted herself over the past two weeks, and needed to recover. Chichiri sighed, feeling guilty.

"It's my fault, no da," he said quietly. "I should've gone easier on her. Given her more breaks, no da. She could've **died**."

Tasuki placed his elbows on the table, his chin propped up by the palm of his hand. His amber gaze was set on Chichiri. He ran his fingers through his flame-colored hair.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout it, Chiri," he said. He looked in the direction of Amara's room. "She's a strong chick, I'll give 'er that much. She doesn't do what she don't want to." He snickered. "If she does wanna do somethin', though, not much can stop 'er. That much I realized in the time I've known 'er."

"Why did she have to push herself to exhaustion, though?" Chichiri asked. "I was so stupid. I should've realized, no da. But she looked…fine. She didn't even look tired these past few weeks, no da. She was always…happy. Even when I come to get her early in the morning, she was already up, no da. With a smile on her face, no da."

Tasuki sighed. "It's hard ta tell what's goin' through her head, Chiri," he murmured. "She's a complete mystery to me. Guess all women are, though."

Chichiri shook his head. "I don't know, no da. It seems Amara-san is a special case."

Tasuki laughed. "Sure seems like it."

Soon after the small conversation after lunch, Tasuki and Chichiri parted ways. Tasuki went outside, feeling restless. He took a deep breath of the mountain air, feeling the warm sun caress his face. He grinned, showing his sharp canines, and ran through the forest, hoping to distract himself with something. Unfortunately, he didn't distract himself enough. His thoughts ventured to Amara. He stopped and leaned against a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Tasuki asked himself, pulling on his hair in frustration. "Damn that girl! She's so confusin'!"

He took a deep breath and let it out. He looked in the direction of Taiitsukun's palace. His memory flickered to the night where Amara had her first taste of sake. He smirked at the way her face looked when she nearly choked as the liquor slid down her throat. That look was utterly priceless.

'I wonder what she was gonna say,' he thought suddenly, remembering the few mumbled words Amara had said before she fell asleep that night. 'What's she so sorry about? What happened to her mother?"

He shook his head, dismissing his questions. He doubt that they'll be answered anytime soon, anyhow, considering how suspicious Amara is and all. He then turned back and headed towards the castle, annoyed at how much he was thinking about her.

_xxxx_

Chichiri sat on the grass meditating, the now dying sunlight shining down on his features. However, he couldn't seem to clear his head. His thoughts keep returning to the girl that lay unconscious in her room. Amara.

Guilt once again clutched his heart as he thought of her. If he didn't tell her to keep trying…tell her to keep pushing herself….maybe she wouldn't be unconscious right now. He silently wondered exactly how much of her chi she used to create that bow and arrow.

'It must've been as much as she summoned, no da,' he thought. "Either that, or a little more. Well…maybe a lot more, no da."

But he couldn't help but be impressed with her aim. It had been incredible, like she was born to use that weapon.

The monk shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; he closed his eye again. Chichiri couldn't understand why he kept thinking of the girl. Sure, she kept him company for nearly two weeks. He felt oddly incomplete without her beside him, now that he thought about it. Without hearing her breath in sync with his own. Chichiri mentally slapped himself and once again tried to clear his head. This time, it was a success. Chichiri gratefully leaped into the sea of nothingness that was within his mind, and listened to the world around him. Felt the strength of the world around him, the calmness that soothed his own turmoil.

"Chichiri."

Chichiri nearly jumped out of his own skin in surprise, turning into a chibi. He quickly regained his composure however, when he realized it was only Taiitsukun. She was floating right in front of him. Chichiri sighed. He was too deep in his own meditations to notice she teleported herself here. He mentally chastised himself for his lack of concentration.

"Yes, Taiitsukun, no da?"

"You've been thinking of the girl a lot, lately," the oracle observed.

Chichiri said nothing. Taiitsukun sighed.

"It's not your fault, Chichiri. She'll be fine in the morning. You shouldn't worry yourself."

Chichiri looked up at the oracle.

"But, if I didn't push her so hard-"

"She only did what she wanted to do," Taiitsukun told him, cutting him off. "If she didn't want to do any more, she would've run off, just like she did with me. So get yourself together!"

Chichiri grinned. Taiitsukun was right. There was no need to get worked up. Taiitsukun 'hmphed', then turned her back to him, looking at the setting sun.

"You know, Chichiri, you deserve happiness. You've gone through so much misery."

Chichiri's eye widened, but was hidden behind his mask. Then he sighed, taking the smiling mask off. He looked at Taiitsukun, who by this time, turned back to him. He could feel her eyes set on the scar that marred his face.

"What are you talking about, Taiitsukun? Look at me. This scar shows what I really am. I'm a murderer."

"Nonsense, you idiot." Taiitsukun sighed. "You still have a lot to learn, Chichiri. Anyways, tell Amara-chan when she wakes up tomorrow, that you're leaving as soon as possible. You're going to a mountain village about a day's walk from here."

Chichiri nodded, then Taiitsukun disappeared. The monk let out a sigh. He looked down at the mask in his hands.

"Who would want me?" he asked himself quietly. "I killed my best friend. Twice."

The setting sun finally dipped below the horizon. Chichiri quietly got up and headed back towards Taiitsukun's palace, his smiling mask once again covering his face.

_xxxx_

Amara groggily opened one eye. The morning sun filtered in through her rather large window, disturbing her sleep. She let out a yawn, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Another night dreaming about her mother. Amara sighed. When will she dream about something else? When will her guilt leave? She's so tired of it.

She kicked her feet off the bed and stood up, stretching. A knock sounded on the door.

"Amara-san. It's me, no da. Taiitsukun says we have to leave at once, no da."

"Okay!" she cried, putting a grin on her face, although she knew that he couldn't see it. "I'll be there in a sec!"

She faintly heard Chichiri's footsteps as he retreated. Amara wasted no time.

When she was finished getting herself dressed and eating breakfast, Amara met Chichiri and Tasuki outside. But, there were no horses. Amara raised an eyebrow.

'I guess this time we're walking,' Amara thought to herself. It turns out she thought right.

They've walked for hours. The afternoon sun was now beating down on them. A gentle breeze swooshed through their hair and clothes, cooling them off slightly, but not enough to appease Amara. A straw hat was perched on top of Chichiri's head, shading him from the sunlight. Amara was fairly envious of that monk. She stifled a groan. Her feet were beginning to hurt, and she was sick and tired of walking. Not to mention she was bored out of her mind.

"Awww, can we stop now?" Tasuki suddenly groaned. "I'm tired!"

Amara looked back at the bandit. He was a good distance behind them, at least a yard or two. He was slouching over and his face looked like something the cat dragged in. A smirk tugged on her face, but she kept it hidden. She had a feeling her boredom would be gone in a few seconds.

"Hurry up! The village isn't going to just appear out of thin air, no da," Chichiri commented.

"How long until we get there?" the bandit whined.

"Well, if we walked at a normal pace, we should be there about…sunset, no da."

Tasuki's mouth dropped open unceremoniously. "Sunset? That's not cool! Why don't you just take off your kesa, and just pop us over there? Then, we could have a few drinks with some pretty girls, or for Amara, some pretty guys! Huh? Whaddaya say?"

Both Amara and Chichiri sighed at the same time. Tasuki let out a small growl and plopped down on the ground.

"Hey, you're so handsome! I think I'm in love with you!" he mocked in a girlish voice. "Oh no, I'm just a wandering monk, no da," he imitated Chichiri. "I'll just break your heart, no da." He went back to imitating a girl. "Oh, no! You'll never do that!"

Chichiri bent down and picked up a stone, but Tasuki didn't notice.

"Oh, hello pretty girl!" this time, his voice was deeper. "I didn't see you around here before." Then, his voice rose to imitate Amara. "That's because I'm new around here." Deeper: "You wanna grab a drink or something?" "Oh, no. I'm so suspicious of you. Besides, I think I'm in love with-"

Before he could finish, Amara picked up a rock and threw it at him just as Chichiri threw his. Both stones hit Tasuki in the head, knocking him back to the ground. He yelped, and rubbed his bruised head as he jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried.

"For being so stupid!" Amara retorted. "That is definitely **not** how I sound! I'm sorry!"

Chichiri shook his head.

"Quit acting like an idiot and start moving! You're wasting our time, no da!"

"No! I don't wanna!" Tasuki whined, plopping back down on the ground. "I'm not moving, and you can't make me! Nya!" he stuck his tongue out childishly at Chichiri.

Amara laughed. Her boredom was now officially cured.

After a long, winded, and somewhat loud argument to try to get Tasuki to move, Amara finally succeeded in getting him off his butt. But that could probably be because some clouds rolled in front of the sun. A humid wind blew, stirring the dirt at their feet. Tasuki walked just a little faster.

"Hey, it looks like it's about to rain," Tasuki said as he walked next to Chichiri. "How long until we get to the village?"

Chichiri cast him an accusing glance. "Thanks to you, it'll be at least three more hours, no da."

Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "Sheesh. Sorry fer askin'."

Suddenly, the clouds above broke. Rain drops fell slowly from the sky in a light drizzle. Amara paled, then squeaked as she ran ahead of them.

"Amara-san!" Chichiri called. "It's not safe to-"

"I think I found a cave over there!" she cried over her shoulder.

Indeed, there was a cave, inside of a rocky mountain that was nearby. It appears that they actually made it to the mountainous region part. Amara let out a sigh of relief as she went inside. The rain outside was just starting to pick up. Chichiri and Tasuki entered the cave, somewhat wet. Tasuki shook out his hair, like a wet dog.

"Damn it, why'dja leave like that? That was stupid, for a girl ta just run off."

"Sorry."

Amara looked out at the now pouring rain. Images of the night of the accident flitted through her brain.

_Amara…._

She could practically hear her mother's voice in the rain. Amara paled. Tasuki and Chichiri looked down at her, worry evident on their faces.

Amara let out a sigh, and looked down at the ground. She walked over to the wall of the cave and slid to the ground, her eyes never leaving the rain. She could see all the details clearly. How the truck slipped in the puddle. She could almost hear the screeching tires as her mother swerved. The loud bang as the truck made impact. The tumbling of the car. Her mother's scream as she fell into the river. All alone. She was beginning to feel nauseous with guilt.

"Hey, Amara, are you okay?" Tasuki asked. "Ya look like ya seen a ghost er something."

Amara let out a humorless laugh. "Nice one, Tasuki."

He didn't laugh. Instead, he looked at her pale face, then out at the pouring rain.

"Hey…you're not…scared of the rain, are ya?" he asked.

Amara tore her eyes off of the rain and looked at the two seishi standing in front of her. She forced a smile to her lips.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

Chichiri could tell it was a lie. He kneeled down to her level.

"I know you're not fine, no da. It's better if you talk about what's going on inside, or it'll end up consuming you, no da."

'Like I'm one to talk,' he thought as an afterthought.

With those words, all of Amara's guilt washed over her. Her eyes teared up, and she tried to force them back. However, they wouldn't have it. They spilled over, unwillingly. Tasuki jerked back, surprised by the sudden onslaught of tears, but Chichiri moved to sit next to her. Amara turned her head away from him. She didn't want any of them to see her so weak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry about what, Amara-san?" the monk asked. "You didn't do anything wrong, no da."

Tasuki recovered, and plopped down in front of her. "Yeah. I don't know what you're getting so worked up over."

Amara shook her head. "It's all my fault. Everything's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Chichiri asked.

Amara looked at the two seishi, took a deep breath, and exhaled. Could she really trust them? She mentally nodded. She could…they were her friends…right? "I killed my mother."

Tasuki and Chichiri inhaled sharply in surprise. Amara ignored them.

"Well, there was an accident, really. On a bridge. That's why I freaked out that first day," Amara said as she let out a humorless chuckle. "It was raining that day, just as it is now. The car was about to go over the bridge and into the river. And I…just abandoned her. She wanted me to get out of the car, sure, but if I just stayed…if I didn't leave her…maybe she would still be alive. So it's all my fault that she's dead."

Amara stopped talking. Everything was quiet, except for the pounding rain outside. Amara decided to break the silence.

"So…you're not gonna go off about how I'm a murderer or something? You're not gonna leave?"

Tasuki looked as if she had just smacked him.

"Why the hell would we do that?" he asked. "We wouldn't leave ya. It was all just an accident."

"But I knew she would die if I left," Amara interjected.

"You did all that you could," Chichiri said. His voice was serious, almost sad, and sounded a bit far off. Like he wasn't all there. "There was nothing else you could have done."

Amara looked at them stunned. Then she let out a smile. There was a glimpse of sorrow behind it, that Chichiri caught.

'I have to get over this,' she thought to herself. 'But…I don't know if I can. Well…at least I can try to get over the rain. That'll be a start.'

"Thanks, you guys." She took a deep breath, then grabbed both of their hands, forcing them to stand up as well.

"Hey, what're ya-"

Tasuki was cut off by Amara dragging him and Chichiri out into the rain. The bandit shrieked as the cold rain seeped through his clothes and pounded on his skin.

"What the hell are ya doin'?"

"I'm sick of running away!" Amara yelled over the sound of the rain, a grin on her face.

Chichiri could see that there was an undertone of sorrow behind her smile still, mixed with a bit of guilt. But he could also see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Like she hoped to change. Like she hoped to make herself stronger.

"Instead of being scared and running away like a coward all the time, I'm gonna face everything head on! Instead of being miserable, let's all just be happy!"

With her own words, Amara tried her best to push back the feeling of guilt and sorrow that the rain always brought to her. She focused instead on the sharp coldness of it, imagined that it was washing some of the blood that stained her hands. She forced her smile to widen, until it nearly consumed her face as she led the two seishi out into the pouring rain.

Tasuki clamped his mouth shut as he was dragged into the rain. Chichiri smiled behind his mask.

"Daa… we're gonna catch cold, no da," he told her, but knew she wouldn't listen. Just as he predicted, she shook her head vigorously and went on.

The cold rain sent shivers down Amara's spine, sending a certain childish thrill through her body. She suddenly jumped on Chichiri's back playfully, covering his eyes and laughing like a madwoman.

"Gah! Amara-chan!" Chichiri cried in surprise. "I can't see, no da!"

But she could hear the laughter in his voice. Tasuki pointed at them and laughed, then ended up slipping in a puddle and falling on his butt, getting himself covered with mud. Amara jumped off of the monk's back and laughed at him, Chichiri joining in. That's when Tasuki got up and tackled Amara, bringing her to the ground and tickling her. Amara laughed until tears fell from her eyes. By the time Tasuki set her free, she was choking on air and mud was covering her clothes.

And that was how the trio spent hours on end, playing in the rain. By the time Amara and the others went back to the shelter of the cave, they were soaked to the bone and had smiles on all of their faces. As well as mud all over Tasuki and Amara. A sudden memory flickered in her brain, something that she had long forgotten.

_A six year old Amara and her mother were rushing home from the car. It was raining outside, and it didn't appear that it would let up any time soon._

_"Hurry honey, or you'll catch cold," her mother said as she urged her child through the door._

_Once inside, the young girl stopped and looked back out at the grey world._

_"Mommy, why is the sky crying?" she asked innocently as she turned back to her mother. "Is it sad?"_

_Her mother's eyes flitted from her to the world outside the door. She let a sad smile grace her lips. She knelt down to her child's level._

_"You could say that, Amara."_

_Amara blinked, then took her mother's hand. To her mom's surprise, the six year old led her back outside, a grin plastered on her face._

_"Well, let's make the sky happy again!" she squeaked._

_Her mother smiled. The girl and her mother played happily in the rain, jumping in the puddles that were forming beneath their feet. Mud splattered all over their pants and shoes, but neither cared. Laughter filled the air as the two played outside in the rain. They had so much fun, it seemed as if an eternity could pass by in just a second._

_They finally went back inside, grins lighting up their faces and laughter in their hearts. They were soaked, wet hair clinging to their faces. No sooner had Amara stepped foot in the comfort of her home, did the rain lighten. The sun came out, the clouds passed, and a beautiful rainbow filled the sky. Amara's mother leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek._

_"Look Amara. It worked."_

"It worked…." Amara mumbled, a grin lighting up her features.

There were twigs scattered inside the cave. Tasuki and Chichiri went to go get some to make a fire. In the meantime, Amara stripped and set her clothes to dry on a few of the larger rocks inside the cave. When she heard their approaching footsteps, she quickly hid behind one that was big enough to hide most of her. Only her face peeked above the stone, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Try anything funny and you'll regret it," she hissed at them, sending them a warning look.

Chichiri laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll keep Tasuki in check, no da."

Tasuki let out an irritated huff. "Aww, shadup, Chiri. I'm not gonna do nothin'. Why does everyone think I'm the pervert? You should watch yerself, too."

"I'm not hotheaded like you, no da." Then Chichiri turned back to Amara and grinned. "You don't have to worry, no da."

Amara's eyes softened, then another smile lit up her blushing face as she relaxed somewhat. Her smile was so genuine…so beautiful, Chichiri thought. He mentally shook himself. 'What am I thinking?'

Chichiri and Tasuki both dropped the twigs on the ground near the rock Amara was hiding behind, and created a pile, surrounded by stones. The bandit took out his tessen.

"Rekka shin'en," Tasuki muttered.

He gently waved it at the twigs, and soon they burst into flames. The heat of the fire warmed Amara's skin. Her face reddened as Tasuki and Chichiri were taking off their clothes, and she quickly turned around, her heart racing inside of her chest. She chastised her teenage hormones, and resisted the urge to turn back around. 'Am I such a pervert?' she asked herself. 'Damn hormones.' She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down.

She looked back outside, the rain still pouring down on the earth. An image of her mother once again flickered in her brain. She let out a small, sorrow-filled sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I can't let you go."

With those words, she laid down and fell asleep.

_xxxx_

Tasuki had drifted to sleep not long after Amara, so now Chichiri was the only one awake. The rain still hadn't let up, and it was well after midnight. Chichiri couldn't help but look at Amara. She was hidden behind the rock still, so he couldn't see past her shoulders, but that didn't matter. Not to him. The most beautiful thing to him was her face, how she looked so peaceful while she slept.

The fire was dying down by now. Chichiri got up and fed the fire a few more twigs, blowing on it gently to keep it burning. He looked over at Amara again. She shivered, her eyebrows furrowed slightly from cold. He went over to his kesa, which was completely dry at this point, and brought it to her. He gently laid it over the sleeping girl, and to his satisfaction, her face went back to the peaceful serenity that it once had.

Chichiri couldn't understand this feeling. Well, he did once, but he never thought he would he would be able to feel it again. But he did, and this time, it was stronger. Although this girl has entered his life not a month ago, he had already become attached to her. Undeniably so.

_You deserve happiness._

The monk let out a quiet sigh. He didn't deserve happiness, no matter what Taiitsukun said. How can he begin to be happy, when he can't even forgive himself? But as he looked down at Amara, he had to wonder. Did she forgive herself? She blamed herself for her mother's death, just like he blamed himself for Hikou's death. She thought that Tasuki and himself would leave, but she trusted them enough to disclose that little secret of her past. To disclose that piece of guilt that was housed in her heart. He kind of felt honored, to be let in her heart this quickly. But…is she really happy? Did she really let go?

Amara suddenly stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, her hazel orbs glazed over with drowsiness. Chichiri held his breath. From where he stood, her eyes looked like they were different colors. The left one, which was closest to the fire, appeared to be green, while the other looked brown. He felt captivated by this oddity.

"Mmmm…Chichiri?" she asked drowsily. She blinked a few times, then noticed his kesa thrown over her. She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, no da."

She looked up at him. Then, to his surprise, she reached up and gently touched his face. His heart fluttered in his chest.

"Why…do you…wear this mask all the time?" she asked.

Chichiri slowly took it off, and looked at it in his hands. 'I might as well tell her, no da. After she told us her secret….'

"Once upon a time," he began, a small, sad smirk forming on his face from the fairytale-like sounding quality to his words. "There was a man named Houjun, who had a fiancée named Kouran, and a best friend named Hikou. These three were very close friends since they were kids, inseparable even."

Amara gazed at him with glassy eyes, taking in Chichiri's now revealed face. She said nothing about it, just watched him expectantly, and Chichiri felt the need to cover his face again. He felt the need to hide from her. But he resisted the urge, and instead, he continued.

"The day before Houjun and Kouran could be wed, Hikou kissed her. Houjun saw them, and went over to Kouran, who was sobbing in the corner. 'I'm so sorry,' she told him. 'I can't marry you now.' Houjun left in a blind rage, and followed his friend."

At this, Chichiri's eye grew distant, the memories flooding back to him as he re-lived that day. He grew quiet for a couple of minutes, until he snapped himself out of it. He looked down at Amara, who still watched him with expectant, sleepy eyes.

"Rain began drizzling down from the sky, quickly turning into a deluge. The river flooded quickly. It was at that river that he found Hikou. Houjun was consumed by his own anger that he…. He took out a knife, and approached his friend, but Hikou fell in the river. Houjun dropped the knife and grabbed his friend's arm and told him….promised him….that he wouldn't let go. But then a log came and took out his left eye, and Hikou's hand slipped from his fingers. Hikou, and everyone in the village died that day, except for Houjun. And ever since that day, he had to live with the scar of remembering what happened. That he…killed…his best friend.

Amara blinked. Her eyes still looked a little glassy, her drowsiness still apparent. But…were those tears in her eyes? She touched his cheek gently, almost cautiously.

"But…Houjun isn't a murderer," she told him quietly, her voice trembling slightly with emotion. "He tried to save his friend. He's stronger than I am, or was, or probably ever will be. He's a…beautiful person…. The scar…doesn't make him…any less beautiful, you know."

Chichiri looked at her, his eye wide. He didn't expect her to say anything like that. She smiled warmly at him. The monk could feel his face flush a light shade of pink.

"You know…what I think? I think this man wears the mask…not because of his scar….but because he doesn't want to show others his pain. I think…he deserves happiness…far more than I do."

The monk blinked. Then, he let a warm smile tug at his lips.

"Are you happy, Amara-san?"

Amara yawned quietly, then nodded. "Very. Now…I want…."

There was a long pause as Amara's eyes fluttered shut. Chichiri thought she fell asleep. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"To go to sleep?" he offered quietly.

To his surprise, Amara spoke again.

"No. I want you…to be…happy."

And with that, Amara closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Chichiri looked down, once again surprised, at the sleeping form of Amara. He let out a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Amara-chan, no da."

The monk turned and walked quietly back to where he used to be, not noticing the small smile forming on the girl's lips as she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, everyone! I'm in an uber-happy mood! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you and all your help! I'll continue to do my best for you, so I hope you don't run away... Anyways, I'll quit my rambling. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 9~<p>

Amara woke up with the sun. She let out a quiet yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, letting out a happy smile. For once, she didn't dream of the accident, nor her mother's ghost. She simply dreamed of blissful nothingness. She looked down at herself and the kesa that was thrown over her last night. Her conversation with Chichiri last night flickered in her mind, and a dark shade of pink tinged her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly put on her own clothes, which were still caked with mud. She really had to wash them.

'I've been too straightforward,' she thought nervously. 'Maybe he's offended? I can't believe I told Chichiri he's beautiful! What if everything becomes awkward between us now? Crap! Why do I have to be so stupid?'

"Amara-chan, are you okay, no da?" Chichiri's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts as he turned chibi and appeared right in front of her. Amara popped her eyes open and blushed ten shades of red. She couldn't help but notice the sudden change in the suffix. She ignored it, though.

'He's so cute!' she squealed in her head, but thankfully kept her thoughts to herself. She took a deep breath, willing the blush to go away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Here's your kesa," Amara told the monk as she handed over the cloth.

Chichiri grinned and took it. "Thanks, no da. We should get going now. It'll take about three more hours to get there, no da."

Amara nodded, then stood up. She looked around the cave, and let out a small giggle as she saw Tasuki sprawled over the floor. Judging from his snores, he was still sleeping.

"Well…maybe we should wait 'til Tasu wakes up?" Amara asked. "Sorry, sorry."

"Maybe you're right, no da," Chichiri said absentmindedly, looking over at the sleeping bandit. Then he grinned. "I'll go catch some fish to eat, no da!" he exclaimed excitedly as he super-deformed and rushed out of the cave.

Amara blinked as the chibi Chichiri rushed out. Then she looked down at the dirty clothes she wore. She shrugged.

'Guess now's as good a time as any,' she thought to herself as she got up and walked out of the cave, in search of water.

The sun had fully risen, warming the earth. The scent of rain still lingered in the air, and Amara took a deep breath, relishing the smell. She walked until she finally found a small pond. Thankfully, it wasn't where Chichiri was fishing, so she was alone. Amara stripped herself of her clothes and got to work, trying desperately to wash off the mud. After about a half-hour of trying, she managed to succeed. Grinning, she set them to dry on a low tree branch nearby.

She looked over at the pond. 'Maybe I should take a bath,' she wondered. She walked over and peeked into the water. She couldn't see the bottom, and her heart skipped a beat. 'Umm…never mind. I don't wanna drown today.' And so, Amara waited, on dry land, for her clothes to dry.

To pass the time, Amara decided to work on her archery skills. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, channeling her energy. Her energy created a bow, the same one as before, and she got to work.

"Okay. First, don't put too much energy in it," she muttered to herself, wincing slightly from the wave of exhaustion that was burned in her memory. "I do **not** want to pass out naked."

She took another deep breath, then exhaled. "Next, remember what Chichiri said."

Amara relaxed, focusing her energy into her shoulders and arms. She pulled the string as far as she could. Unlike last time, it did go somewhere….but only a few inches.

"Damn it, you stupid thing!" she cursed frustrated.

She let out a frustrated huff, then tried again.

A rustle suddenly sounded from behind the bushes. Amara squeaked, surprised. The bow disappeared from her hands, and Amara realized that she was completely defenseless.

"Wh-whose there?" she stuttered.

A black glob of a monster came out of the bushes, its tongue hanging out of its mouth, moving around almost independent of the creatures will. At the tip of the tongue was a single eye, surrounded by teeth. Amara took a deep breath and screamed.

_xxxx_

Tasuki was startled out of his sleep by a scream. He shot up, blinking. Then, he realized that he recognized the voice.

"Shit! Amara!" he cursed as he sprang to his feet and sprinted to the source of the voice.

The bandit rushed through the bushes, ignoring the small scratches they made on his skin as he used his Suzaku gift. Finally, he got to a small clearing. He saw a monster crouch down to attack Amara, then immediately reached for his tessen.

"Rekka shin'en!" he cried as he swung his tessen.

The monster screamed as flames engulfed it, then disappeared into ashes. Tasuki let out a sigh, then turned to Amara. His eyes widened in shock.

Amara squeaked, then hid behind the rock her clothes were on before he could fully grasp what he'd just seen. The bandit blinked, his face flushed.

'Did…did I just…?' he stuttered in his thoughts. 'Is she…?'

"Tasuki, you pervert!" Amara cried from behind the rock she hid behind.

She grabbed her clothes and yanked them on, no longer caring if they're damp. She stormed out from behind the rock, her face flushed and her eyes flashing with anger. Tasuki took a step back, holding his hands up in a placatory manner. His eyebrow twitched.

"H-hey, I just saved ya! Is that any way ta treat someone that jus' saved yer life?"

"Sorry! You saw, didn't you?"

Tasuki's face flushed again, and he looked away from her burning hazel gaze.

Amara growled, then turned away, storming her way into the woods. Tasuki's head whipped back towards her, and he started walking after her.

"Hey, wait! You're jus' gonna git yerself in more trouble, if ya go alone!"

Amara sped up until she practically started running. Tasuki's eyes narrowed, and he jogged after her.

"Damn it, Amara!" he cried just as he reached her. "Jus' listen ta me, will ya?"

Amara suddenly stopped and turned to face him. His eyes widened in surprise. He suddenly tripped on a tree root.

"Au-mph!"

Tasuki's yelp was cut off by something soft and slightly malleable.

Amara's eyes widened, as well as Tasuki's. Hazel eyes gazed back into amber as heat tinged her cheeks a furious red. Tasuki was just as flustered. After all, Tasuki had landed right on top of Amara, their lips locking in a deep kiss. They stayed frozen like that for a moment, then Tasuki, once he had regained his bearings, shot up.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, still flustered and blushing like crazy.

Amara could only watch him, still stunned, and her cheeks burning. She slowly got up. Tasuki watched her, his own heart pounding in his chest. Amara brought her hand up and tentatively touched her lips, her blush very apparent. A new yearning suddenly flared in the pit of the bandit's stomach, and he struggled to put the flame out.

"Tasuki…you…you…**pervert**!" Amara suddenly cried, smacking him hard across the face.

"Ow!" he cried, an angry red handprint on the left side of his face and an even angrier girl storming away from him. "Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

_xxxx_

As Amara neared the entrance of the cave, the smell of cooking fish drifted to her nose. Chichiri was cooking three fish on sticks. Amara stormed into the cave, her growling bear of a stomach not making her mood any more cheerful.

Tasuki entered the cave a bit after Amara did, the angry red handprint still imprinted on his face.

"Have fun, Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked mischievously. Tasuki growled.

"Shadup."

Chichiri laughed as he handed a fish over to him and Amara. "Eat up, no da!"

Amara gave Chichiri a grin, quickly thanked him, and grabbed the fish. Her hand accidentally brushed against Chichiri's, and she could've sworn she felt a shock or something. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart's frantic beating.

'What's going on with me?' she thought. 'Why am I feeling so weird all of a sudden? He just gave me a fish, for crying out loud!'

Chichiri cocked his head to the side. "Amara-chan? Are you okay, no da?" he asked for the second time that morning. "Tasuki didn't do anything too bad, did he, no da?"

Tasuki growled at the monk in between mouthfuls of fish. Chichiri ignored him.

Amara forced a light-hearted smile and shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine," she told him, but cast a glare at Tasuki that the monk didn't miss. With that, she dug in.

After Amara, Chichiri, and Tasuki were finished with breakfast, they decided to get moving. A few minutes passed before Tasuki sped up to walk beside Amara. Amara gave him a side-glance. Tasuki's face flushed, and his eyes refused to meet hers.

"Uh…Amara? About earlier…."

"I'm sorry!" Amara snapped. "I'm gonna ignore you until further notice. Sorry!"

Tasuki face-vaulted. He quickly regained his composure, then shook his fist angrily at Amara's back.

"What the hell didja jus' say?"

"You heard me! I'm sorry!" Amara said stubbornly. Then her voice softened somewhat. "Tasuki…that was my….you just…." then, she shook her head violently. "Never mind! Sorry!"

With that, she stormed ahead. Chichiri sweat dropped, then lagged behind with a quite frustrated Tasuki.

"Ne…Tasuki? What did you do to Amara-chan, no da?" he asked worriedly.

Tasuki's eyes widened, then flicked to the ground. "Well…I….urm…."

"Tasuki, if you tell him, I'll pull your fangs out!"

Tasuki turned chibi as Amara's hazel orbs glared at him. Tasuki quickly regained composure, then yelled back.

"I'd like ta see ya try!" he challenged. Then he let out a huff. Chichiri cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Tasuki sighed. "Must be that time-a the month," he said instead.

A stone hit him with perfect accuracy right in the middle of the eyes. Tasuki fell on his back, his leg twitching, as Amara stormed ahead.

As Chichiri had said, it took three hours to arrive there. Amara was ever-so-grateful to finally arrive. The village was small, but bustling with people. Different kinds of shops and stores were everywhere, selling things from books to medicine. The people there were going about their everyday business, but once they saw Amara and the two seishi, they stopped and stared. Amara blushed, feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

'I'm so glad I washed my clothes,' she thought self-consciously.

Amara could hear the whispered conversations as they passed.

"Are those the two Suzaku seishi that are still alive?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually seeing them! After what they've done for this world…after defeating the Kutou scumbags…wow, do you think I could get an autograph?"

"Don't be an idiot! You'll embarrass them! Just act normal!"

Amara looked over at Tasuki and Chichiri, a new admiration in her eyes. She giggled when Chichiri was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment; Tasuki, on the other hand, stuck his chest out in pride, basking in the praise and reminding Amara of a rooster with a major ego issue. She had to cover her mouth to smother her laughter.

The two seishi and Amara finally arrived at an inn. Tasuki grinned and practically ran into the inn.

"Sake, here I come!"

Amara laughed in amusement and went inside, followed by Chichiri. The innkeeper quickly showed them their rooms, and before Amara knew it, she was in a room of her own, laying sprawled out on the bed. She grinned.

"After a night sleeping on the ground, a simple bed feels like heaven!" she cried. 'But I can't sleep dirty….'

With that thought, she got up and made her way to the bathroom to bathe.

_xxxx_

Night had long since fallen on the village. The waning crescent moon shone high in the sky, the stars twinkling like diamonds on black silk. The villagers slept peacefully in their beds, their dreams taking them far from reality. None of them could hear the ominous wind that brushed past their houses. None of them could hear the moaned warnings it gave.

All that was peaceful was quickly and chaotically disrupted. A monster, which seemingly arose from the depths of the grave, appeared in the village, towering over the buildings. The stench of death filled the village. The fiend tore the roof off of a house, and soon, panic-filled screams disrupted the silence of the night. The monster reached in, and grabbed a screaming woman, quickly devouring her.

The screams of the woman, as well as the sound of a roof being torn off, woke the sleeping village. The people ran out of the buildings and into the streets, and the torrent rushed out of the village in an attempt to escape the onslaught of the beast, their screams echoing in the air.

Amara woke with a start and ran out of her room, nearly running into Tasuki and Chichiri in the process.

"Didja hear that?" Tasuki asked, looking at both Chichiri and Amara.

Amara nodded.

Tasuki poked her in the ribs. "So ya gonna acknowledge me now, huh?"

Amara gave him a side-glance. "Sorry, well, I guess this situation kinda demands it, don't you agree?"

Chichiri only shook his head, then began to run for the exit of the inn. Amara and Tasuki quickly followed. Once they neared the door, footsteps vibrated the floor. They looked back just in time to be swept away by the stream of people that evacuated the building. As they were forced outside, Amara fought to stay on her feet and beside Tasuki and Chichiri. She was surprised that she didn't lose them yet. She had to fight against the river of people just to stay in one place.

The monster was taking people from the crowd, devouring them as they ran to the exit of the village. It also destroyed most of the buildings and some of the would-be escapees, using its energy and blasting it out of his mouth in a stream of purple light. As the purple light blasted into the unlucky people, their flesh began to rot away. Their pain-filled screams echoed in the air as their souls escaped their decomposing bodies.

Amara hazel eyes widened in fear as she took in the hideous monster. Its skin appeared to be decaying, and its scent affirmed it. Its bottom jaw stuck out further than the top; its teeth were long and sharp, reminding Amara of an anglerfish. A really big anglerfish. One that can walk on land and eat people. Amara shuddered, seriously tempted to run away with the crowd.

_Run,_ the voice in the back of her head told her.

'I…I can't run away, though,' she thought. 'I can't…But…I'm…I'm so scared!'

She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white; she watched helplessly as the monster grabbed a pair of people. The terrified screams pierced her heart. Screamed at her to help them. Somehow. Before she could do anything, though, Chichiri sent a blast of chi at the demon's hands. It slammed into the beast, making him cry out in pain and release his soon-to-be meal. The monk focused his chi so that the pair would land gently to the ground, instead of falling to their deaths.

"Damn it," Tasuki cursed under his breath. "No way am I jus' gonna stand 'round here."

"Brave words, no da, but your knees are shaking," Chichiri said, looking at the bandit in an amused manner.

Amara looked over and stifled a giggle that threatened to come out at the comic scene. Tasuki's upper body was fine, stable, and his face was serious and determined. But his knees, on the other hand, were shaking so badly, it was a miracle they didn't give out. Tasuki glared at the monk, his eyebrow twitching.

"Aww, shadup. Go an' git these people outta here, will ya?"

Chichiri was already on it. He focused his chi, and created a barrier that hovered above the people, preventing any more casualties. Then, he teleported to the gates of the village to help them evacuate.

Tasuki turned his glare to the monster. After a brief mental battle with his legs, he finally got them to stop shaking. Without wasting another second, he started running towards the monster.

"Hey ugly! O'er here!" he cried as he jumped up. He took out his tessen. "Rekka shin'en!"

The monster turned its ugly head just as a river of fire engulfed him. It screamed in pain, but when the fire dissipated, it was still there. Burned, but still there. However, the fire did manage to burn some of its decayed skin to ashes, revealing bone. Tasuki's eyes bugged out.

"Whaaaaaaa?"

The creature smacked Tasuki into the remains of a building. The force of the blow created a crater, in the very shape of the bandit that lay sprawled against the wall.

By this time, Chichiri reappeared next to Amara, having successfully evacuated the remaining villagers. He muttered a quick chant, focusing his energy into his staff, and blasted it at the monster. The blast was powerful enough to shred his mask, but the fiend only backed up a few feet from the pressure. Then he let out a low, ominous laugh, as if the attack didn't hurt him at all.

"This isn't good," Chichiri muttered. "It seems he's somehow developed immunity to my chi attacks, no da."

The monster looked at Amara. Amara repressed the shudder that surged through her. The creature's eyes were pale blue and glassy, with no pupils or irises. They screamed of bloodlust. She bit her lip, trying to resist the urge to run.

'Don't run, don't run, don't run,' she chanted in her head. 'Tasuki and Chichiri are fighting this thing with you, damn it! Don't you dare run!'

"Priestess," the monster said, surprising Amara out of her thoughts. "You…are the one…I must kill!"

'Okay…maybe I should run.'

She quickly pushed the thought out of her head, though.

"Not if I can help it!" Tasuki suddenly cried as he peeled himself from the wall. "Rekka shin'en!"

The monster acted as if the fire wasn't even there. The flames engulfed him, but he didn't scream. No flesh burned. When the flames subsided, the monster let out another low, evil laugh. Tasuki ran back to Amara's side, his tessen ready for anything. He spat on the ground.

"Damn," was all he said, though.

Amara looked at Tasuki, a slice of envy suddenly clutching her heart.

'Why can't I be strong, like Tasuki and Chichiri? Why do I have to be a weak nobody?' she cried in her head. 'I'm sick and tired of it! I wish I…I wish I could help….'

Amara took a deep breath and focused her energy. A bow formed in her hands and she pulled the string back. She refused to listen to the aching in her muscles as she strained to pull back the string.

'Come on!' she thought angrily as she pulled a little further.

Tasuki looked at her hopefully. The string was now past the half-way mark. Amara let go. An arrow created from her energy whizzed through the air. Only to fall to the ground a few feet ahead of her. Amara's shoulders sagged.

"Damn."

"Ya call that archery?" Tasuki cried, face-vaulting onto the ground. "That was pathetic!"

"Oh shut up! I'm sorry, okay?" Amara retorted. "It's not like you could do any better in this predicament! At least I tried!"

"An' **failed**!"

"Savin' **your** sorry ass!"

"Damn it, woman! Ya can't even save yer own ass!"

The monster growled, then aimed to grab Amara. Tasuki swung his fan.

"Rekka Sairyuujin!" he cried.

Flames spout from the fire, but they were different than before. Instead of a river of flames, they were small wisps that barraged the monster with such a force that the fiend had to take a step back.

Suddenly, Chichiri ran past them, towards the monster, muttering a small chant. Before Amara's eyes, the monk disappeared and reappeared right on top of the monster. He grabbed his staff, whirled it over his head for momentum, and stabbed the creature in the eye. The creature screamed and clutched his eye. Chichiri pulled out his staff.

The fiend reached for Chichiri, his eye permanently closed shut. Before the monk could be grabbed, he chanted and teleported to the ground in front of him. The monk focused his chi and blasted it towards the monster's other eye. The fiend held up his hand to deflect the attack, then slammed his hand down on Chichiri.

"Chichiri!" Amara cried, about to run in his direction to see if he's okay. Tasuki grabbed her arm. She whirled on him, ready to give him a good talking to, but stopped when she saw the seriousness in his gaze.

"Have a little faith, will ya?"

Amara gulped, then looked back in Chichiri's direction. Amara then could see what Tasuki was talking about. A barrier was protecting Chichiri, keeping the hand from touching him. The monster, seeing that he couldn't break through the barrier, turned to Amara and Tasuki. He swung his hand towards them. Amara let out a squeak.

"God, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," she muttered.

"Rekka shin'en!"

A river of fire poured from the fan and into the monster's hand, but the hand wouldn't stop. It crashed into Tasuki. The bandit grunted in pain as he flew back, hitting the ground with a hard _**thump**_. The monster then reached for Amara. Amara instinctively closed her eyes.

She waited for the hand that was certain to grab her, but to her surprise, it never came. Amara opened one eye, only to see the back of Chichiri. Her eyes widened.

'He must've teleported here to save me,' she thought. 'God, why do I have to be so helpless?'

"Amara-chan, when I let down this barrier, I want you to run."

Amara's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Bu-but, he's after **me**, Chichiri!" Amara interjected hotly. "And you can't defeat him! You said yourself he developed immunity to your chi! And he did the same with Tasuki! You can't possibly beat him! **You** run! Are you having a death-wish or something?"

Chichiri looked at her and flashed a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, no da. I always take care of my own, no da."

Amara blinked, uncertain what to make of this.

"**Guys, this ain't the time ta be flirtin'!**" Tasuki's yelled hotly from the left.

Tasuki was sprinting wildly towards the barrier. He jumped just out of reach as the monster made a grab for him. Then, he quickly dodged the purple energy that blasted at him, turning chibi. He flailed his arms wildly as he yelled.

"**Damn it, Chiri! I'm gonna so kick yer ass when this is over!**"

Chichiri blinked, confused. "Daa? Why me?"

Tasuki was already close to the barrier. The bandit made a giant, undignified leap through the air, superman style, only to crash into the barrier. His face was squashed against the shield.

"So much fer takin' care of yer own," Tasuki mumbled against the force field. "Ya damn liar."

Chichiri quickly put down the side of the barrier, and Amara pulled Tasuki inside just as the monster's claws reached for him. Without a moment's delay, the side was back up, as strong as ever. The hand only crashed against the barrier, but the shield stood strong.

"Amara-chan, just listen to me, no da," Chichiri suddenly said. "You have to get away, no da."

Tasuki stood up, brushing himself off. It didn't do much good. He was still filthy with dirt and sweat.

"Yeah, me an' Chiri'll take care-a this oaf," he said confidently, flashing a fanged grin. "Ya jus' get yer ass outta here."

"I'll give the signal," Chichiri said, closing his eye in concentration.

The signal came all too soon for Amara. Chichiri's barrier pulsed, then expanded, flashing a brilliant light. It momentarily blinded the monster, and Amara found herself running towards the exit of the village.

However, she didn't get far. She could hear the sudden grunts of pain as Chichiri and Tasuki were knocked to the side and into the remains of a few buildings. She paused for a second, looking back. Her gaze was caught by the eyes of the monster.

The fiend growled, then opened its mouth. A sphere of dark purple energy formed and the monster blasted it out at Amara. Amara stared at the energy, frozen in fear like a deer in headlights.

"Amara!" Tasuki cried as he quickly got up from the ground. He raced towards her and pushed her on the ground just before the blast could touch her. He screamed in pain as the blast seared his right arm.

"Tasuki!" Amara cried, eyes wide with horror. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Tasuki looked at her, his amber eyes betraying his pain. "Aww, shadup," he said, his voice barely above a soft moan.

He forced himself to pull off of her as Chichiri finally neared them. The monk let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were both alive. Amara scrambled to her feet once Tasuki's weight left her, and took a deep, shuddering breath. Tasuki groaned, as his arm felt like it was on fire. Chichiri ran over to his side and took a look at his arm, keeping an eye out on the monster's movements as well. Tasuki held his breath as he waited for Chichiri's verdict.

"His…skin," Chichiri said, paling. "This…monster's energy decays whatever it touches, it seems."

"I-I'm sorry…" Amara muttered. 'Damn it, it's all my fault. I should've kept moving.'

"What're ya talkin' 'bout, idiot?" Tasuki grumbled.

Chichiri was busy concentrating his chi and flowing it into Tasuki's arm in an attempt to stall the decaying. He looked up just as the fiend shot his hand out and grabbed Amara, moving in a speed that belied his colossal size. Amara screamed. Tasuki instinctively reached for his tessen with his right hand, then grimaced as pain flared through his arm.

"Amara-chan!" Chichiri yelled.

He concentrated his chi into his staff and blasted it out at the monster's chest. It was a futile attempt, however, and he knew it. The fiend acted as if nothing happened.

The monster held Amara between his thumb and forefinger, right in front of his massive jaws. Amara flailed in the air.

"Let me go, you oversized hunk of meat!" Amara screamed. "If you eat me…I'll…I'll…I'll cause indigestion! Sorry!"

The fiend let out a laugh. Amara gagged as his breath entered her nose. It reeked of death and dying things. From where she was, she could almost see the flesh of some of the people it devoured stuck in its teeth. She thought she could see someone's eye in there. Amara paled, and flailed around harder.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Damn it! If you eat me, I'll come back to haunt you!"

The monster only chuckled, bringing her closer to his jaws. Slowly, as if it was savoring the moment. Savoring her fear. Amara screamed.

Chichiri growled, then focused his chi into his staff again, concentrating more. He put all his anger, all his pain, into the staff. For once, he let the emotions take complete control. As the creature was about to eat her, he let out a huge blast of his energy, aiming it at the fiend's face. The blast hit a few of the monster's teeth, causing them to break. The monster let out a hiss of pain, then slammed Amara, screaming, into his mouth. Chichiri's heart sank and Tasuki paled in panic.

"Amara!" they both cried.

The monk teleported to the top of the creature's head, raising his staff. He was about to slam it down on the fiend's head. Tasuki ran at the monster but before either he or Chichiri could attack, a turquoise light erupted from the skull. Chichiri jumped off of the head and onto solid ground just as a bright, blue arrow blasted through the monster's skull. The light from the arrow shot up into the dark sky, bathing everything in a brilliant blue light. Chichiri noticed that there was a slight undertone of red that was intertwined into the light. Purple blood gushed out as the monster let out a pain-filled, dying shriek. Before long, his whole body exploded.

Chichiri quickly put up a barrier as the monster's blood rained down. The places where the blood spilled began to disintegrate as the purple liquid touched them. A wave of panic washed through Chichiri. Without another moment's delay, he and Tasuki began looking frantically around for the girl.

When they found her, she was lying unconscious in a puddle of blood. Purple and Crimson blood. Blood stains covered her clothes, from both the monster and her own wounds, and a pain-filled expression was set on her face. Smoke rose from her skin as it was being burned by the acidic blood of the monster. Chichiri and Tasuki ran over to her; their faces paled when they saw the full extent of the damage. Her skin was decaying and the deep gashes where the monster's teeth punctured her wouldn't stop bleeding. Chichiri could sense her life force ebbing away. She was dying.

"Fuck," Tasuki cursed, clutching his own decaying arm. "How do we save 'er, Chiri?"

The monk was already shrugging out of his kesa, muttering a chant. He quickly placed it on the ground, carefully away from any of the monster's blood. Then, Chichiri gently picked up Amara, holding her close in an attempt to put some pressure on the bleeding. He forced himself to look away from her decaying skin, pushing all emotions that threatened to surface down into the depths of his heart. Instead, Chichiri gave Tasuki a quick, meaningful glance; the bandit immediately understood. He quickly jumped in the kesa, followed by Chichiri.

They found themselves back at Mt. Taikyoku, right in front of the oracle. The impatient fury in her aged eyes signaled that she was waiting for them, and she wasn't happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**This, my friends, is chapter 10. I'm very proud to say that my story is *takes deep breath* FINALLY IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! I'm very happy! Very VERY happy. And, I'm very sorry for the wait! I appreciate all the reviews so far, and I'll continue to do my best. Thank you all for your support! Anyways, enough of my uber-boring drabble, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 10~<p>

"You **idiots**!" Taiitsukun roared.

"Daa!" Chichiri cried, super-deforming and holding onto Tasuki just as the bandit super-deformed and held onto him.

"Don't you 'daa' me, you fool! Do you know just how close to death Amara was? If you brought her just a second later, she would've been dead!"

Taiitsukun glared at the two super-deformed warriors. The three Nyan-Nyan behind her were hugging each other in fear as well.

A few hours earlier, the injured girl was placed in a large room, being healed by Nyan-Nyan. The young goddess stopped the bleeding before Taiitsukun decided that a blood transplant was necessary. Both of the Suzaku warriors, of course, were more than willing to donate. After a few minutes of painfully withdrawing their blood and infusing it with Amara's, the girl's skin finally began to show color. Her skin has also fully regenerated. She's now safely tucked away in bed and, at the moment, out of danger.

Nyan-Nyan has also healed Tasuki's arm. The flesh was no longer rotting away, and appeared to be as healthy as it was yesterday. However, he didn't get the royal treatment that Amara got. Instead, he had to get a tongue-lashing. Oh, how he wished he would pass out just so he couldn't see the hag that was insulting his intelligence.

Tasuki growled at the oracle, returning to his normal self. "Listen, ya ol' hag! It's not our fault some giant monster decided to attack the village! We beat it didn't we? An' Amara's still alive, right?"

The oracle glared at the two Suzaku warriors. Tasuki flinched back as Chichiri was running around like a madman in chibi mode. Finally, Tasuki irritably grabbed the monk by his head and held him in the air, officially ruining his running escapade.

Taiitsukun sighed. Then, Chichiri went back to normal. Tasuki immediately let go of his head.

"Taiitsukun, we heard the monster call Amara-chan 'priestess', no da. Do you know anything about that, no da?" the monk asked.

Taiitsukun looked at the two seishi and let out another sigh. "Yes. I do."

"Whaa? But I thought the four gods were already summoned!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"They were."

"So how the hell can there be another priestess?"

"Be quiet, will you, and let me explain!" the oracle snapped. Tasuki promptly closed his mouth. Taiitsukun let out a sigh. "There's a legend older than the priestesses of the four gods," Taiitsukun began. "It is said that a priestess of souls would appear when the human race is on the verge of extinction and would ultimately save it. Like Miaka, she would be from another world. Before Amara, there was only one priestess of souls; her name was Shirabe Nakamura."

Taiitsukun sighed. " It's been nearly 5,000 years since Shirabe Nakamura entered this world. I cannot remember anything that would help us, unfortunately."

She took a deep breath, then sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I suggest you two get some rest. It's been a long day for everyone," she said after a moment's pause.

Chichiri and Tasuki both nodded and left the room, Tasuki grumbling the entire way.

_xxxx_

_It was so dark here; a dark, lonely place. The darkness was stifling, as if it was ready to consume her, but a faint turquoise light that radiated from Amara's skin kept the darkness at bay. Amara stood paralyzed, as she looked around. She tried to move; tried to call out, but she couldn't. Her voice was gone. _

'_Where am I?' she thought to herself, her heart beating in her ears. Panic was bubbling up in her chest. 'What…what is this place?'_

_Suddenly a spotlight flashed on, illuminating the darkness. Amara squinted, trying to adjust her eye to the sudden brilliance. She saw an empty stage, special-effect smoke dancing over it. _

'_What's going on? Is this…a show?' Amara thought, utterly confused. _

_Her eyes widened as the smoke dissipated. Chichiri and Tasuki were on the stage. They were puppets, though. Living puppets. Amara could hear their breathing, she could practically feel their heartbeats. But she knew the strings were what held them up; were what kept them alive. The strings were created from thin steel, and led up to the ceiling and beyond, as if someone was controlling them from heaven. _

'_Chichiri! Tasuki!' she tried to call, but her voice wouldn't come. _

_Evil laughter suddenly filled the silence of the room, echoing around her. Her heartbeat sped, pounding in her chest as if it was trying to break free. Adrenaline spiked her blood, and she struggled against her own body. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face._

"_Amara," the voice said, surprisingly smooth and sultry, and was definitely male. It was a voice that compelled you to trust it, the person behind the shadows. "What's wrong?"_

_Amara opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. The voice let out an almost sardonic sigh._

"_Can't speak, can you?" he said. "You must be so __**scared**__."_

_At that, fear gripped Amara's heart with iron hands. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had to get out of here. She had to get out now. But she was still bound by some unbreakable force; so completely helpless._

"_You can't run, Amara," the voice said. "Not this time."_

_Amara watched as Tasuki and Chichiri moved towards her. Chichiri had his mask off, his reddish-brown eye boring into hers as if he was trying to unveil her soul._

"_Amara-chan, we'll protect you, no da!" he told her, a smile on his face. His eye softened. "I won't let you fall, no da. I take care of my own."_

"_Ya gotta quit bein' so scared," Tasuki piped in. His flame-colored hair shone brightly in the spotlight. His arms were crossed over his chest, but his amber eyes glowed with warmth that Amara had never seen from him before. "I'll always be there protectin' ya, so quit worryin'!"_

'_Guys….' was all Amara was about to think. Tears sprang into her eyes, and a smile formed on her face, despite the circumstances._

"_Do you love them, Amara?" this time, it was a completely different voice. Amara's mother appeared in front of her, her long black hair waving gently in an unfelt breeze. Her brown eyes were full of so much pain and sorrow. Amara's heart clenched in her chest and her smile disappeared. "Do you love them…more than me?"_

'_No!'_

_Amara's mother looked to the floor, her face full of misery. _

"_Why don't you answer? Amara?"_

'_I'm trying, Mom!' Amara screamed in her head. Tears spilled from her eyes, unnoticed. 'I wish you could hear me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!'_

"_I see, then…. You choose them."_

_With that, fire suddenly manifested at her mother's feet; each flickering amber reaching a little higher, consuming a little more, until her mother was completely gone. Laughter once again resonated through the room, and the spotlight flickered. Chichiri and Tasuki were running for her, worried expressions on their faces._

_Suddenly, a man appeared behind and between the two seishi. An unfelt wind ruffled his clothes and ran through his long black hair. Smoky black eyes settled on Amara, as if daring her to be swept away by their sheer intensity. A small smirk formed on his features, with just enough bloodlust to make Amara's blood run cold and make her heart race with a mixture of longing and fear._

_Time stopped as hazel orbs met black ones. Chichiri and Tasuki stood frozen in place. Amara's eyes widened in horror as the man pulled a knife out of his sash, the metal glinting dangerously in the spotlight._

"_No!" Amara screamed, her voice breaking through the mental barriers that trapped it. _

"_Do you know __**why **__your mother had to die, Amara?" the man said, a seductive smile on his lips and an evil gleam in his eyes. He fingered the blade delicately. "You must've wondered, after all. Why you went through so much __**pain**__."_

_Amara's eyes widened. "Wha…what are you talking about? Who the hell do you think you are?" But she couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice._

_The man chuckled. "I know the real reason why your mother died. Aren't you curious, Amara-san?"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_The reason your mother died…was to unlock your powers as priestess of souls. It's a curse, really, to save this pathetic human race. To be able to succeed…everyone you love…must __**die**__!"_

_With that, the knife cut the thin steel strings connected to the two seishi's bodies. Amara suddenly felt the invisible force that held her in place lift. She ran towards Tasuki and Chichiri, trying desperately to reach them before they fell, but it seemed that with every step she took, they were getting farther away. _

_A scream tore from her throat as surprise flickered in the two seishi's eyes, only to be replaced by a haunting void as their souls left their bodies. Their bodies crumpled to the ground, shattering into thousands of pieces, as if they were nothing more than porcelain dolls. Amara reached out to their souls as they floated upwards through the ceiling towards the afterlife, mouthing only one sentence that sent her soul into utter chaos:_

"_You must live."_

_Pain shot throughout Amara's body. Amara screamed in agony, as all her grief, loneliness, and misery ripped through her body. The man disappeared, his laughter still echoing in her mind, haunting her. She fell to her knees, screams piercing the air. She shakily crawled over to the shattered fragments of Tasuki and Chichiri, tears flowing freely from her eyes as sobs wreaked havoc on her body._

_Just before Amara could reach them, blood poured out of the shards, quickly filling the room, then knocking down the walls to expand and cover everything. The crimson churned in an angry torrent. It was only a matter of seconds before she was completely under, her lungs screaming for air, her heart pounding dully in her chest. She reached an arm up towards the light that filtered through the thick crimson liquid, but the light died, as if it was only a candle snuffed out by the wind. Amara felt an icy coldness envelop her; she could feel her soul being torn out of her body as she drifted limply in the ocean of blood._

Amara woke with a start, gasping desperately for air. It felt like she really **was** drowning. She couldn't breathe properly. Her heart pounded in her chest as her blood roared in her ears. A cold sweat dripped from her skin, and her body trembled of its own accord. Amara gripped the sheets, forcing her breathing to calm down.

'Was that…just a dream?' she thought. She shook her head. 'No…. It can't be. It felt…all too real to be **just** a dream.'

The image of the man's smoky black eyes flitted through her brain. She shook her head violently. He had to be telling her lies. He had to be. So why couldn't she get this nagging feeling out of her chest?

Amara sat up, swinging her feet over the bed to place her feet gently on the floor. She recognized this room. It was in Taiitsukun's palace. She sighed and looked down at herself. Her clothes were replaced by a simple white robe with sleeves that reached just past Amara's fingertips, tied together with a forest green sash. Amara couldn't bring herself to wonder who put this piece of clothing on her, though. In all honesty, she didn't care. Her mind was only on her dream.

She looked out of her dome-shaped window, her eyes staring past the luminescent moon that shone in the night sky, past the stars that twinkled its small light. She looked for the place beyond that. She searched for heaven itself.

Sighing, Amara stood up and exited her room.

_xxxx_

Taiitsukun peered into her mirror with narrowed eyes. Black eyes glared into the distance, a confident smile on his lips. It made her sick just looking at him.

"So that's who it is, eh?" the oracle asked no one in particular. "You've finally decided to show yourself, I see."

The image in the mirror laughed, just as Taiitsukun sensed Amara's chi fluctuate in turmoil. The oracle looked in the direction of the girl's bedroom, then back to her mirror. She scowled.

"You haven't changed at all…. Sendo."

_xxxx_

Chichiri slowly opened his eye, sensing a disturbance. He could feel a life force walking past his room. It was pure chaos, a storm of turbulent emotions. It was Amara.

'What's she doing, n'da?' he thought groggily to himself.

He looked out of his window, right at the moon positioned high in the sky. He let out a sleepy sigh, worry flitting through his stomach. The monk couldn't help but think that he worried too much for his own good, but despite that, he continued to keep tabs on Amara's life force. He touched his face lightly, to make sure his mask was in place, then let out a quiet yawn as he left his room.

Chichiri followed her until she stepped outside of the palace. The cool night air swooshed around them, running its non-existent fingers through their hair and clothes. Chichiri's eyebrows furrowed; she should have sensed him by now. But no, her back was still turned to him as she paused and looked up at the moon.

"Mom…" he heard her say, barely above the whisper of the wind. "I'm…so…."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. Her fists clenched beside her until her knuckles turned white. She turned her gaze to the ground, gnashing her teeth together in frustration.

"I…I won't let that happen!" she muttered to herself. "I won't let them…not like…. Damn it. I'm sorry. It's just some stupid dream, Amara! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Amara began walking again, with quick, determined steps, towards the woods where he helped her shoot her arrow for the first time. Her body seemed shaky to the monk, but he could see the girl's determination.

The monk followed Amara quietly, feeling slightly guilty.

'I'm not stalking, no da,' he told himself. Only he wasn't too convinced. He sweat dropped, but continued anyways. But he did feel a bit uneasy, following her like this. Maybe she just needed her own space? But his curiosity got the better of him, and he ignored the feeling.

Amara finally stopped in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Chichiri did a quick chant, and teleported quietly to a branch of a tree nearby, holding his breath to make sure she didn't hear him. He didn't have to fear, though. She looked oblivious to the world around her as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration. A bow formed into her hands, created from the turquoise bracelets that she wore. She took another deep breath as she pulled.

"I…I don't care what happens to me, anymore!" she exclaimed through gnashed teeth. "I…I'm so tired of it! I'm tired of being so weak, Chichiri and Tasuki have to protect me! They…they deserve better than a weak little kid for a companion. They deserve someone a whole lot better, a whole lot stronger, than me. They deserve to be the ones protected! I'm sorry, sorry."

'Is that…how she really feels?' Chichiri asked himself.

Amara pulled the string back, cursing her heart out in the process. She aimed at a tree about five meters away. She pulled back harder, forcing the string to tighten just a little more.

The string was past the half-way mark, a thin arrow perched on it, and still Amara kept pulling. The string went further, further. Then, Amara's arm gave out. The string snapped back into place, sending the arrow out. The arrow whooshed through the air, only to curve downward after about three yards. It hit a patch of moss, then disappeared. She cursed under her breath, but tried again, and again. Each arrow coming closer and closer to their target. The monk could see that with every arrow that flew from her bow, her strength was decreasing. And still, she kept trying.

Suddenly, Amara fell to her knees and slammed her fist down on the hard earth. Her body shook with fatigue.

"Damn it, you can't do anything right, can you?" she cried in frustration.

The branch underneath Chichiri decided at that moment to break.

"Daaa!" Chichiri cried, super-deforming in surprise as he fell to the ground with a _**thud**_.

Amara jumped three feet in the air. "Waaahh!" she cried. She landed on her face about a yard away. She sat up, a scowl set on her face, and spat out the grass that entered her mouth. She then looked back at the monk, who had already regained his composure. Her scowl softened slightly.

"Chichiri? What're you doing here?" she asked as she stood up, dusting herself off.

Chichiri rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Daaa…I sensed your life force, no da. You seemed sort of troubled, and I was worried, no da, so I…."

"You followed me, didn't you?"

Chichiri laughed guiltily. "More or less, no da."

Amara turned away from him for a moment, looking at the tree that she used as a target. "So…what did you hear?"

Chichiri looked at her, a small frown on his masked features. "Everything, no da. You shouldn't push yourself so hard, no da." Then he gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, I personally think you're doing very well."

At this, Amara had to smile. However, the smile quickly vanished, and turned into a troubled frown.

"Well, not good enough."

Chichiri took a step towards her. "Is something bothering you, no da?"

"Just a dream," she said, letting out a sigh. She clasped her hands behind her head, then looked back at the monk and winked playfully. "I was tempted to just check on you and Tasuki, ya know?"

Chichiri cocked his head to the side. "Daaa?" he asked, unsure of how to respond.

Amara let out a small laugh, but the laughter faded quickly. She sighed again, and looked up at the stars. A worried frown crossed Chichiri's face.

"Do you want to talk about it, no da?" he asked.

"Nah. I don't want you to get worried. It seems I worry you a lot these days, anyways." Amara then turned to look at him. Pain flashed across her eyes for a brief moment, but passed so quickly that Chichiri had to wonder if it was just his imagination. She then grinned confidently at him. "I promise….I'll get stronger, Chichiri. Then, I won't be much of a burden to you or Tasu, will I? And I'll be the one protecting **you**, instead of the other way around!"

Amara looked up at the sky again, her eyes growing distant, as if recalling a sad memory. "I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me. I **will** get stronger."

"But you're already strong, na no da," Chichiri said. "You just haven't realized it yet."

Amara blinked. Then let out a laugh. "Ha. I'm just as strong as a kitten with ADHD. But…" she looked at Chichiri. This time, her smile was genuine. "Thanks. For everything."

The monk rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Amara laughed, then sat down on the grass, perching her chin on her knees and gazing up at the stars. Chichiri sat down beside her, then gazed up at the stars as well. Amara let out a yawn and stretched, just brushing his clothes with her hand. She murmured an apology, then settled back down to looking at the night sky.

There was a peaceful silence that drifted between them. Moments later, however, Chichiri decided to break it.

"Did you know that the Suzaku seven were named after constellations, no da?"

Amara turned to look at him and blinked. "Really?"

He pointed up to the sky, tracing the outlines of the constellations. He let out a small smile. "That one's Chiriko, and there's Mitsukake, Nuriko….Tamahome….Hotohori….Tasuki…and me, no da."

Amara stifled another yawn and gently laid her head on his shoulder. Chichiri looked at her, surprised, but relaxed when he saw that she was half-asleep. Her glazed eyes were following his finger, before they suddenly drooped.

"Am I boring you, no da?"

"Mmm….no," Amara muttered sleepily, adjusting herself slightly so she could get more comfortable. "Just a little tired. You can keep talking. I'm listening."

Chichiri chuckled. It wasn't five minutes later that Amara was fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulders, and an arm wound around his. The monk reached up with his free hand and took off his mask. He looked back at Amara and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. A real smile. He looked up at the night sky again, and let out a contented sigh as the stars twinkled down on the twosome below.

_xxxx_

The morning sun shone through the window, gently warming the face of the sleeping girl. Amara stirred from her slumber, then slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, allowing her hazel orbs to adjust to the incoming rays.

Amara slowly sat up and let out a yawn. She looked around, only to discover that she was in her room. She blinked, a small blush tingeing her cheeks.

'Did…did Chichiri bring me up here when I fell asleep? Or…was everything just a dream?' she thought to herself.

Shrugging, she sat up and stretched. She winced at her sore muscles, and decided that last night wasn't a dream after all. Who knew pulling a string would be so taxing on your body? Amara swept her feet off the bed, got up, and went to the window, letting a grin form on her features. The sun was high in the sky, suggesting that she slept until near mid-morning. The sky was clear; it was going to be a beautiful day, she could tell.

Her eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a pile of clothes. Her smile slipped as she wondered where her own clothes went, but decided to let the matter drop and change.

She quickly slipped into the hanfu that was draped across a chair beside her bed. The long white sleeves barely covered the tips of Amara's fingers. The short outer sleeves were green, rimmed by a darker green stripe, with flowers weaving across its seams. The floral pattern also decorated the edge of the sash and neckline, and extended down the front of the hanfu until it reached her ankles. She combed her fingers through her reddish-brown hair just before she opened the door.

Just as she opened said door, she found a surprised-looking bandit with his fist held up, as if he was about to knock. On his right shoulder was a chibi Chichiri, holding up his fingers in a peace sign. Tasuki blinked.

"Oi, yer awake!" he exclaimed, finally regaining his composure. However, there was a small blush on his face as he looked Amara over.

Chichiri poked him in the cheek, grinning mischievously. "Awww! Tasuki's blushing, na no da!"

Then the bandit turned irritably to Chichiri. "Am not! Will you get off-a me? Quit hitchin' a ride, ya damn monk!"

Amara giggled as Chichiri immediately jumped off of the bandit's shoulders and ran around frantically, being chased by an irritated Tasuki. Her giggle stopped as Chichiri suddenly appeared behind Amara, still super-deformed. He grabbed her skirts desperately.

"Amara-chaaaaan, save me no da!" he cried.

Amara grinned, her face heating up in a blush, her heart constricting at the adorable chibi sight. The blush was quickly replaced by a flash of fear as Tasuki ran towards her, his amber eyes glowing.

"Quit hidin' behind yer girlfriend, ya coward!" he yelled. "Take yer beatin' like a man! I'm gonna give ya such a good whackin' ya won't know what hit ya! I'll show ya what it means to **really** be 'super-deformed!'"

Amara's cheeks flushed at his comment, but as he drew nearer, she let out a scream, grabbed the chibi Chichiri's hand, and ran like no tomorrow. She began laughing as Tasuki chased after her and Chichiri.

However, Tasuki quickly gained on her; a weird feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach, and she jumped out of the way just before he pounced. A crash made her look back, and she laughed as a flustered Tasuki growled from the floor; he quickly picked himself up, then the chase continued.

'This is…huff…actually a lot of….huff…fun!' she thought to herself as she ran through Taiitsukun's castle, Chichiri in tow.

She slid to a stop, letting out a startled "Eeep!", as Taiitsukun's irritated face appeared out of nowhere, only to be crashed into by Tasuki. All three fell down in a heap, a few choice words coming from both Tasuki and Amara. Chichiri was the first to regain his composure.

"Taiitsukun," he greeted, once again his normal self. He bowed. "What's going on, no da?"

Taiitsukun turned to Amara as the girl got up from the floor, dusting herself off. Amara then looked up at the oracle, feeling Taiitsukun's aged eyes watching her. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She bowed repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Tasuki hit her upside the head, knocking her forward onto the ground.

"Quit apologizin' will ya?"

Amara jumped to her feet and growled. However, before Amara could respond, Taiitsukun cleared her throat, turning all attention back on her.

"I have found our enemy," she stated.

She uttered a small chant and a hand mirror appeared in Amara's hand. Amara blinked, confused, as she gazed at her own reflection. Tasuki and Chichiri were seen on either side of her. Amara looked up at the oracle, eyebrows raised.

"Me?"

"No, you fool! Look closer."

Amara ignored the insult and did as she asked. She gasped when her reflection rippled and was replaced by the face of a somewhat pale man with black eyes and black hair. Her eyes widened in shock, and the mirror fell out of her hand. Chichiri quickly focused his chi and set it on the floor gently. Then, he swooped down to pick it up, looking it over. He glanced up at Taiitsukun.

"Who is he?" he asked. He looked over at the girl beside him. "Do you know him, Amara-chan, no da?"

"He…he…" was all Amara could say.

Taiitsukun decided to finish her sentence. "Is Sendo. The one manipulating the souls. Defeat him as soon as possible. If you don't…I fear for us all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They...make me wanna cry... *sniffles* ANYWAYS, enough of my sentimentality! On with the story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 11~<p>

"No way," Amara said flatly, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest as she glared into the amber eyes of Tasuki. "You and Chichiri are going to stay **here**, ya got that?"

"Quit bein' an idiot!" Tasuki retorted, mimicking Amara's stubborn pose. "You're not gonna leave without me."

"Tasuki's right, na no da," Chichiri piped in. "We can't let you run off to defeat a strong enemy all by yourself, no da."

The trio were outside in the morning sunlight. The relaxing atmosphere of Mt. Taikyoku did nothing to calm the heated argument between Amara and the two seishi. Well…more like between Amara and Tasuki.

"Just listen for once and quit being so damn stubborn!" Amara exclaimed.

"**You **quit bein' stubborn!" Tasuki yelled back. "You're not gonna do the world any good if yer jus' gonna get yerself **killed**."

"Gah! I'm sorry you're such a **dumb ass**!"

"**You're** the dumb ass if ya think that I'm jus' gonna letcha go ridin' off into the sunset ta get eaten er somethin'!"

"Well **excuse me** for worrying for your unknowledgeable self!"

"Big word there, eh? I'm surprised you can **use it**!"

Chichiri sweat dropped as the argument increased in volume.

"Daa…." the monk began, but he went unheard. He sighed. 'I guess desperate times call for desperate measures, no da.' He took a deep breath.

"Can you two stop fighting for just a second?" he yelled.

Just like that, the argument dissipated into thin air, leaving Amara and Tasuki paralyzed where they were. Amara was frozen with her fist grabbing Tasuki's collar while the bandit had his tessen out just over her head. Chichiri let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders drooping slightly. Amara let go of Tasuki at the same time he sheathed his tessen.

"Thank you, no da." He turned to Amara and let out a small smile. "Amara-chan, please listen to reason, no da. We're doing this because we **want** to protect you. We're not forced to, no da."

"But-"

"You don't need to worry about us, no da," he said, cutting her off. "We are the two remaining seishi of the Suzaku seven, after all, no da. That counts for something. And whatever happens, happens, na no da."

Amara sighed, hanging her head in defeat, emitting dark waves of gloom around her. Tasuki grinned and clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"See? I knew I'd make ya see reason."

Chichiri eyebrows shot up in silent contradiction. "Daa…."

Needless to say, soon after the argument, Amara, Chichiri, and Tasuki left Mt. Taikyoku in search of Sendo, the two seishi walking a few steps in front while Amara sulked behind.

_xxxx_

A chuckle resonated around the dim room, which appeared to be a throne room of sorts. A shadow of a man was sitting, leaning his back on the throne. A crystal was suspended in the air in front of him, showing the image of the trio setting off. The image flickered, then reverted back to its original color as he turned his attention off of it. His smoky black eyes gazed into the distance.

"So…you'll be coming for me, eh?" Sendo murmured, a smirk forming on his features. "This **will** be fun." His gaze swept to his right and landed on a woman sitting on the floor next to him. "Don't you agree, my dear?"

"…Yes, my lord," she murmured.

Sendo's smirk grew. "But, it'll be rude of me if I don't entertain my guests as well." He turned his head slightly, watching the girl beside him for a few moments. Then he finally broke the silence that had settled in the room.

"Why don't you play me one of your songs?" he asked. "I must admit, your skills with that koto are flawless."

"Thank you, my lord," the woman said.

The woman closed her eyes, and her body glowed with her chi. When she opened them, an exquisite koto lay before her, shimmering slightly from her energy. The tsume were already on her fingers as she leaned forward. Without a moment's hesitation, her fingers flew over the koto and the haunting sound of the instrument resonated throughout the room.

Sendo leaned back against his throne and let out a chuckle. "Soon…. Very soon."

_xxxx_

Amara slumped against a tree, a tired sigh escaping her lips. The sun shone at its zenith, and she was extremely grateful for the break, as well as the tree that provided shade. She ran her fingers through her hair.

The group of travelers were taking an afternoon break in a meadow. A lake sparkled in the afternoon sun not too far from where they rested, just downhill. Amara and Tasuki were munching happily on the snacks that Chichiri "miraculously" popped out of his hat, sitting underneath a weeping willow, while the monk himself was down by the lake fishing.

"So…." Amara began between mouthfuls of food. "Chichiri fishes a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yep," Tasuki said. "Always did like fishin'. Don't get why, though."

She looked over at the lake, watching as Chichiri sat alone along the bank with a bamboo fishing rod. Amara furrowed her eyebrows.

"He normally fishes by himself?"

Tasuki nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why? You wanna go give 'im some **company**?"

Amara turned to him sharply. "Sorry, I never said-"

Tasuki jumped to his feet.

"Oh, Chichiri!" the bandit mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Are you lonely down here?" Then his voice deepened a bit as he sat cross-legged on the ground. "Not with you around, Amara-chan, no da." He jumped back up, holding his face sheepishly and batting his eyelashes. "I'll stay as **long** as you want, Chiri-**kun**, and we'll do a little more than just **fishing**, if you know what I mean." Then he returned to his sitting position. "Oh, I'm a monk, no da, but I guess **once** won't hurt. I just won't send in my monkly reports to the monk house."

When he was done, Tasuki was hugging himself, puckering his lips and making smooching noises.

Amara uppercut the bandit, sending him flying through the air. He crashed on his back, his leg twitching slightly. "You **idiot**! Sorry!"

Tasuki got up, rubbing his smarting chin and scowled. Amara quicky whirled away from him, trying to force down the blush that tinted her cheeks an angry pink. She stormed away from him, but before she could get far, a scream pierced the still air. Chichiri dropped his fishing pole immediately and ran off towards the source of the noise. Amara and Tasuki exchanged quick looks before they set off as well.

When they got to the source of the noise, Amara's eyes widened. A little boy was running away from a black glob of a monster as fast as his little legs could carry him. Without another hesitation, Amara focused her energy into her hands, creating a bow. But by the time she pulled the string, Chichiri was already attacking the monster. Amara's arm went slack as a red flash zoomed towards the monster, slicing him in half. She blinked.

"Well, that was fast," she muttered.

The little boy was still running. Tasuki quickly caught up with him and stopped him. The bandit knelt down to his level.

"Oi, are ya okay? Didja get hurt?" he asked.

The boy looked at him, sniffling. Then he started bawling.

"'Nother monsta!" he wailed.

The boy turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction. Tasuki scowled after him. The boy ran straight into Amara. He looked up through big chestnut brown eyes, rimmed with tears, and Amara could feel her heart clench in her chest. She knelt to his level.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently wiping away a stray tear. "You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy shook his head 'no'. Amara let out a relieved smile.

"That's good."

Tasuki stormed up to him, a scowl still on his face. The little boy buried his head in Amara's chest, trembling.

"Scary face," he whimpered.

Amara couldn't help but laugh. She tousled the little boy's hair.

"You're right. He does have a scary face, doesn't he?"

With that, Tasuki punched her upside the head.

"Ow! Sorry!"

_xxxx_

"I can't thank you enough!" the woman, who Amara supposed to be the boy's mother, cried. She bowed low. "Thank you so much for saving Hong-Shui!"

Amara rubbed the back of her head nervously, wincing when her fingers brushed against the small knot that had formed because of Tasuki. She shot him a dirty look, but it disappeared when her gaze returned to the boy's mother. "Well, the one who you should thank is Chichiri, over here. Tasuki and I didn't do anything, really. Sorry."

Now it was Chichiri's turn to look embarrassed.

Amara, Chichiri, and Tasuki were standing in the small home of Hong-Shui, before his mother and father. Hong-Shui was standing in between his two parents. Now that Amara could get a good look at him, he appeared no older than six years old. His shock of cobalt blue hair and chestnut brown eyes made him look almost exactly like his father, she noticed, but his facial features appeared to be his mother's. Amara couldn't help but smile at the family, a sudden pang of yearning entering her chest at the happy image. She blinked, then forced the feeling away.

The boy's big eyes darted among the trio, then he looked up into the face of his mother.

"Mama, can they stay fo a while? I wanna play wit' 'em. Well….except for Mr. Scary Face."

"Why I oughtta…." Tasuki mumbled.

Amara turned to him, trying really hard not to laugh. "What's the matter Tasuki?" she asked in a teasing voice. "It's not **your** fault you were born scary."

Tasuki thumped her on the head with his fist, his eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry…." Amara croaked.

"I do apologize," Hong-Shui's mother said, bowing fervently. Then she looked at her son, frowning and scolded him. The boy bowed his head in remorse. She turned up to face her guests. "You may call me Mrs. Huang, and this is my husband, Mr. Huang. I would be very honored if you could stay. You are welcome for as long as you would like to stay."

Amara looked uncertainly over at Chichiri and Tasuki. But when she met Hong-Shui's big brown eyes, she caved in. She bowed low.

"Of course. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Mrs. Huang blinked. "But you didn't cause any trouble, dear."

Amara looked up and a wry smile tugged at her lips. "I meant that for Tasuki in advance. God knows how big a headache he would give you."

Again, the bandit's fist collided with her head.

"Sorry…."

_xxxx_

"Onee-chan, can you play wit' me?" Hong-Shui asked innocently, behind thick eyelashes. "Pwease?"

Amara laughed, ruffling his hair. "Of course, Shui-chan," she told him. Her heart clenched in her chest, love bursting from her heart. She really did love this kid, despite her short visit. "What do you want to play?"

"Tag!" he said, laughing as he tagged her and ran outside of the house.

"Wait, Hong-Shui! You need to finish your food!" his mother called.

Amara paused at the door. She looked back at his Mrs. Huang and grinned.

"Don't worry! Chichiri has some snacks in his hat, if he gets hungry again."

The child's mother gave her a questioning look, but Amara shrugged. "Don't know the details. Sorry." And with that, Amara grabbed Chichiri and Tasuki from the table, dragging them spluttering after her as she ran after Hong-Shui.

"Shui-chan, wait up!"

Amara and the two seishi stayed at the Huang residence for three days now. The seishi would have preferred to leave sooner, but every time the trio tried to leave, Hong-Shui would be there with big, teary eyes, and Amara's resolve to go would falter. "One more day won't hurt," she had said. That one day had quickly multiplied before their eyes into three, and Tasuki was becoming restless. So was Chichiri, but, as the two seishi watched Amara play with Hong-Shui, they couldn't help but be happy.

"Amara really does like the kid, doesn't she?" Tasuki asked, his amber eyes warming into pools of melted gold as he watched them play. He was leaning against a tree that shaded both him and the monk, who was sitting cross-legged beside him, from the afternoon sun.

"Seems like it, no da."

Amber eyes reverted back to Amara and Hong-Shui as they played tag. Their laughter flitted through the air on butterfly wings as they chased each other, dodging the trees that grew randomly in the clearing.

"Eeek!" Amara cried as Hong-Shui jumped out from behind a tree and tagged her. Amara sportively fell to the ground, while the boy jumped on her, tickling her. Laughter escaped from her lips before she could help it. She then rolled over, reversing positions, and Amara tickled the boy until tears were rolling down his eyes.

"Ha ha, okay! Ha ha ha! Onee-san! I give, I give!" the boy cried.

Amara stopped, looking at the boy. She leaned over him and put her hands on her hips. She had grown accustomed to him calling her "onee-san" in the three days of her stay. Ever since they first played together, Hong-Shui insisted on calling her that. Goes to show how quickly the two bonded.

"What, already? C'mon, Shui-chan! You're not supposed to- Oof!"

Hong-Shui had suddenly pounced on her, making Amara lose her balance and fall to the ground. Peals of laughter rang throughout the clearing as the boy tickled Amara mercilessly. Before she could roll over and do the same to him, he jumped up and began running, reverting back to the game of tag.

Tasuki couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as Amara chased after the boy. He quickly masked it with a scowl and a huff, though, as he felt Chichiri's masked face turn up to him.

"Do you wanna play too, Tasuki no da?" Chichiri asked playfully.

Tasuki scowled. "Hell no. Playing tag is for sissies."

"Are you just saying that because Hong-Shui cries every time you try to play with him?" the monk asked. An amused smile graced his masked face as heat rushed up Tasuki's face.

"Humph," was all Tasuki said as he quickly turned his head away and pushed himself off of the tree. "I'm gonna head back an' finish my breakfast. Don't know why the idiot dragged us out here anyways. You comin'?"

"That's alright, no da. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

Tasuki shrugged and began walking, but he couldn't help but look back at the happy scene. His mouth twitched as he saw Amara being tagged by the boy, falling and rolling over in the grass like there wasn't a care in the world. He let out a grin, then turned back and made his way for the house, lacing his fingers behind his head and whistling a tune as he walked.

_xxxx_

Time had passed quickly, and the sun soon gave way to the moon. The pale light cast everything in shadow. Everyone in the household was asleep, everyone in their own dreamland. All except Amara, Tasuki, and Chichiri. They've decided that it was time to move on from the house, from the kind family that showed so much hospitality. Amara could feel the tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Now was not the time to get sentimental.

They haven't gone far before Chichiri suddenly stiffened. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, a sense of foreboding clutching his heart. Something was wrong, he could feel it. A gust of wind swept through his hair, caressing the rings on his staff, whispering warnings in his ear.

He looked up at the night sky, and a frown settled on his masked face. The clouds above were dark and foreboding. Evil churned within those clouds, and a lightning struck nearby. Amara let out a squeak of surprise, clutching Tasuki for support. The bandit only gave her a side glance.

"Something's coming, no da," Chichiri said. "A lot of somethings, actually."

"What is it?" Amara asked, letting go of Tasuki. A nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Is it that bastard Sendo?" Tasuki asked. "I would love ta give 'im a hell-ov-a good ass kicking right 'bout now."

Before Chichiri could answer, the ground crumpled before them. A hand pierced through the soil, all bone. Amara's eyes widened as skeleton after skeleton pulled itself out of the ground. They spanned as far as her eyes could see, and she turned towards the house that she left only a few moments ago.

Tasuki unsheathed his tessen, tapping it impatiently on his right shoulder, his eyes scanning his rather large group of enemies. "Well, ya ready? Or are we gonna jus' sit 'round here chattin'?" He let a sardonic smirk form on his face as he pointed his tessen at the army of skeletons. "Hey, ya ugly bastards! We're gonna sendja straight back ta hell!"

"For once, I agree with you, no da," Chichiri piped in, readying himself for attack.

The exchange wasn't heard by Amara. All she could think about was Hong-Shui and his family. The little boy…. Amara looked over at Tasuki and Chichiri.

"They're just after me, right? They're not going to hurt Hong-Shui?"

"I can't say for certain. We have to go back, no da," Chichiri answered.

Amara nodded. "Cover me," she whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

The two seishi nodded in agreement. Amara created a bow in her hands and made a mad dash back towards the house, running between Tasuki and Chichiri.

"Rekka shin'en!" Tasuki cried as he swung his tessen, creating an opening for them as more skeleton soldiers blocked their path.

Arrows suddenly flew for Amara. Chichiri jumped in front of the attack and spun his staff, effectively blocking the barrage. Then, he slammed his staff on the ground, and his crimson chi was sent straight through the mass of bones, obliterating many to dust. On the other side of Amara, a river of fire spurt from Tasuki's tessen, burning the soldiers to ashes. But Amara wasn't paying attention to any of this, her sole focus set on saving the boy and his family.

She let out a horrified gasp as the house came back into sight. Skeletons were climbing on the walls of the house, many already on the roofs. Shards from broken windows laid scattered over the grass. Tasuki waved his tessen, muttering a spell.

"Rekka sairyuujin!"

Flames flew from the tessen, separating and hitting each skeleton, burning them to ashes. Chichiri held up his hand, creating a barrier from Amara to the door.

"Amara, you go find the family and get them out of there before-" Chichiri paused, his body stiffening slightly. "Oh no…"

Tasuki glanced at his friend, his teeth gnashing together. He knocked a skeleton through the head with his tessen, shot flames at another, like a sort of dance. Chichiri quickly sent a chi blast through a whole line of skeletons as one raised a sword to strike. He glanced back at Amara.

"Hurry!"

Amara didn't need to be told twice. She ran like no tomorrow, tearing through the house, bow and arrow ready.

"Please…don't let them…." her breath caught in her throat, unable to pronounce the word. Chichiri's words floated through her brain, like a warning. A premonition. _"Oh no…"_ She shook her head, refusing to believe she was too late.

A skeleton jumped out at her from the wall to her left. Amara bit back a scream, aimed at the skeleton, and fired. The skeleton let out a shrill shriek and was destroyed before it could touch her. Amara didn't slow down, but moved faster. Then, she heard a scream, that wasn't from the dead. Amara forced herself faster, faster, forcing her legs to take longer strides.

'Please,' she prayed. 'Please don't let me be too late. Please!'

She finally burst into the room, but not before she saw blood splatter as two skeletons drove their swords through the couple in the bed. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No…" she murmured in disbelief.

The two skeletons turned to her. Amara raised her bow, anger and sorrow boiling in her soul. She pulled back and fired, adrenaline fueling her muscles. The arrows hit their mark and the two skeletons turned to dust. She ran to the bed, not able to breathe straight. The blood that stained the sheets made her stomach churn.

"M-Mrs. Huang? Mr. Huang?" Amara asked, her voice shaking with dread, her heart beating sporadically in her chest.

She tentatively grabbed each wrist, feeling for a pulse. She shook her head, tears forming in their eyes. They were cold. No pulse. No life.

"'Kaa-san! 'too-san! Onee-san!" she heard the voice of Hong Shui cry out. She heard the soft padding of his slippers as he ran towards the room.

Amara turned to the door, hope in her eyes. But as she turned, she saw a skeleton falling from the ceiling, a dagger in his bony hands. She aimed her bow at the skeleton, pulled the string, and fired. The arrow whizzed through the air, but was falling, falling. Amara's eyes widened, praying silently that it would hit its mark, all the while running towards the boy. The arrow hit the leg of the skeleton, dispersing it to dust, but not before he stabbed the boy in the side of the neck just before she reached him.

For an awful moment, time moved in slow motion. The boy was falling to the floor, and Amara was rushing to catch him. Just like the dream. That damn awful dream. Amara's vision blurred with tears as she just managed to catch him just before he fell.

Hong-Shui looked up at her, his chestnut orbs hazy. He tried to say something, but everything turned out as a gurgle and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Blood gushed from the wound on the side of his neck, spilling over the dagger, each drop sending him closer to his death.

"Shui-chan!" Amara cried. She ripped a piece of her sleeve off, wadded it up, and pressed it to his neck, trying to stop the blood flow. She didn't know what to do with the dagger, though. Would it slow the blood flow? Or would it be better to remove it? Panic and uncertainty settled in her stomach. What should she do? "Shui-chan! Please! Don't die! Don't you dare die!"

The boy just looked at her for a horrible moment. Confused. Hurt. Panicking.

_Help_, those big chestnut eyes seemed to say. _Help me. Help me. Don't let me die._

Pleading, and begging, hurting, and scared. So scared. And just like that, his eyes clouded over and his body went limp and cold in her hands. Amara could see his ghost leave his body, floating upwards to the ceiling. Just before it passed through, the boy looked back at her. His eyes betrayed his sorrow, his pain, his failed trust. Then, he moved on. Amara's breathing hitched as pain tore through her chest. She clutched the boy's body to her and screamed.

"**Shui-chaaaaan!**"

_xxxx_

Chichiri and Tasuki continued to fight the skeletons, each moving together with the other like a perfect, deadly dance that only came with years of practice and knowing your partner. A chi blast here while flames defend from behind. A barrage of miniature flames while a barrier protects him there. Staff hit here, Tessen hit there, two punches in the face simultaneously.

Slowly, the skeleton army's numbers were beginning to dwindle. Sure, the two seishi got a few nicks here and there from a lucky sword or two, but they shook it off. Nothing was too serious.

"Guy who kills the most monsters wins! Loser gotta buy the sake!" Tasuki suddenly cried as he smashed the face of another skeleton, and ripped the bones apart with his tessen.

"Only you would turn something serious into a game, no da," Chichiri said exasperatedly as sent another chi blast through a line of skeletons.

Tasuki grinned as he sent balls of fire through numerous enemies. "Only tryin' ta make things interestin'."

Arrows suddenly rained down on them. Chichiri quickly put up a barrier around him and Tasuki. The arrows clinked against the shield, then fell harmlessly to the ground. Once the barrage ended, Tasuki sent a river of fire to engulf the army. He smirked.

"Twenty down, in one blast," he said. "Not bad." he glanced back at Chichiri. "I got eighty-three down. Ya gonna buy the sake?"

Chichiri ignored him and held his four fingers to his lips, concentrating and uttering a spell. A crimson light circled around them, spanning out for about a yard underneath the feet of the skeletons. A second later, the light burst from the ground and into the sky, the skeletons disintegrating.

"That's about a hundred and five, no da."

Tasuki's eyes bugged out. "Whaa?" he regained his composure as he blasted some more enemies. "Damn. Don't let me get on yer bad side."

Chichiri chuckled. Tasuki went into the battle again, putting more fervor into his attacks. A few minutes passed by, the light of Tasuki's flames and Chichiri's chi illuminating the night sky as each battled through the army. There were now no more than a few hundred left. Tasuki glanced back at his companion.

"Oi, Chiri, ya still doin' alright?" Tasuki asked, now panting.

"Yeah. Still standing, no da."

"Do ya still sense Amara's chi?"

A pause. "Yeah. But…she's…."

The monks words were drowned out as a wave of fire engulfed some more of the skeletons as they moved closer to them. He banged his staff against the ribs of another skeleton, sending the bones crashing to the ground and turning to dust.

"Well?" Tasuki prodded impatiently, a bead of sweat dripping from the side of his face.

A crimson halo surrounded Chichiri as he sent another chi blast through the enemy ranks, blasting across the ground, shattering every skeleton that made contact with it and turning them into nothing more than dust. With a yell, Tasuki sent another torrent of fire hurling at the enemy, destroying them.

"She…didn't make it in time… to save them," he answered sadly.

Tasuki whipped his face to him. "What?"

Just then, the door to the Huang's house opened. Slowly. Amara walked out, her body rigid, but her eyes completely and utterly blank. Devoid of tears. Devoid of emotion. Tasuki took one look at her, and cringed.

"Damn…."

Amara lifted her hands. A blue halo surrounded her an instant before a bow formed in her hands. She pulled back the string, and fired.

Light shot out of the bow, blasting through skeleton after skeleton in a seemingly endless blast. Chichiri and Tasuki exchanged quick glances. Tasuki frowned.

"I don't like the look of this," he muttered as he cut the head off of a skull with his tessen. He then threw the skull at another skeleton's head; he couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his mouth as both heads rolled on the ground.

Chichiri said nothing. Flashes of turquoise light lit up the battlefield as Amara's arrows whizzed through the air, destroying skeleton after skeleton, her aim true.

'It seems she can control her power now,' Chichiri thought. 'But…the price… was it all worth it?'

The monk turned his focus back to the battle, resuming the deadly dance against the undead.

_xxxx_

Before long, all the skeletons were nothing more than dust of the earth. The air was still, as quiet as death itself. As thick as a molasses, sticking to each of their throats. No one could mutter a word, now. No one could break the silence as the two seishi walked up to Amara.

Her body was pale, was the first thing Chichiri noticed. The blood had drained from her face, her eyes dull and lifeless and as hard as stone. As if she hardened her soul just enough to keep from crying. But her arms were wound around her own body, as if she was caving in on herself, her body trembling slightly; she appeared as fragile as glass. He had the distinct feeling that she would break from the slightest touch.

How could he say anything to her?

But he didn't have to break the silence. Amara was the one that spoke first, her voice surprisingly even. Surprisingly emotionless.

"We have to bury them," she said, her voice just above a whisper. "It's the least we can do. Can you help me?"

The two seishi nodded in agreement, then they all entered the house. Chichiri carried the body of Mr. Huang, Tasuki carried Mrs. Huang, and Amara carried Hong-Shui. Amara clutched the boy closer to her, her lip trembling. She bit down on it, hard enough to draw a drop of blood. And then, with the moon as their witness, the trio buried their dead.

Chichiri looked back into the woods, just as a pair of eyes disappeared into the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY! I've been very indecisive lately, haven't I? This is, once again, a chapter that has been modified. I would be VERY grateful if you read it. I added stuff that is important, for the most part, to the story as a whole. So please, for the love of Suzaku and his shichiseishi, please re-read this chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I feed off of them! They're really yummy ^-^**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 12~<p>

Sendo appeared in his throne room, a smirk playing on his lips. He sauntered over to his throne and sat down, his movements graceful and full of confidence. The woman who sat next to the throne looked up at him, tearing her gaze off of the crystal that hovered in the air before the throne.

"My lord?"

Sendo turned to her. "Yes?"

"I don't understand," she said. "Why did you raise that army? She and the two Suzaku seishi have already defeated stronger opponents."

A chuckle escaped Sendo's lips. He patted the woman's head, almost affectionately. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Simple, really. I wanted to make the girl miserable." He closed his eyes. "I knew they wouldn't be killed by such a simple army. Though that army of fools did do something right for a change."

The woman gazed at her master, her eyes betraying her curiosity. Sendo laughed.

"I've learned many things tonight," he began, his eyes falling on the crystal, where an image of Amara stared back at him. "About this girl, I mean. It appears that she's the type that distances herself from others, especially when she's in pain. That little characteristic…will make it a lot easier to control her."

"Control her, my lord?" the woman asked. "Not to question you, but I thought you would want her dead. She is your enemy, my lord."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's powerful. That kind of power will make it easier to achieve my goal. But for now, we have to make her stronger. And we can only do that by killing off everyone she loves."

The image on the crystal flickered to the two seishi as they were praying for the dead. Sendo smirked, his black eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yes…. Like you, she gains power from the souls of her loved ones. But her own soul is sent into chaos, her senses and mind dull, and when that happens… she'll be mine."

The woman said nothing, only stared into the crystal that showed the slumped form of Amara and the praying forms of the two Suzaku seishi. The woman felt a pang of sympathy as she saw the look in the girl's eyes. They were dead. Cold. And so, so lonely. The woman pushed the feeling aside.

Sendo leaned back against his throne, his smoky black eyes gazing into the crystal. The image of Amara stared back at him. He laced his fingers under his chin, his lips curled in a predatory smile. "Now…what will you do?"

_xxxx_

Amara leaned against the weeping willow, back at the place they were before the tragedy started. The wind rustled through the grass at her feet, gently running through her hair, and caressing her face almost comfortingly. The afternoon sun was concealed by the clouds, sending the earth into a faded grey. It was beautiful, in a way. It was a sad sort of beauty, like the earth itself knew what had happened. Knew that someone loved had died.

She clenched her fists and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them to her. She rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"He was right…. Sendo was right…." she whispered. "One by one…the people I care about…will all die because of me."

She looked over to where Chichiri and Tasuki were. A lump formed in her throat, and she struggled to push it down. She couldn't afford tears here. Not with them around. She brought up her knees and hugged them. She rested her forehead on her knees, rocking back and forth slowly. Imagining her mother holding her like she did when she was alive. Imagining her mother's hands running through her hair. But that was all it was. Her imagination. She felt a pang of loneliness. A pang of sorrow. Of guilt.

"Mom…." she whispered. "I've failed again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What're ya sorry for?" a voice in front of her asked.

Amara jerked her head up, coming face to face with Tasuki. He was crouching down in front of her, two skewered pieces of meat in his hands. He took a bite of one and held out the other to her.

"Here. Eat it," he said in between bites.

Amara shook her head, looking away from him. She couldn't trust her voice to say she wasn't hungry. The scent of the food made her stomach churn. Even the thought of eating made her feel nauseous.

Tasuki waited, with his arm extended, for a full minute before finally bringing his hand back in. He sighed. Amara brought her gaze back to him just as he looked at the ground.

"Listen…. Me an' Chiri are kinda worried 'boutcha. I kinda get ya don't wanna be hangin' 'round us fer a while…. Ya know, so ya can grieve an' all that. I know ya really liked the kid an' all. But…" he brought his eyes up to meet her own. "if…if ya need anythin'…. jus' tell us, 'kay?"

Amara didn't respond. She couldn't even bring herself to look into his eyes. Tasuki stood up and began making his way back down to where the camp was, beside the lake. Amara watched him go, her hazel eyes beginning to fill with tears. Just as he disappeared behind the hill, she let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry…." she whispered.

_xxxx_

Chichiri listened to the interaction between Tasuki and Amara as he pretended to be meditating. He could feel that Amara's chi was restless, and full of pain. Full of suffering. He wanted to help her.

'But I can't,' he thought with a sigh. 'She won't listen to me. Not when she's like this.'

Chichiri got up as Tasuki neared him. He didn't bother putting on a smile.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, already knowing what the bandit would say.

"Shitty," Tasuki replied bluntly. "She didn't even say a word to me. Didn't even take the food, though she hasn't eaten all day." He cast a worried glance back in Amara's direction. "I'm worried, Chiri."

"I am too, no da," Chichiri told him. "But…we have to focus on beating Sendo right now. We have to make sure nothing like this happens again, no da."

Tasuki sighed. "Yer right. So whadda we do? Right now, all we run into is his lackeys."

Chichiri sighed and sat down cross-legged on the grass.

"Well… I'd prefer we try to avoid the villages, since we bring rather bad luck to them, no da. We should stay in the woods and move that way."

"But we don't even know where the bastard is!" Tasuki interrupted. "We can't just keep wanderin' around, waiting for him to show up! The coward's jus' gonna stay hidden an' send his stupid ghosts ta do his dirty work!"

"I know," Chichiri said, letting out a sigh. "We don't have any leads to where he is, though. But…"

Tasuki's eyes settled on the monk's face. "But? But what?"

"I did feel another evil presence. When the skeleton army came, no da."

"What the hell? Why didn'tcha tell us?" the bandit cried.

"I was cut off by the army's attack, no da," Chichiri calmly answered. "I could feel the other presence when we defeated the skeletons, though. Whatever it was knew how to hide its chi, so it was hard for me to locate it. It disappeared before I could pinpoint its location, no da."

Tasuki's flustered look quickly turned into a grin. "Then…ya know what that means?"

Chichiri nodded, his face grim. "Sendo was there."

_xxxx_

That night, Amara went back to the campsite. The fire flickered and crackled, eating up the dry wood. The moon slowly made its way across the sky; from where it was, it couldn't be later than eleven o'clock. Tasuki was already asleep, snoring, but Chichiri was still awake. Amara sat down, close to the warmth, and held her cold hands to the flames. She shivered, although it wasn't cold that night. Chichiri cocked his head to the side.

"Amara…are you alright, no da?" he asked worriedly.

Amara nodded, not once looking up from the flames. Chichiri didn't press her. Instead, he got up and walked over to her, taking off his kesa, and draped it over her. Amara looked up at him, surprised.

"You looked cold, no da," he said, smiling down at her. He sat down next to her, cross-legged.

Amara forced a smile on her face, mumbling a quick "thank you" to the monk. Then, her attention focused back on the flames. It was silent for a while, until Amara decided to speak.

"Chichiri?"

Chichiri looked over at the girl. "Hmm?"

"What would you do…if you knew the people you really care about…are going to die? All because of your relationship with them?"

Chichiri contemplated the question. "Well…I would protect them, no da."

Amara looked over at the monk. "But what if you can't? What if the person who was going to kill them…was too strong? And they died right in front of you?" Amara looked back into the fire. "Or they died right in your arms?"

Chichiri let out a sigh and looked back into the flames. Amara's gaze returned to him as he reached up and took off his mask. He stared at it for a while, then turned to look at her. His brown eye glistened in the firelight; the intensity of emotions that swirled in it caused Amara's heart to skip a beat.

"I would protect them. And if I can't… I would die trying," he told her, staring into her hazel eyes.

Amara felt captivated by the brown eye that held her focus. She couldn't look away from it.

"But…" her voice sounded distant, even to her. "What if…what if it would be…better if you left them? If you knew they would be safe without you?"

Chichiri tore his gaze away from her, then looked up at the night sky. He let out a sigh.

"Amara-chan…what…?"

"Please don't ask," Amara cut in, earning her a surprised glance from the seishi. "I'm…. I'm just curious. This is completely rhetorical."

Chichiri's eyebrows furrowed together, but he let his question die on his lips. He smiled at her.

"I would do anything to protect the people close to me, no da. If there was even a sliver of a chance…that I could save them…. I would take it."

Amara's eyes fell back on the fire.

"I see," she murmured. "I'm sor-"

"But," Chichiri interjected, "no person is really complete, no da. That's why no one can live alone…. And from this **rhetorical** situation…I'd say that their safety isn't really ensured, even if I leave, no da."

Amara looked up as Chichiri stood. Hazel orbs met brown. Chichiri put his mask on, letting the smiling face occupy his features, and ruffled her hair.

"You should get some sleep, Amara-chan, na no da," he said cheerfully. "Everything will be alright in the end, no da."

Amara blinked. "Um…goodnight."

Chichiri suddenly paused, and turned to look at her. "Oh, and Amara-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What would they do if I'm gone? I would have to consider their feelings as well. What if they don't want me to leave? What if loneliness hurts worse than death? Do I really want them to feel that way?"

Amara was stunned speechless by the depth of the monk's words. But just then, Chichiri's mood shifted yet again, and he grinned happily at her.

"Goodnight, Amara-chan, no da!"

With that, Chichiri walked a few paces to Amara's left and laid down. Amara watched him, her expression a bit puzzled. She then laid down, facing the night sky.

"I'm still confused," she mouthed to the heavens. "Mom, what should I do?"

_xxxx_

Amara opened her eyes once she caught the deep, even breathing of the two seishi warriors.

_If there was even a sliver of a chance…I would take it._

Amara silently got up from where she lay, casting a quick glance over to the seishi. Her eyes lingered over Chichiri. She closed her eyes, before the feeling of regret could come.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. But…it'll be better this way. I promise."

With that, she turned on her heels and tiptoed away from the campsite, not noticing the golden eyes that followed.

Tasuki quietly sat up. A frown was set on his face, his amber orbs dancing with frustration and worry.

"Idiot," he muttered as he got to his feet. "She'll get 'erself killed…."

With those words, he followed her.

_xxxx_

The bandit set off after the girl, his flame-colored hair a great contrast to the dark sky. Once he was gone, Chichiri sat up from where he lay.

"…It'll be better this way," he murmured, unable to rid himself of the nagging feeling in his stomach.

He reached up and took off his mask, examining it. His brown eye turned to the fire. It still crackled with life, flickering and dancing on the dying wood. He could see the dancing figure of someone he knew a life time ago. Someone he loved. The smile on her face was still real, still alive.

_Houjun…._

The voice whispered in his mind. He could still hear her calling him. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he held them back. The happy image of Kouran flickered, revealing another image. An image that he remembered all too well.

_I'm…I'm so sorry, Houjun. I…I can't marry you now._

'Kouran…' he thought, his heart clenching with the name.

He reached up with his free hand, touching the scar that spanned over his left eye, sealing it shut. The scar that told everyone that he was a murderer. A man who lost his beloved, who lost best friend, who lost everything in one stupid act of aggression. A man who lost everything in one night. He clenched his fist, crushing the mask in his hand.

_But…this man isn't a murderer,_ Amara's voice suddenly drifted to him. His eye opened in surprise. _The scar…doesn't make him…any less beautiful, you know._

Chichiri looked in the general direction of where the two ran off. His eye narrowed, pain and confusion flickering in its depths, all directed towards the girl that left only moments before.

"Will it be better this way?"

_xxxx_

Amara's legs stretched before her, her lungs working to take in the cool night air. Her heart pounded in her chest as she raced through the woods, trying to run away. Run away from the people she cared about most. The path was suddenly blurred by the tears that clouded her vision. She instinctively wiped them away.

"Why…huff…am I crying? Huff…" she panted. "If they're safe…huff…out of my life…huff…why do I hurt this bad? Am I…huff…that selfish?" Amara gnashed her teeth together. "Damn it…."

The tears kept falling. Her heart kept beating. Her legs were burning. So she ran.

She ran through the underbrush, through the mass of green and brown; the only light was the flew flecked specks of moonlight that drifted through the canopy of trees. She jumped over a fallen tree, still keeping her pace even though her lungs burned, and her heart ached, and her eyes stung.

"Amara!"

She tripped over a root, falling ungracefully to the forest floor. She barely broke her fall with her hands. She looked back to see Tasuki nearing her. She growled, got up, and kept running, dodging the bushes and branches that threatened to scrape her flesh.

"Tasuki, don't…huff… try to stop me!" she cried.

But Tasuki kept coming. She could feel his eyes bore into her back.

"Why the hell not? Are you crazy?" he cried. "Why the hell are ya runnin'?"

"Because…huff…I don't want you to die, damn it!" she cried, suddenly turning around.

In a split second, she formed a bow in her hands. Tasuki froze in shock as she pulled the string and sent a blindingly bright arrow straight at him.

"I'm sorry!" he heard her cry as he dodged out of the way of the blinding light, landing unceremoniously on the ground, all the while trying to shield his eyes.

The light finally faded. Tasuki rubbed his eyes, trying to make out shapes after the barrage of light. He blinked a few times and looked around, then cursed under his breath. Amara was gone.

_xxxx_

Chichiri jerked from where he sat, instinctively searching for the chi that he felt just a moment ago. His eye narrowed.

"Amara…." he whispered.

He placed his mask over his face, the magic material folding around his features. Without another thought, he grabbed his kesa, muttered a spell, and disappeared into it.

Moments later, he appeared at the scene. Tasuki was cursing under his breath as he searched frantically around for the girl. Sensing the monk's presence, Tasuki turned towards him.

"Damn it, Chiri!" he cursed, turning back to his search. "She's gone! She fuckin' left us! What the hell's she thinkin', that idiot?"

"What happened, Tasuki?" Chichiri asked.

"The woman attacked me! She sent a bloody arrow straight for me!" the bandit yelled, whirling on the monk. "Why'd she do that?"

Tasuki's eyes glimmered with tears. Hurt and betrayal were etched onto the bandit's face. He cursed again, kicking a rock and sending it straight for a tree.

Chichiri looked around, a small frown etched on his masked face.

'Strange…' he thought, remembering the time when she shot her first arrow. 'Not a tree is destroyed….' he lips then twitched into a smile as he realized what happened.

"What're ya smilin' fer, Chiri?" the bandit growled. "Ya think this is funny? Well, it ain't!"

The monk put a hand on his shoulder, the smile still on his face.

"She never meant to hit you, no da."

"What?" the bandit deadpanned.

"Now be quiet so I can concentrate, no da," Chichiri said as he brought his index and middle finger to his lips, his body stiffening for a few moments. Tasuki waited somewhat patiently until Chichiri brought his hand down. He grinned at the bandit. "Found her."

_xxxx_

Sendo's mouth twitched up in a smile as he watched the happenings inside the crystal that hovered before him. The image of Amara running through the forest reflected in his eyes, his smoky orbs glittering with mirth.

"So she's decided to abandon them," he said, his quiet voice echoing in the throne room. He looked over his shoulder, glancing at the woman who sat unmoving beside him.

"Shirabe, I want you to get **them **ready. I think it's about time that we bring Amara to us."

The woman flinched, her eyebrows furrowing together. She balled her fists, trying to keep them from trembling against her skirts, although unsuccessfully.

"**Them**, my lord?" her voice came out steady, although her insides quivered, filling slowly with regret for what would come to Amara and the two seishi. "But…do you think that's wise, my lord? After all, if **she** sees Chichiri, then-"

"Silence!" Sendo snapped.

Shirabe obediently shut her mouth, fear welling up within her. She quickly cast her eyes to the floor, her shimmering green orbs filling with fearful tears. She took a deep shaky breath as Sendo rose from his throne and turned to her.

"You will **not** speak as such, Shirabe!" Then, in a much gentler tone, he added. "Not to me, my dear. Not to me."

Shirabe's eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of the demon lord's feet in front of her. Sendo knelt down, cupping her chin with his slender fingers. He gently tilted her head up to face him. Shirabe's eyes half-closed when she caught sight of Sendo's eyes, gently being sucked into his spell. Her heart suddenly melted into her stomach.

"Shirabe…" Sendo whispered, his voice as soft and intimate as a lover's kiss. "This is necessary to fulfill our desires. This girl will help us achieve our goal. Once we overthrow Taiitsukun and seal away the four gods, the world will be ours. There will be no more pain, no more suffering, no more war. The world will be as it should be. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Shirabe shivered under his touch, no longer able to form coherent thought. Sendo gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes still boring deep into her soul. They stayed frozen like that for a long moment, Shirabe powerless to resist the sudden desire to serve him that flared up in her soul.

"Y-yes, my lord," she breathed, her eyes still locked onto Sendo's hypnotic gaze.

Sendo let out a nearly indiscernible smirk, then removed his fingers. He gracefully stood, his eyes still locked on the glazed green gems that were Shirabe's.

"Now go. You know what to do."

Without another word, Shirabe stood from her seat beside Sendo and quietly made her way to the door of the throne room, her soul once again at peace.

_xxxx_

"So you're saying that we gotta go find some priestess who has the potential to kill us?" a childish voice asked sweetly.

Shirabe nodded as she stood in the large room, where she had gathered the four chosen. The child that had just spoken let out a magnificent grin, her orange hair glimmering like fire. Excitement radiated off of her in waves.

"Great! Bring it on!" she cried, pumping a fist in the air. "Finally some excitement around here!"

"You should calm down, Xia-Mei, before you end up getting yourself or one of us killed," an apathetic voice rose above the clamor of the girl.

Xia-Mei whirled towards the source of the voice, coming face to face with a boy that towered over her. His light grey eyes bore down on her with a quiet challenge, almost hidden behind black bangs. His medium-length silver hair hung loose, appearing as cold as ice itself. Xia-Mei growled, and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Just in case you haven't noticed, **Dong-Hui**," she spat, "we're already **dead**!"

"You don't know what this woman is capable of, and I doubt that you'll continue your mundane existence when you actually meet her with this attitude of yours."

Xia-Mei's crimson orbs flashed with anger, and she took a deep breath, preparing a long-winded retort. However, before she could speak, the woman beside her cut in.

"Please stop fighting," her sweet voice rose above the commotion. "If we keep fighting against ourselves, it'll be certain we won't be able to exist when we face her. We should work together, you know?" With that, she let out a nervous laugh.

Xia-Mei let out a huge breath of air, deflating like a hot air balloon. She hung her head in defeat.

"I guess you're right, Chun-Hua. Like always…."

Shirabe watched the exchange in silence, standing next to the fourth member of the team: a boy with short brown hair and golden eyes that watched in silence. A small smile formed on his lips as he shook his head good-naturedly. Then, he turned to Shirabe.

"So we bring this 'Amara' girl here, right? What then? Will she become one of us?"

Shirabe gave an apologetic smile. "I don't know for sure. Sendo only gave orders to bring her here. I suggest we get started right away." She cast a nervous glance at the door. "We don't want to make him angry."

"Well let's get to it, already! Who do we send? Me, Chun-Hua, the jerk Dong-Hui, or Qiu-Feng, here? Tell us already!" Xia-Meng asked loudly, bouncing in place.

Shirabe sighed. "I suggest you go in pairs. I'll send Qiu-Feng and Chun-Hua to fetch her."

Xia-Meng's smile disappeared, and her shoulders drooped. "Awww, that's not fair! I'm so ready for this! You know I am!" She quickly regained her energy, and she pointed accusingly at Shirabe. "And who the hell are **you** to order us around! I'll take no order from the likes of **you**! If Sendo wants to give orders, let him give it to **me**!"

"That's enough, Xia-chan," Chun-Hua suddenly said, her voice light although her brown eyes darkened with seriousness. "Calm down." She then gave a nervous laugh, lightening up the tension that plagued the atmosphere. "Besides, we all know that Sendo's going to save the best for last, right?"

Xia-Meng grinned and nodded exuberantly, her chest puffing up in pride. Chun-Hua laughed, then she and Qiu-Feng gave a quick wave of farewell before they both disappeared from the room.

_xxxx_

Amara finally slowed to a walk, gasping for air. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face and dripped to the ground. She stopped and leaned against a tree, staring at the ground as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. She looked up as a faint noise drifted to her ears. Curious, Amara began walking towards it.

"Didn't they say that curiosity killed the cat?" she muttered as she walked around a few trees. She shrugged. "Oh well. I'm not a cat, am I?"

The edge of the woods loomed before her. The moonlight shone down the smooth landscape in front of her eyes, a gentle breeze ruffling through the grass. A village stood not far from her, the noise of celebration drifting to her ears. Amara couldn't help but look back, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"I hope Tasuki doesn't hate me for that stunt I pulled…." she murmured. She shook her head. "Well, it was for his own good. I'm sorry."

Amara looked back at the city, her hazel eyes narrowing slightly.

'If I go into that city…it'll probably end up like the other one. But Chichiri can sense chi, I think…. So…maybe I'll be able to hide among all the other people, and I'll leave before anything bad happens!'

Amara forced a grin on her face and nodded, satisfied with her reasoning, and made her way towards the city.

The sounds of the festival filled her senses as Amara stepped through the gates and into the village. She blinked, taking in the sights. It seemed the whole village was lighted by lanterns; they were everywhere. Stands were set up all along the buildings, selling trinkets and cloths, jewelry and toys, and many more were filled with sweets. Amara stepped closer to one and looked down. Small cakes stared back at her, the scent mouthwatering.

"Hey there, girly!" the man from behind the stand called, forcing her attention on him. "You wanna buy this here moon cake? Share one with yer lover?"

"A moon cake?" she asked. 'Lover…?'

The man nodded. "Yep. This here moon cake is one-a the traditions for this Full Moon Festival." Then he mumbled, "To think that she didn't hear of the Full Moon Festival….what do they teach young'uns these days?" He shook his head, then looked at her, flashing a grin. "You wanna buy, or what?"

Amara smiled back and shook her head, mumbling a quick apology before she backing away from the stand. She turned and walked away. Once she was far enough away to not be tempted by the cakes, she let out a sigh.

"Damn. Wish I had some money…."

She sighed again and leaned against a building, craving something sweet. She watched as the villagers walked around, carrying paper lanterns with them, and buying moon cakes and toys for their children. She could faintly see the outlines of young women in the houses, looking out the window into the night sky with longing. She pushed the image away, her heart suddenly feeling heavy.

'Chichiri…' she couldn't help but say his name in her thoughts. She shook her head, a fire now burning in her eyes. 'Come on, Amara! Get yourself together! You're away from him and Tasuki because you gotta be! It's for them! Now man up!'

"Hey," a voice flitted to her ears, disrupting her train of thought. "What's your name?"

She looked back to the voice who had called to her. Sparkling golden eyes and a dazzling smile filled her eyesight. Amara cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips.

"And to whom am I addressing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

The man laughed. She watched him carefully as his brown hair glistened in the lantern's light, his head thrown back as his laughter filled her hearing. He appeared no older than her, with laugh-lines along his face and a smile ever-present on his lips. He seemed to be nice enough….

"You can call me Jian."

"I'm Amara," she said cautiously.

His golden eyes flashed with something Amara couldn't recognize, but it disappeared before she could think much of it. Jian flashed another smile and walked up to her, looking up at the full moon.

"What're you doing alone during the Full Moon Festival?" he looked back at her. "Did something happen?"

Amara blinked, then frowned. She let out a sigh and turned away from him, her guard springing back to life. "Nope. Nothing."

"I'm sorry. I was being too forward, wasn't I?" Jian asked, his golden eyes softening into pools of melted gold.

Amara looked back at him and almost lost herself in those eyes. She quickly blinked, then turned away from him again, a blush heating her cheeks.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought to herself. 'Damn it…stupid teenage hormones.' Out loud she replied in a terse voice, "Yes. Yes you were."

"I'm sorry," he murmured again. Amara looked back at him, her mouth turned down in a worried frown. He flashed her another smile, then grabbed her hand. "Well, come on! The festival won't see itself, you know."

"H-huh?" was all Amara could let out before she was pulled into the crowd, not noticing the flecks of dust that showered from Jian's skin.

_xxxx_

She found herself weaving through masses of people, the sweet scent of moon cakes and small candies drifting through the air like a cloud. Amara couldn't help but inhale, her sweet tooth reawakening with a vengeance. Oh how she wanted something sweet….

Before she knew that they stopped, she found herself standing in front of a stand. Three plain dice were placed in the middle, with a small cup off to the side.

"You wanna play Sic Bo? All you gotta do is guess, and if ya win, ya get a moon cake!" the man on the other side said, grinning. Amara could see black gaps in his mouth where his teeth were missing. "One guess right, a small moon cake. Two guesses right, a medium, and three guesses, a large!"

She turned to Jian, her eyebrows furrowed.

"We're gambling?"

Jian waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Not exactly gambling, love. We're paying someone, and getting a moon cake if we win."

"In other words, we're gambling for moon cakes," Amara deadpanned, earning herself laughter.

"Well? Whaddaya say?" the man asked, leaning forward across the stand. Jian looked at Amara, his green orbs questioning. Amara shrugged, letting a small grin form on her face.

"Sure, why not?"

So the game commenced, the bets given for one of the six sides of the dice. The dealer placed the dice in the cup sitting beside them, and shook. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your guess?" he asked.

Amara blinked. "Uh…five."

The dealer slammed the cup down, and removed it to see the results. His eyes widened in surprise.

"There are three fives!" he exclaimed, his voice high-pitched in his surprise.

Jian looked at Amara, then gently tousled her hair. "Looks like you're a lucky one," he said, grinning.

Amara suddenly tensed as she felt his hand run through her hair. An image of Chichiri drifted to her mind, and guilt clamped her heart. She pushed the feeling away just as quickly as it came, but Jian noticed her body stiffen. He immediately took his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Amara told him dismissively. Then she grinned at the dealer. "I'll take my cake, please!"

The dealer smiled, although it was tainted by disappointment of his defeat, and handed her a moon cake the size of three fists. Amara grinned and thanked him, taking a small bite of the cake, and nearly squealing with delight at the sweet goodness that bombarded her tongue. Jian laughed at her reaction. The game continued until there was nearly a mountain of moon cakes, both big and small, on Amara's side of the stand, with her and Jian's face beaming with victory. Amara quickly thanked the man and bit into her second moon cake, savoring its sweetness.

_xxxx_

They finally stopped at a tavern. Amara's cheeks flushed with happiness, and her eyes danced. It's been a few hours since they started seeing the sights of the festival. There were dragon dances, and moon cakes, and the scenery was gorgeous. Jian didn't lie to her when he told her he'd make sure she had the time of her life. Amara couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, even though it was tainted a bit by her suspicious nature. She always **had** to keep her guard up….

"Thanks, Jian," she chirped as she sat down at a table. "You've been really nice to me tonight."

Jian waved it off. "I just don't like seein' a pretty girl like you look so depressed."

Amara blinked. "Depressed?"

"Yeah. Seems like ya had the whole world on your shoulders when I first saw ya." He grinned. Then his grin faded a bit. "At some times…it seemed ya still did…."

Amara shrugged, not denying it. She let out a sigh.

"Butcha know…if you want…I can help ya. With that burden I mean. You don't have ta carry it alone, ya know," he said, leaning forwards, his eyes dancing mischievously.

Amara looked up at him, surprised. She automatically leaned back when she noticed his close proximity. Before she knew what she was saying, the words already flew out of her mouth.

"Sorry, but no thanks."

Jian chuckled, waving it off. "Don't worry 'bout it. I've got all the time in the world."

Amara huffed, raising an eyebrow. Her insides squirmed with another wave of suspicion. What did he mean by that exactly? She shook the question from her mind and replied:

"Are you sure you want to waste your time on me? 'Cause from where I'm standing, it'll take a while."

Jian laughed again. Just then, the waitress came, and she and Jian put in their order. When the waitress left, a thick silence blanketed the two. Amara squirmed in her seat, her hands fidgeting in the dense, uncomfortable moment.

'What should I say? Think, Amara, think.' Then, a rhetorical light bulb shone in her head. 'I know!'

"Why did the seagull fly over the sea?" she asked suddenly, piercing the silence between her and Jian.

Jian blinked. "I dunno. Why?"

"'Cause if it flew over the bay, it would be called a bagel! Bay gull, bagel? Get it?"

Jian chuckled, but he shook his head. "Can't say that I do…what's a bagel?"

Amara couldn't help but giggle. She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry 'bout it. Never mind."

The silence wasn't as thick after that. Finally, the food came. All kinds of meat and noodles and vegetables were spread before her, including two moon cakes for dessert. Amara's mouth watered, and she grabbed the chopsticks eagerly. Before she could dig in, though, Jian raised a sake glass.

"A toast," he said, his eyes sparkling.

Amara raised an eyebrow in confusion, but lifted her glass just the same. "What for?"

"For just being alive!" he flashed her another smile.

Suddenly , Amara saw a flash of cloth and Chichiri and Tasuki crashed into the tavern floor, right next to Amara. Amara let out a small squeak of surprise, falling back from her chair and onto the floor. She peeked over the edge of her seat with wide hazel eyes, only to see a super-deformed Chichiri sitting on top of Tasuki.

"What the hell, ya damn monk! Can'tcha get yer landings right for **once**? And quit sittin' on me!"

Chichiri ignored him and flashed Amara a peace sign.

"Found you, na no da!" he cried happily.

Amara banged her head on the seat of her chair, hiding a relieved smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, everyone! This is the new and improved version of -drum rolling- DAH DAH DAH DUUUUUNNN! Chapter 13! The infamous unlucky chapter! Heh heh. I realize that my other chapter 13 was DEEPLY unlucky in the fact that it was boring. To me, that is. I'm very sorry I changed it...well... Anyways, please review! I love reviews! Tell me if this chapter is better than the last chapter 13, at least, if nothing else... I love communication, don't you?**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 13~<p>

Amara rubbed her temples, her brain pounding in her skull as she listened to Tasuki's yelling, Chichiri's scolding, and Jian's unrepressed laughter at the scene displayed before him. Yes. The noise was giving her a major headache that even the three cups of sake she downed couldn't drown it.

"Oh, for the love of all things good and beautiful, will you guys **shut up**?" she finally asked loudly, drawing the eyes of the people in the tavern.

As asked, they shut their mouths. The curious eyes of the customers left her vicinity after a hesitant minute, plunging her back into the privacy she craved at the moment. Amara breathed a sigh of relief as the headache slowly left her, the welcoming feeling of sake-induced fogginess taking its place. She muttered a quick "thank you" and let her head fall gently on the table.

She was exhausted. Spent. Totally wiped out by all the action and emotional trauma she's endured in the last few days. What's more, her stomach churned at the very thought of trying to explain what's been going on with her -which she was sure they were going to ask at one point or another. Amara grimaced. She felt like crap.

'I'll give them an explanation later,' she thought. 'Right now…a bed sounds nice….'

"Amara-chan, are you alright? Daa…you're not going to be sick, are you?" Chichiri's voice cut through her thoughts.

Amara shook her head, which was still resting heavily on the table. "No…. I'm fine. I'm just tired, so I'll go get some sleep now, I guess. Sorry."

She then stood, slowly as to not lose her balance. She wobbled a bit, before placing a hand on the table. Chichiri cast her a worried glance, but ignored it. Instead, she sent a glare directly to the trio before her.

"Any perv who comes in my room will suffer the wrath of a drunk Amara. So beware."

The trio nodded vigorously as Amara sent another death glare towards them. She scrutinized them carefully until, satisfied that she cast enough fear into their hearts, she stumbled away towards the back of the tavern. After the innkeeper gave her a set of keys to a room, she gratefully disappeared around the bend. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Jian watched her go. Jian more so than the two seishi. Tasuki noticed and turned to Jian with narrowed amber eyes.

"So…what were ya doin' wit' Amara?" he asked, his voice slightly threatening. "Bringin' her ta a tavern? I hope ya didn't have any…thoughts."

Jian sweat dropped, holding his hands up in a placatory manner and waving them frantically. "N-no, that's not-"

"'Cause if ya were…."

"Daa, Tasuki, I don't think threatening him is a good idea, no da."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow at his companion, but leaned back in his chair. He turned his head away from them with a huff, and decided to stare at nothing in particular. Jian's eyebrows furrowed, and he stood up from his seat. He let out an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but…it was the Full Moon Festival tonight…and she was all alone. And… she looked so sad, and burdened. I just…. Well, anyways, I should head out. No use in causing more trouble, eh?"

The bandit looked back at Jian, his eyes still narrowed into a disbelieving glare. His lips turned down in a frown.

"Yeah, ya do that."

Chichiri promptly hit the bandit with his staff. Tasuki turned and gave him a scowl, a stream of profanities erupting from his lips. Chichiri ignored them with ease. Jian chuckled, earning himself another dirty look from the bandit, then excused himself. Tasuki and Chichiri's eyes followed him as he sauntered out of the tavern and onto the streets of the village, disappearing from sight.

A moment passed in relative quiet between the two seishi. The waitress came back, her skirts fluttering around her ankles and an almost seductive smile on her lips as she looked at Tasuki. Tasuki ignored the look and ordered another round of drinks. The woman pouted, then left them alone again. Once she did, Tasuki turned back to Chichiri.

"I don't trust 'im. Somethin's fishy 'bout 'im. Haven'tcha noticed?"

Chichiri nodded absentmindedly, then turned to the bandit. "Yeah, but he's right, no da. About Amara-chan, I mean."

Tasuki let out a sigh, then ran his fingers through his hair. He placed his elbows on the table then rested his chin in his hands. The bandit's eyes flitted towards the direction of Amara's room.

"Wonder what's goin' through her head," he muttered quietly, but just loud enough for Chichiri to hear.

A teasing smile spread across Chichiri's face. "That's not like you, Tasuki no da," he chirped. "You usually couldn't care less about what a woman thinks, no da."

Tasuki glared at the monk, earning himself a small chuckle. A very restrained small chuckle. After a moment, the bandit shrugged, as if he was trying to say that it didn't matter either way. But Chichiri wasn't fooled. The light shade of pink on Tasuki's face said it all.

The bandit shook his head, getting rid of the blush. He leaned back nonchalantly in his chair, all the while glancing between Amara's direction and Chichiri's.

"Well, she has ta be stressed, right? After everythin's that happened…. It woulda taken anyone's sanity." He blinked, then stood up. His face shone in that 'Aha!' kind of way. "Maybe that's why she attacked me! She just went crazy!"

It was all Chichiri could do to keep from laughing. Tasuki's face was so serious, yet his words were utterly absurd. After the internal battle, his kinder personality won. Chichiri shrugged, but unable to keep his smile off his lips.

"I don't know," he told the bandit. He looked over in Amara's direction as well, and a worried frown replaced the smile, his good humor gone. "But…I think she's confused."

Tasuki blinked and sat down, silently asking for him to continue.

"She wants to protect us, but doesn't know how, no da. She…she thinks her relationship with us will kill us. And it scares her. And that's why she's trying to separate herself a little."

Tasuki let out a huff, and their conversation died down once the waitress returned, carrying another round of sake. As she set it on the table, she sent Tasuki another flirtatious glance. The bandit completely and utterly ignored her, much to the amusement of Chichiri, as well as the annoyance of the waitress.

When she left, Tasuki downed another glass. He set his cup back on the table and grinned, showing his sharp canines. They glinted in the dim lighting, making him seem more like an animal than a human being. His amber eyes glimmered with determination, and shadows crisscrossed his face eerily. Chichiri sweat dropped, chills spreading down his spine from Tasuki's suddenly creepy behavior. Before the monk could ask him what was on his mind, however, Tasuki stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. The shadows disappeared from his face, making him seem relatively human again.

Tasuki flashed him an innocent grin and slapped a few coins down on the table.

"Ya know, I think I'll get ta bed, too. What 'bout you, Chiri?"

Chichiri shook his head and gave the people in the tavern a quick glance-over. "I think I'll try to get a barrier up. I don't want Sendo catching us unprepared again, no da."

Tasuki nodded, then left towards the rooms, giving a backwards wave of farewell just before he disappeared from view. Chichiri sighed again. He looked at his hands, balled on the table and closed his eye. Taking a deep breath, he stood and made his way to his room, dreading the work laid before him.

_xxxx_

The moonlight shone on the roof of the tavern, the air filled with the rushing sound of dirt as Jian's body cracked. Small fissures decorated his "body", quickly peeling away. Dirt poured from his skin as his body unraveled, like a loose thread in a piece of fabric, until nothing was left except his bare soul. A mound of dirt surrounded him, just before it was blown away by a gentle breeze. Jian shivered, his soul exposed.

The body only lasted a few hours, Jian noticed. He let out an inaudible sigh as he sat down. His lips turned down in a small, contemplative frown as he tugged his fingers through his hair and stared off into the distance.

"The seishi really do complicate things," he murmured, his voice as distant as his expression. "I'm not sure if I can fight them both and make it out ali…er…in one piece."

"Don't be stupid," he told himself, his voice hardening until it seemed that it was a completely different voice altogether. His eyes narrowed. "All you gotta do is kill them, one by one. Simple as that."

"But-"

His one-sided dialogue was interrupted by an image flickering behind him. Jian turned to it as a sweet voice filled the air.

"So the body held up long enough, huh, Qiu-Feng?"

Qiu-Feng let out a charming smile, his eyes warming into pools of melted gold. He nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Chun-Hua."

Chun-Hua grinned happily. The moonlight struck down on her, illuminating her already bright soul until she seemed like an angel. Her blue hair sparkled in the moonbeams, and her golden hairpin glittered with the pale light. An ever-present hint of sadness was buried deep into her light brown eyes. The small, burning fire of the pain she endured in her past life. That same pain made her seem even more beautiful.

Qiu-Feng's dead heart clenched agonizingly in his chest, and he was struck by the unfairness of this world. If only he was still alive. If only **she** was still alive….

"So what do we do now?" he asked, his eyes falling to the floor in front of him. "I found Amara, but the seishi…."

"Yes, I know," Chun-Hua interjected. "They're strong, Qiu-Feng. Especially Chi…the monk. I don't want you to end up getting hurt."

Qiu-Feng shot his head up in surprise. Warmth flitted through him, but he quickly pushed it away. He scolded himself for his emotions. He can't lose his focus now. Not even with her near. He sighed, and looked at Chun-Hua, who at the moment seemed so innocent and completely ignorant to what he was feeling. It almost seemed like a crime.

"We should rest for now, and wait until the seishi are asleep. Then we'll make our move."

The boy nodded, his grin disappearing. Guilt washed over him, and he stifled a sigh. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. To kidnap the priestess of souls straight from the watchful eyes of her seishi. To bring said priestess to Sendo. To see the fear in her eyes, to see her crumble beneath Sendo's overbearing nature. The guilt nearly choked him. It couldn't be the right thing to do. It just couldn't….

'It is the right thing, you dumbass,' his other voice interjected. 'Now quit being such a wimp.'

Qiu-Feng quickly pushed the voice down, a small, sad frown on his lips. Quiet laughter rang throughout the air, and the small transparent hand of Chun-Hua settled on his head. She ruffled his hair lightly, a smile on her face. He gave her a mildly annoyed glance, but didn't protest.

"You really are nice, Qiu-Feng," she giggled. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright, I promise. I don't want to do this either, but…"

Her smile vanished, and her eyes flitted up to the moon. There was that flicker of pain, again, Qiu-Feng noticed. Plain as day. He cocked his head to the side, but before a word could escape his lips, before he could express his concern, Chun-Hua looked at him. Her eyes held a mixture of dread, hope, and worry. But her same smile was still there. That had to count for something.

"I'll give you the signal when I'm certain that everyone's asleep."

Qiu-Feng nodded. Then, both he and his femal companion disappeared.

_xxxx_

She was exhausted. Her mind felt foggy from all the sake, her body ached from all the running around she did, and the bed underneath her felt like heaven. So why couldn't she fall asleep?

Amara let out a loud sigh, and shifted on the bed once again. Nothing. No sleep came. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, mentally counting sheep. Whoever said that did any good lied through their teeth. Finally, after about five minutes of endless, mind-numbing counting, she got out of the bed and paced around. She yanked gently on her hair.

"Why can't I fall asleep, damn it?" she hissed underneath her breath. She looked at the door to her room, then let out another sigh. "I know why."

What plagued her for the past twenty minutes was the room she saw at the end of the hallway. That simple room, with an aura around it that belied its innocence. She couldn't tell if the aura was good, or bad. It just felt…different. She hadn't acted on her curiosity because of the simple fact that she was exhausted. But what was the point of abstaining to satiate her curiosity, when her body won't even let her sleep?

Amara finally decided. She opened her door quietly, then peeked around the corner, towards the bar. Tasuki was gone, she noticed right away, as well as Chichiri. She let out a contemplative frown.

'Wonder where they went?' she couldn't help but think. Shrugging, she focused on the mission at hand. Satiating her cat-like curiosity. 'Don't they say curiosity killed the cat?' she thought for the second time in a single day. 'Damn. I already told myself I wasn't a cat, didn't I?'

Amara tiptoed down the hallway, towards the mysterious room. Her heartbeat resonated in her head, her blood swooshed in her ears. Although her footsteps were light, she had the distinct impression that they sounded as loud as a herd of elephants. She shook her head, trying to dispel the sudden overwhelming nervousness that plagued her.

Taking a deep, inaudible breath, she crept towards the room. She could feel the aura around it now. It was sad. Full of sorrow, loneliness, despair, guilt. Her eyes widened, as the feel of the room seemed somewhat familiar. But from where? Wasn't all these emotions embedded in her own heart? Or did she feel them somewhere else, somewhere where they were locked deep, hidden by a smile? Amara blinked, suddenly remembering the story Chichiri told her not that long ago.

'Chichiri….'

Shaking the name from her head, Amara arrived at the door. She took another deep breath and crouched down, pressing her ear to the door. She knew it wouldn't serve any good, unless someone was really in there, talking.

She felt like she was invading someone's privacy. Like a tom peeping into the girl's locker rooms. Amara shook the image from her head, trying to convince herself that this wasn't the case. Not in her situation. It's just…a bit of harmless curiosity, she told herself. Harmless curiosity that could get you killed…or worse….if you get caught. Damn. No wonder she was nervous.

Amara closed her eyes and listened. A faint noise within the room suddenly came flitting into her senses, quickly enveloping her mind in an embrace.

**The beauty of sunrise and sweet sent of dew,**

**Are still fresh in my heart, my heart.**

**Don't you know that I still think of you?**

**Though death has torn us apart, apart.**

**_xxxx_ **

**I wish I could hold you again.**

**Is my yearning such a sin?**

**I still remember the promise I made,**

**On a pretty golden hairpin.**

**_xxxx_ **

**I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep it.**

**Guilt washes over me again, again.**

**I know our souls are so tightly knit,**

**Surely we'll see each other in the end.**

**_xxxx_ **

**I wish I could hold you again.**

**Is my yearning such a sin?**

**I still remember the promise I made,**

**On a pretty golden hairpin.**

**_xxxx_ **

**Never forget that I love you,**

**And beloved, I always will.**

**Even though death separates us two,**

**Just wait for me until….**

**_xxxx_**

**My arms can hold you again.**

**Oh, my yearning's such a sin!**

**I still remember the promise I made,**

**On my pretty golden hairpin.**

**_xxxx_ **

**My pretty golden hairpin….**

Amara could only listen, transfixed, as the beautiful voice wound around her like silk threads. In her mind's eye, she could see the owner of the voice. Beautiful eyes, full of an expressive mixture of love and loneliness; glistening hair pulled back by a golden hairpin; a dress that swayed with every step she took; the morning sunlight that would surround her like a halo. She was an angel. Already dead, but waiting for a loved one. Amara blinked away the image, tears suddenly stinging her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Her curiosity satiated for the time being, she stood up and made her way back to her room, the woman's voice following her.

**The beauty of sunrise and sweet scent of dew….**

_xxxx_

Chichiri unwound his legs from under him, a bead of sweat dripping off of his face and onto his sleeve, darkening it. He felt drained to the core, every limb feeling as if blocks of lead were attached to it. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"No wonder I don't like doing this…n'da," he murmured to himself. "It's…exhausting…."

But at least the barrier was set. No evil from the outside would be able to set foot in the village. But if…. Chichiri quickly shook his head.

No evil is here. He would have sensed it, he was certain. Or certainly hoped. But his focus was set solely on creating the barrier. And in his weakened condition right now, if something happened….

The monk pushed the train of thought aside. He wouldn't worry about it. What's done is done. Instead, he looked out of his window, letting a small, tired smile cross his face. A nearly transparent shimmer of red surrounded the village in a wide dome. Chichiri tore his eyes away from it and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, unable to summon enough energy to do much else. His eyelids drooped closed behind his mask.

Without another thought, Chichiri let the blissful darkness of sleep wash over him.

_xxxx_

Hazel eyes popped open, a warning echoing in Amara's head. Something was coming, she could feel it; the way the wind rustled through her window, the way the moonlit furniture cast shadows along the floorboards of her room; it all sent a sense of foreboding rushing through her insides. Her heart sped inside her chest as she slowly sat up, taking in her scenery.

It seemed everything was in place. The window was open, letting in the cool night's air inside, sending small prickles of goose bumps racing down her arms. The shadows were still. Nothing moved except the pair of hazel eyes that darted frantically from place to place.

Amara bit her lip, her sense of unease growing. Like time was ticking away, about to expire. Her legs jittered under the covers, yearning to run and get out of here, though she couldn't see why at the moment. Nothing was here. Not as far as she knew.

Then, something shifted. Her eyes widened as transparent images formed in her vision, illuminating the room with the familiar, soft brilliance of deceased souls. Amara sucked in a deep breath as two pairs of eyes bore down on her, one on each side of her. A pair of golden to her left and a pair of light brown to her right. The golden scared her the most. They were narrowed and full of anger. They threatened to destroy her, tear her apart piece by piece, and scatter her to the mercies of the wind. But the owner of those eyes couldn't be more surprising to her: Jian.

"J-Jian?" was all she could breathe.

The boy gave her a sardonic smile, lifting his hands in a "so what" gesture. His eyes flickered with outrage that seemed so unlike him. Almost as if he was a totally different person.

"The one and only," he said, his voice cold, heartless. "I suggest you come with us quietly, if you don't want to end up…hurt."

Amara could read the hidden meaning behind his words easily. _Come with us or die,_ his eyes told her. She gulped, fear churning in her insides. She cast her eyes down, unable to meet the hatred in his eyes, unable to compete with him. She risked a glance towards the woman on the other side of her.

She was beautiful, Amara noticed. Long, dark blue hair pulled in a half-bun, with the bottom half of her hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Her pale skin shimmered by the strength of her soul, her light brown eyes gentle, but dimmed with a sadness that was hidden behind her smile.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you, Amara-san," she said sweetly. "It's only orders. I hope you can understand…."

Amara's eyes widened as the voice drifted to her ears, as delicate as flower petals and as sweet as honey. There was an almost permanent undertone of joy and sorrow mixed together in her voice. Amara recognized it immediately. It was the same voice that sang that song. So…they were here the whole time. Amara chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing.

'This has to be Sendo's doing. It always is, isn't it?' she thought to herself. 'Now, how to get out of this situation….'

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying. "Why do I need to go with you?"

Jian growled. "None of your damn business." He glanced over at the woman. "Chun-Hua, why do we need to **ask** her to come with us, damn it? We should just use force!"

The woman looked over at him, her eyebrows scrunching together. "But Qiu-Feng, it's not that simple. If we fight, it'll make too much of a commotion, and we don't want to risk kill-"

Amara found an opportunity. She quickly sprang out of the bed, sprinting towards the door, her heart pounding in her chest. This is her one chance. Her one and only. If she doesn't succeed in escaping now, then….

She didn't want to know what would happen then.

Amara didn't make it far. A burst of insubstantial energy blasted into her back, forcing her to fall. She instinctively broke her fall with her hands, but just barely. She looked back to see the furious golden eyes of Jian, or Qiu-Feng, or whoever the hell he was. Wind whirled around him angrily, the force of it tearing the bed where she just was into shreds. Amara's eyes widened, unwilling admiration flickering in the depths of her heart. That was a nifty trick to have in someone's arsenal. Too bad it had to be his….

Qiu-Feng growled. "Let's see how far stupidity gets you, Amara," he spat. He sent another wave of wind hurling towards her, knocking her into a wall just inches from the door, but pinning her in place with its force.

Pain sliced through her as the wind whirled around her, cutting into her skin and sending droplets of blood splattering onto the floorboards and walls. She found that she couldn't breathe; the wind was too strong. She clenched her eyes shut and focused her energy into her bracelets, praying that it would become some sort of barrier.

The wind suddenly stopped. The pain eased down into a dull throbbing behind each cut that now decorated her skin. Amara opened her eyes and smiled in relief as a nearly transparent hue of turquoise filled her vision. She did it, although she wasn't sure exactly how. She created a barrier.

Qiu-Feng let out a snarl, but it wasn't him who attacked next. Amara's eyes flitted over to Chun-Hua, who laced her fingers together, her mouth muttering an unheard chant. Hazel eyes met Brown as the floorboards beneath Amara's feet shifted and shot upward. Amara let out a scream as the wood twisted around her body, digging into her skin. It seemed to sap away her energy, and her barrier flickered once, twice, then vanished. As her energy was sapped away, the boards grew into branches, and brilliant turquoise leaves sprouted and shimmered with a surreal light.

Her energy was draining, and fast. Amara gnashed her teeth together, and tried to focus what was left of her energy. She had to fight, somehow. Although how exactly evaded her at the moment.

Qiu-Feng laughed, sauntering towards her as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You really are a weakling. It's hard to believe that Master Sendo would actually want to waste his time on you."

Amara narrowed her eyes. Sendo really was behind this, just like the other times most likely. Anger trickled up from somewhere deep inside her, and she used it to summon what was left of her energy. She clenched her eyes shut in desperation.

'Please let this work,' she pleaded in her brain, then forced her energy out of her in one huge blast.

Arrows shot out of her body, through the wood, and in every direction. Qiu-Feng quickly dodged every one, his laughter dying immediately as he focused on not being hit. Chun-Hua merely scattered into a cloud of leaves, dancing through the air and narrowly missing the arrows. The arrows died down, and Amara fell to her hands and knees, free from the bonds of wood that held her, but completely exhausted. She took in deep breaths, not able to get enough oxygen at the moment.

The woman materialized again, about ten feet away. Amara looked up, gnashing her teeth and willing herself to stay awake. At least for a little while. At least until she escaped. Amara pushed herself onto her feet, taking a step back. She raised her arms, pouring her energy into her bracelets. A bow materialized in her hands, shining a pale turquoise that flickered with the light of the moon. She pulled back, an arrow forming on the string.

She never got the chance to fire. The boards beneath her shifted once again, and wood branched from beneath her feet, wrapping tightly around her legs and quickly working their way up to her arms. They wound themselves around her arms, forcefully separating them and making her lose control of her bow and arrow. Amara's weapon flickered dully, then disappeared as her hands were forced to either side of her, in a makeshift cross. She let out a growl and squirmed weakly.

"Damn…it…" she cursed.

The branches that had wrapped around her wrists suddenly squeezed. Amara let out a pain-filled cry as her bracelets shattered on her skin, the wood digging into her flesh.

The blood sang as it spilled onto the floorboards and splattered in a crimson shower, taking with it the last of Amara's energy. Amara's head rolled onto her chest, her eyes fighting unsuccessfully to stay open.

'This is it…' she thought. 'I'm finished.'

With that thought, darkness consumed her.

_xxxx_

Chichiri's eye popped open behind his mask, his heart hammering in his chest. Amara's scream still echoed in his head, engulfing him in her plea for help. He shot up from his bed, ignoring his body's loud protests, and stood. He wobbled a little, his surroundings dipping and swerving dangerously. He stifled an annoyed growl. Instead, he took a deep breath and grabbed his staff, hurrying out the door as fast as his tired body was able.

Once he stepped outside of his room, he noticed with satisfaction that Tasuki was up as well, hurrying to the same destination.

Oi, Chiri! Where's Amara's room?" the bandit cried, his amber eyes wide.

Chichiri didn't answer right away. Instead, he focused on Amara. He frowned as he sensed her weakening chi.

"This way," he said finally, hurrying in the direction of Amara.

The door was easy to find. Energy radiated out of it, from Amara and two others that Chichiri couldn't recognize. Tasuki hurried on ahead of him, his hand already on his tessen, ready to burn the door to the ground. Chichiri didn't object.

However, instead of burning the door, Tasuki slammed it open, his eyes wild with fury. Chichiri stopped just behind him, the rings on his staff jingling in the otherwise silent atmosphere. The monk caught the surprised glance of brown and golden eyes.

Chichiri recognized Jian immediately, but his gaze didn't settle on him. Instead, in a split second, the monk took in everything that had happened. The ruined bed, the two luminescent figures, Amara unconscious and inside what appeared to be a tree. Her clothes shredded and her skin oozing out fresh blood. Turquoise leaves sprouting from the branches as it drained what was left of her energy.

The monk didn't think twice. He quickly teleported to Amara's side and pressed two fingers to her throat, checking for her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the dull **badump badump badump **of a steady hearbeat.

Tasuki rushed into the room, his orange hair blazing in the moonlight that struck it. His fists clenched his tessen as he raised it above his head.

"Rekka-"

The woman behind Jian shifted, forcing Chichiri's attention onto her. Her eyes locked onto his for the briefest of seconds. Then, a whirlwind of azure flower petals filled the room, knocking the bandit back. Chichiri braced himself against the sudden onslaught, shielding his face with his arm. When he lowered his arm, both the woman and Jian were gone.

_xxxx_

Amara's eyes fluttered open, a moan escaping her lips. The bright afternoon sun shone through the window, bathing the room in feathery yellow light that pained her eyes. She clenched her eyes shut, then opened them, blinking rapidly and waiting for them to adjust.

'I'm not dead, am I?' she asked herself.

The soft sounds of deep breaths filled her ears. Amara looked to the source of the noise and couldn't help the smile that spread onto her face. Chichiri was sleeping on the floor, his left arm acting as a pillow as his right lay limp on his chest.

Amara tore her eyes off of the monk and gave herself a mental check-over. Hands? Check. Feet? Check. Bandages that wrapped around the many cuts that seemed to sting like angry bees? Double check. She let out a sigh as her eyes fell on the dull white wrappings that covered her wrists.

'They always end up saving me, don't they?' she thought to herself. 'I really will be responsible if they die…. Why am I so weak?' Out loud, she murmured, "Sorry…."

The door suddenly opened, forcing Amara's attention to it. Her heart began beating sporadically in her chest. She clenched her fists, shooting straight up, before realizing that she was completely naked. Her face flushed ten different shades of red as she quickly brought up the covers.

She screamed in her mind, but before she could ask a quick -and most likely stuttered- "who's there", a shock of red hair entered the room. Tasuki looked over at her, and gave her a fanged grin.

"Looks like yer finally up," he chirped. Amara raised an eyebrow suspiciously, her face still burning.

"I hope you…didn't…"

He waved his hand dismissively, drawing Amara's eyes to the package that he held against his waist.

"Don't worry. One-a them serving women had a look atcha and bandaged ya up." He cast a glance over at the sleeping monk and sighed. "I told Chiri they weren't comin' back, but…."

By "they", Amara knew it wasn't the serving women. The images of what happened the night before flickered in her mind, and she shuddered. She was so certain she was going to die then….

Her curiosity then got the better of her.

"So what's in your hand?" she asked.

Tasuki looked down at the package in his hand, and he let out a sheepish smile. He walked over, plopping down on the edge of the bed, causing another blush to spread through Amara's face like a wild fire. She subconsciously pulled the covers a little higher.

"Well…since yer clothes were all messed up…I just thought…ya know….that you would wanna get some new ones."

Amara resisted the urge to suddenly roll her eyes, a huge smile plastered on her face. He didn't seem to notice.

"So…well…here," Tasuki continued, handing over the package. His eyes took a sudden interest in the wall. "I didn't know what color ya liked, an' it was hard as hell to find somethin' that…you know…I thought you would somewhat like. Damn. I don't know how women do this whole 'shopping' thing."

Amara's heart clenched in her chest as warmth flooded through her. She really didn't deserve her friends…. She pushed the thought away as she tore through the wrapping, Tasuki's voice filling her ears as he watched.

"Oh, and…I hope ya like sharp, shiny objects…."

Amara's head shot up, and she gave him a quizzical look. He only grinned. His grin was contagious; Amara found herself grinning as she turned back to the package. Her hands found soft fabric, and she quickly peeled it away from the wrappings and held it into the air. Her breath left her lungs as a soft purple hanfu filled her vision. The ivory, short-sleeved outer robe complemented the purple, and the sash, sitting forgotten beside her, bore small ivory leaves dancing along the rim.

Her eyes then darted to the heavier item sitting on the bed. She took it in her hands, her fingers tracing its pattern delicately. It was a small dagger, the metal gleaming in the light of the afternoon sun that poured in through the window. In the black handle was a phoenix, its glimmering red wings lifted as if the great bird was taking flight. It was absolutely flawless.

Amara's hazel eyes turned to Tasuki, who sat watching her now with interest. Amara's mouth moved like a fish out of water, before she could speak.

"Tasuki…it's…they're beautiful," she breathed.

Tasuki chuckled, then puffed his chest up in pride. "Yeah, I knew ya would like 'em," he reaplied boastfully.

Amara rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Thanks, Tasuki."

"No problem. Well…urgh…I guess I'll leave ya, then. You should change before…you know…Chiri wakes up."

Amara couldn't help the childish giggle that tore its way through her throat. Tasuki grinned, then left the room.

'God, what's this feeling?' Amara chirped in her thoughts as she quickly dressed. 'I think…I think I'm really happy now.' She looked over at the sleeping seishi, then at the door. Her grin threatened to split her face open. She rolled her eyes at herself.

'Yeah. I nearly get killed numerous times, and I find myself happy.' She shook her head, her smile still plastered on her face. Her eyes darted once more to Chichiri, then in the direction the bandit left in. 'But I'm gonna stay with them. I'll protect them both, I promise. Somehow or another, they're going to live.'

With that thought, Amara's heart lifted, her whole being filling to the brim with newfound hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY! Finally another chapter! I'm so sorry for the horribly long wait! This chapter took FOREVER! And college did NOT help at all. I'm sorry! So anyways, instead of listening to me momentarily taking on the personality of Amara, go ahead and read my story ^-^ Please rate and review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 14~<p>

Chun-Hua and Qiu-Feng appeared at the base of Sendo's castle, which seemed so out-of-place with the white, puffy clouds and bright blue sky in the background. There was no aura surrounding the castle; typical of Sendo's want of "secrecy". It was the darkness inside that gave away the true nature of its contents. But Chun-Hua barely noticed this. Instead, she turned her attention to the seething boy next to her. The seething boy who still wouldn't let his true, kind personality take over just yet.

She was hesitant to start a conversation, hesitant to try to speak sense into him. Not when he's like this. His clenched fists shook, his golden orbs glaring straight in front of him. His brown hair, the color so similar to autumn leaves, rustled in an ever-present wind that seemed to take his body as its home. His body was extremely tense with rage. Chun-Hua suddenly thought that it looked like he coiled inside of himself, like a snake about to strike. He scared her.

She began walking towards the castle, floating above and across the small river of clear blue water that separated it from the world outside. She was so close now. Maybe, when she's inside, she'd just go to her room and pray. Pray that Sendo won't find out that she totally blew the mission; pray that Qiu-Feng won't murder her -hypothetically- in his rage; and most of all pray that she won't see **him** behind her eyelids.

Him going to the aid of another woman.

Chun-Hua shook her head, her dark blue hair swaying gracefully with the motion. Bile rose in her stomach, threatening to choke her in its jealous wrath. The plants in her vision began to move wildly, like serpents. She forced herself to calm down, and once again, the plants became still.

'No, I shouldn't feel like this,' she told herself. 'If he's happy, it's all that matters.'

"Chun-Hua," the voice was cold, and sent a shudder racing up her spine.

Chun-Hua turned to Qiu-Feng, her eyes wide with innocence.

"Yes?"

Qiu-Feng growled, the air around them whipping around fiercely, until it appeared that they were in the eye of a hurricane. He grabbed her wrists, until it felt like he was going to squeeze them right off. The wind blew in her face, slicing into her. She squirmed in his grip.

"Qiu-Feng, you're-"

She didn't get the chance to finish. Qiu-Feng moved closer to her, his hair moving wildly on his head. His cold eyes glared straight ahead as his lips moved next to her ear.

"If you ever do that again…" he said coolly, an edge of a threat in his voice, "…I don't care if you're my other selves' friend or not, I'll wipe your existence off the face of the earth. And I'll enjoy it."

Chun-Hua's eyes widened as fear rose in her stomach, heading straight for her head. The world swam around her as she stared into Qiu-Feng's golden orbs. She felt like a bird locked into the eyes of a snake, and not a sound could escape her tightly closed lips.

Without another word, he brushed past her and into the castle. Chun-Hua looked after him, her fear unabated. She shook her head, trying to settle down. But her trembling wouldn't stop. She looked in the direction of where Qiu-Feng had disappeared, and took a deep, shuddering breath, her soul weighed down. Chun-Hua closed her eyes, then disappeared into the confinements of the castle.

_xxxx_

The image flickered out and disappeared from the crystal that hovered in front of Sendo. The crystal darkened into its original black color. A smirk formed on Sendo's features, his eyes glittering with amusement as he leaned back against his throne.

"Interesting…."

Shirabe glanced up at him, her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. What would he do, now that he knows that Chun-Hua has failed him? She shook her head, already knowing the answer. He would punish her, in some way, shape, or form. A protective surge flowed through her, and before she knew what she was doing, she spoke.

"My lord, please…Chun-Hua did the best that she could. Don't…"

"Quiet, Shirabe," Sendo ordered softly. "Chun-Hua had failed me."

"But-"

Sendo suddenly stood, the air around him crackling with his energy. Shirabe thought she could faintly hear the souls of the dead cry in the room, begging for freedom…. And that thought scared her. What terrified her more, however, was the sinister gleam in Sendo's eyes as he glowered at her, his face twisted in rage. She flung herself away from him, scooting as far back as she could until she reached the wall. However, instead of being able to go through it, as she usually could, she hit it. It was solid. Substantial, just as it would have been if she was still alive. She was trapped.

Fear gripped her heart with iron hands. She dared to speak against Sendo's intentions, dared to question him. Again. She closed her eyes, her heart throbbing in her throat and making it impossible for her to breathe. She had the distinct impression that if she was still alive, she would have died right then and there. Her vision began to swim as Sendo sauntered towards her.

"M-m-my lord," she stuttered, trying to find something to say to him to appease his anger. "F-forgive me."

Sendo knelt down in front of her and jerked her face up, so her eyes would meet his. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, her fear obvious on her face. His eyes softened somewhat, then he let go of her with a jerk, and stood.

"See that you don't question me again, Shirabe. Next time, I will not have mercy on you." He let out a sigh, his eyes flickering towards the door to the throne room. "I had no desire to eliminate Chun-Hua. She is still valuable to me. But it seems that…she needs a bit of persuasion to fulfill my wishes."

Shirabe let out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. Her heart dropped back to its normal space, and her fear dimmed until it was only a memory of a dream. Sendo cast her one last glance, catching her eyes, before he disappeared.

_xxxx_

It wasn't long until Amara's hopeful attitude crashed to the ground. It was hurled down by a single thought:

'_What if I can't use my powers?'_

Yes, that simple question was what flung chaos into the mind of Amara Anderson. The worried kind of chaos. And she's been worried ever since she left the village behind two days ago. She's been in the kind of mental fog that made her a bit clumsy, too, which gave a particular flame-haired bandit endless hours of amusement.

Amara and her two companions trudged through the forest, the morning sun filtering through the canopy of trees. The birds chirped merrily as they sung their happy greetings to the new day, fluttering from branch to branch. Small animals scurried in the underbrush, deftly avoiding the travelers as they hid in their homes. But Amara didn't notice any of this. She was too busy inside her own brain.

Failure. That was the word she imagined was engraved on her forehead in bright red ink. Her shoulders slumped slightly from the imaginary weight of the world as it caved in on her. She knew that Sendo was behind her attempted kidnapping, and since her bracelets now lay in shattered fragments in someone's garbage, she didn't have an inkling of an idea how to protect herself. Or the two seishi that had loyally protected her this far.

Yep, she was screwed.

A tree root decided to get sprout out of the ground at that precise moment, right in front of her foot, while she was focused on the little rant inside her head. Her foot caught, and she went hurling towards the forest floor. She landed smack-dab onto her face with a loud _**thud**_.

"This is a conspiracy…." she muttered.

Chichiri and Tasuki stopped and looked back at her. The bandit blinked, then burst out laughing. How did she know that was coming?

"Amara, yer a complete klutz, ya know that?" he guffawed, making her want to slap him upside the head right then and there. "How ya manage ta survive beats me!"

'Oh, I'll beat you alright,' she thought as she shot her head up, a scowl on her face. An angry bruise -to add to the collection of bruises she's received so far- swelled on her forehead. "Oh shut up! It's not like you're helping any!"

Chichiri sweat dropped, and walked over to her, helping her to her feet like the kind person that he is. Amara felt guilty for doing this to him. I mean, sure she fell on her face for what seemed to be the thousandth time in two days, but he was the one who helped her up. Her eyes fell on that same, although masked, reassuring smile that he always wore the other 999 or so times. She lowered her eyes, feeling a spout of self-consciousness pounce on her. He must think she's a ditz.

Amara murmured an apology. Then, feeling his eyes on her, she looked up at him and gave her best 'I'm alright, I just nearly cracked my head open' smile. Chichiri chuckled. Soon, however, his smile turned down in a frown.

"What's on your mind, no da? You've been acting weird for a few days now, no da."

"Tch. She ain't actin' 'weird', Chiri, or she'd be actin' like 'erself," Tasuki cut in, smirking. Amara gave him a sidelong glare, which he ignored. "She's been actin' downright strange, if ya ask me."

"We're not asking you! I'm sorry!" Amara snapped.

Her eyes then darted to the ground, a sheepish expression on her face. If she told them what was on her mind, she didn't want them to worry. That would make her own worry multiply a thousand-fold. But what if everything turned out just peachy, like the fairytales she used to read as a kid? Of the knight in shining armor, and the villains always ending up burning in the fiery pits of Hell? Yeah, that kind of peachy would be nice right about now.

Amara shrugged. What the hey? She felt willing to risk it.

"Well…I was wondering…you know, since my bracelets broke, if… eh heh heh…sorry."

She took a sudden interest in her feet, and shifted her weight. Muttering curses in her thoughts towards herself for not even being able to speak properly, she barely registered Chichiri's relieved smile. Her eyes darted back up to his face as he ruffled her hair. Despite her efforts to remain composed, her cheeks flushed.

"Daa…you shouldn't worry so much, Amara-chan, no da. The bracelets are only a medium, no da. You can still use your powers…."

The fairytales just became real at that moment. Amara's face shifted into a wide grin as relief flooded through her insides and washed down her anxiety. However, even that was washed down with pure joy. A pure ecstasy on the verge of euphoria. She wasn't a failure, after all! Amara mentally envisioned a hand erasing the 'failure' mark on her forehead. However, the hand reached for some white-out, 'cause it turned out the 'failure' was written in pen.

Tasuki snickered.

"What, ya actually thought ya wouldn't be able ta use yer powers jus' 'cause a couple-a bracelets broke? Yer ridiculous!"

Okay. Happy feeling gone.

Amara whirled towards him, an irritated frown plastered on her face. She jabbed her index finger at him. "Well **you** didn't tell me **anything**! What do you expect, for me to know everything?"

"Any normal person would-a guessed it!" he retorted.

"Well, **I'm not normal**! I'm sorry!"

"I've noticed!"

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?**"

"Daaa…" was all Chichiri could get out before another voice broke through the trees.

"Will you two shut up?"

The bickering stopped abruptly, and Amara, Tasuki, and Chichiri looked over to the source of the voice. A man stepped out from behind a handful of trees and onto the trail that they had been walking. Amara winced as he flashed her a glare, but gave him a quick glance-over nonetheless.

He appeared no older than in his early twenties. His reddish-brown eyes, which Amara had first noticed, gleamed with annoyance directed at her and her companions. Ashe-blonde hair gleamed in the small patches of light that drifted through the trees, pulled back in a low ponytail. It was disheveled, with a few leaves sticking up wildly in it. He plucked a few of them out, his face twisted in irritation, and threw them to the ground. He snapped them with his boot as his gaze was brought back to Tasuki and herself.

"Can't you two continue your connubial argument somewhere else? Like, oh say, **Hell**? I was trying to hunt, until you damn scared off every animal in the forest!"

Tasuki's face reddened, but before he could retort, the man turned and disappeared back into the woods. Amara blinked at the sudden entry and exit of the mysteriously jerky man. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, trying to figure out who he was, but let the matter drop. She couldn't guess who he was, because she never met the guy before. So why bother? It was like trying to play whack-a-mole without the mole. It'll only end up in a huge headache.

She turned back to her companions, only to find a still-seething bandit and a silently curious monk. She briefly wondered if Tasuki would follow the jerk and pick a fight, but thought against it. He wouldn't do something that stupid…would he?

"That bastard! Lemme at 'im!"

On the other hand…maybe he would.

Tasuki lunged, but Chichiri stepped in and struggled to restrain him. The monk let out a stream of words, of which Amara paid no attention. Probably had something to do with how fighting isn't the answer "no da". Amara's focus was set on the imaginary steam spouting out of the bandit's ears and a train whistle echoing across the distance. She stifled a giggle.

However, her giggle died down as she glanced back in the direction the jerk disappeared. She tuned out the commotion Tasuki was making -and muted the train whistle- as a thought settled on her mind:

'I have the feeling…that I'll see him again.'

Oh, what a dismal thought.

_xxxx_

The sun was well on its way to setting by the time they discovered another village. It was a small village, much smaller than the one that they had left a few days ago. It couldn't be called a 'village' really. More like a town, where about a hundred people (give or take a few) settled and a small outdoor market congregated. But a village is a village…er, town… and Amara wouldn't dare pass up on a night sleeping in a real bed, and meals that weren't only composed of skewered fish.

The two seishi walked considerably calmer since the encounter earlier that day. Chichiri was smiling happily, while Tasuki still grumbled. Well, nothing can be totally perfect.

Tasuki finally quieted down after they passed the village gates and began walking through the dirt streets. He put his hands behind his head, walking lazily next to Amara. Then he sighed.

"I could really go fer some sake right 'bout now…." he murmured. "A decent meal would be nice, too…." he glanced over at Chichiri, his eyes narrowed until they looked like straight lines. "No offense, Chiri, but I'm sick of yer fish."

"None taken, no da."

Amara raised an eyebrow at the sudden mini-conversation, wondering how the hell Chichiri not take offense to it. She shrugged it off, then blushed as her stomach growled with a bear-like vigor. Yeah, screw the sake. A hot, delicious meal and a steaming bath, followed by a night spent in a nice soft bed with extra fluffy pillows sounded like heaven. Amara's face lit up with a dream-like bliss just at the thought of it.

Her bliss suddenly crashed into a house.

Tasuki walked over, a smirk forming on his face as his amber eyes shimmered with mirth. However, those two golden eyes soon multiplied to six, and three Tasukis to own them. Amara groaned. One Tasuki was enough to deal with….

Before Tasuki could say anything about her obvious lack of attention, a male voice drifted around the corner of the building that Amara just collided into. It sounded distressed, pissed off, and achingly familiar. Three in one, which isn't always a good thing. Amara stood, with the help of Tasuki, and rubbed the smarting bump on her forehead. She gave him a quizzical look. He answered with a short shrug, and with that, the trio followed the voice.

"Well, where is the doctor?" the male voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the doctor's out of town right now," a female voice -probably the doctor's assistant- replied timidly. "He should be back in about three days, though."

"Don't give me that crap! My mother needs attention **now**! Just give me his location. Where is he?"

"I-I'm not really sure…."

Amara, Chichiri, and Tasuki just rounded the corner when the stranger from earlier whirled towards them. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed into annoyed slits. Without a word of acknowledgement, he began walking past them. Fast enough that someone who watched would have thought the trio had the plague. Amara's eyes narrowed into daggers, flashing indignation.

She stormed after him.

"Hey!" she called.

To her surprise, he stopped and turned around to face her. Amara blinked in surprise when she saw the genuine concern and desperation in his eyes. He really was worried about his mother, she realized. This guy was full of surprises today.

"What's wrong with your mother?"

The man quickly regained his original personality and narrowed his eyes into a glare. "None of your damn business."

Amara bristled. He was acting like they were the spawns of Satan or something! She was just trying to help! The inferno of indignation quickly returned with a vengeance, but she struggled to control it. She ground her teeth together before she told him slowly:

"Because. I. Want. To. Help. Her. And right now, I think we're all you got. I would think you'd be a bit more grateful to someone who wants to save your mom's life."

"You think too much."

Amara really wanted to punch him. She wanted to punch him so hard, he'd fly to heaven, get kicked down to the fiery pits of hell, then get socked in the jaw straight up until he landed on his face right on the cold hard ground on Earth. But before she could act on it, the man let out a sigh and shifted his eyes to the ground. Amara blinked. Did he just look…uncomfortable?

"But fine. Do what you want…." he finally said. "Do you know anything about medicine?"

"Uh…." was her smart reply.

Chichiri suddenly stepped up, flashing his usual grin.

"My friend was a doctor, no da. I've learned a thing or two from him, na no da. So I'll help."

Amara let out a relieved sigh and cast Chichiri a grateful smile. He grinned back. The stranger cast them a doubtful glance, and for one moment, Amara thought he would change his mind. However, his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Fine…." he finally said, turning his back to them. "Follow me."

_xxxx_

During the whole somewhat-hostile conversation, Tasuki just watched, his mouth agape, behind them. A turbulence of emotions washed through him at the sight of Amara's talk with the blonde. Surprise was the most prominent one, of course, but there was also a hint of respect. Of the way Amara's eyes flashed, her jaw set in a stubborn determination. Of how she looked so strong in that moment. Like she would just plow right through the jerk if he so much as thought to get in her way. Tasuki chuckled, knocking himself out of his trance.

His thoughts were promptly interrupted by a poke in the arm.

"Daa…Tasuki, we're going now, no da."

The bandit snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Chichiri. He leaned in close and whispered theatrically:

"Oi, Chiri, did the moon explode er some'n? I think I jus' heard Amara say she wanted ta help th' bastard."

The monk cracked a smile. "No, she didn't, no da. She said she wanted to help his **mom**."

Tasuki snorted, muttering a "same difference" under his breath. Chichiri looked at Amara, who was walking a good ten feet ahead of them. His smile grew a fraction of an inch, and, although his mask was still in place, Tasuki could tell that his face had a distant quality to it. The bandit fought the impish smile that waged war with him on his face.

Chichiri let out a sigh and tore his eyes off of her and up towards the moon, as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The impish grin won the battle. It spread onto Tasuki's face like a wildfire, nearly splitting it in two. The bandit lightly jabbed Chichiri in the ribs.

"'Member when I toldja ya liked 'er, Chiri?"

Startled, the monk jerked and sent the bandit a confused look. He parted his lips, but Tasuki quickly cut him off.

"It's startin' ta show."

"D-daaa?"

Before the monk could protest -or inflict any pain on his head-, Tasuki jogged over to Amara's side, just out of reach of Chichiri's staff.

_xxxx_

Amara huffed. She tried to weasel some information out of the boy -she refused to think of him as a man- who was leading them to wherever the hell he lived, but failed. And she failed badly. All she really learned was his name, which was Huang-Fu, and even that was nearly impossible to get. Said it didn't matter, did he? Said he didn't care what the seishi's names were, did he? Said he couldn't care less if they came from Suzaku or the Devil himself, did he? He just irked her nerves, and made her protective streak turn on. She ended up defending the seishi until she was quite sure that she split his eardrum.

An angry, tense silence now drifted between them. Amara didn't even think to break it, nor cared enough to. The asshole can choke on it and die, for all she cared. Letting out a huff, she looked back just in time to see Tasuki whisper something to Chichiri -who suddenly appeared a bit flustered- and heard a squeaked "D-daa?" emanating from him. Needless to say, her curiosity peaked.

She didn't have time to ponder what they were talking about, though, before Tasuki jogged up to her. He flashed a scowl towards Huang-Fu's back, then gave her a grin. Amara smiled back.

"So what did you say to Chichiri?" she asked. "He looked…sorta uncomfortable back there."

Tasuki's smile grew, which made her suspicious nature skyrocket. She narrowed her eyes slightly and lifted an eyebrow, but his smile never dimmed. Instead, he just winked, taking her by surprise.

"Kinda a 'guy' thing," he told her. "I'm sure ya'll find out 'ventually."

Damn bandit and his secrets.

Huang-Fu suddenly stopped. Amara took that chance to look around at her surroundings. They were outside of the village, but not too far from it, in what appeared to be farmland. A house sat in the center of the field. It was a medium-sized house, not too big and not too small. Sheltering four to five people wouldn't be a problem. It was brown, like most of the houses in the village that they left, but clean, and the gardens on the sides of the house were well-trimmed and neat. However, it appeared that the fields weren't used in a long time. They almost looked sad.

He entered the house, followed by Amara, Tasuki, and Chichiri. A spicy aroma hit Amara's senses as she stepped inside the first room. It appeared to be a living room/kitchen, where a fire was burning in the hearth and dried herbs hung from the ceiling. A barrel of water stood by the door, crystal clear with a faint blue-ish color. A wooden table stood in the middle of the room, with four matching chairs beside it. A large crate sat beside some cabinets, where Amara immediately guessed must be where they kept their medicine and/or dishes. Amara's lips twitched up in a smile, of their own accord. The place had a homey feel, she had to admit.

"My mother's in there," Huang-Fang told them, pointing to a room furthest down the hallway to the left. He glanced back, giving her a warning glare. "You better not kill her."

Homey feeling gone.

Amara sent him a glare of her own, quietly seething. Huang-Fu didn't even bat an eye at her matching glare, and they stood there for a few seconds in a deadlock. Finally, though, he removed his gaze from her. Amara celebrated a mini-victory in her head as he turned on his heels and left the room, without any word of "goodbye" or "good luck". Not even a simple "thank you", which turned off Amara's mental victory dance.

She let out a sigh. She had to focus on the situation at hand. Which was to heal his mother. Somehow. Besides, it's not her fault that her son is a complete and total ass.

She looked over at Chichiri.

"Guess we should get a move on then, right?" she asked. After receiving a short nod, she turned to Tasuki, who at the moment seemed more interested in what's outside than in the house. "Hey, Tasu? Did you wanna help, too?"

He jerked his head towards her, and flashed a crooked, and somewhat sheepish, smile. "Nah, I'll jus' prob'ly git in th' way. I'm gonna go huntin' er some'n." He glanced in the direction Huang-Fu left in and scowled. "B'sides, some'n tells me that the jerk's not th' 'good little host' type."

Amara let out an agreeing laugh. Tasuki smirked, then left, passing a backwards farewell in the process. As the bandit shut the door behind him, she let out a sigh and glanced at Chichiri. Without a word, the two went to see the patient.

Amara knocked lightly on the door, then slid it open. The room was dark. Only the moonlight filtered in through a closed window, illuminating a patch of floor. Amara had to wait a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, then slowly made her way over to the bed, wincing at every lung-wrenching cough the patient made.

She stopped next to the bed and saw the pale form of a woman shivering under a cartload of blankets. The woman appeared so frail; her skin was pale and soaked with sweat, her coughs and shivers racked her body, and she laid in a fetal position, reaching for someone on the other side of the bed. But there was no one there. Amara gently laid a hand on her forehead, but quickly removed it when a burning heat shot through her palm. Amara's eyes widened, fear clutching her heart. If she didn't do something, and soon, this woman would be….

"Wh…who's there?" the woman asked in a pitifully weak voice.

A pang of sympathy smacked Amara's heart. She attempted to smile, to assure the woman that she'd be alright. To assure herself that the woman would be alright. But nobody could see it. And, with her stomach in knots, she barely felt her lips twitch.

"I'm Amara. And my friend here is Chichiri. We're here to help you."

A small smile formed on the woman's lips, before she burst into another fit of coughing. She let out a moan, murmuring an apology. Amara dismissed it, and excused herself and her monk. As she left, she could hear the mumbled thanks of the pitiful creature. And that thanks made Amara's heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

A series of images of her mother and Hong-Shui flitted through her brain, and guilt washed over her. Fear followed soon after. Fear that another person would die because she couldn't do anything about it. Fear that death would follow her wherever she goes. Amara inhaled, her lungs feeling like someone just threw a bag of sand in them, and her eyes flitted back towards the woman who was lying on the bed in the room, blocked by the door that separated them.

"Amara-chan," Chichiri's gentle voice cut through her thoughts.

Amara jerked in surprise, and turned to Chichiri. He flashed her a reassuring, although worried, smile.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, no da."

She nodded, then followed the monk as he made his way back to the front of the house. Just before they left the hallway, another agonizing stream of coughs followed her. Amara clenched her eyes shut, trying to will her ears not to hear them. She clenched her fists tightly together, until her nails dug into her skin. If she failed….

_xxxx_

Resounding thuds were heard throughout the kitchen as Amara and Chichiri worked. The spicy aroma -much more potent once the herbs were cut- nearly choked Amara as she chopped another ginseng root. Her hand trembled slightly. She brought the chopped root to the hearth, where a pot of water was boiling, and shakily dropped it inside.

The flames warmed her body, but she couldn't feel it. She felt cold. She felt weighed down, like the weight of the entire world was on her shoulders, crushing the life out of her. Her lungs didn't seem to work, and each breath came out more shallow than the last. Maybe it was her that was sick.

'I have to save her,' was the one thought that echoed in Amara's brain as she turned back to chop some more herbs.

Amara had the distinct impression that she was being watched. That the whole world was looking at her, scrutinizing her, waiting for her to screw up. Again. Waiting for the woman to breathe her last breath, and then pounce on Amara like a pack of wild dogs.

An agonizing ten minutes passed. Amara went over to the hearth, the flames that licked the pot casting shadows on everything she passed. She imagined those shadows as monsters. Illusory eyes peered at her as she shakily took the pot of boiling water and brought it to the table, where a cup waited patiently, perched on top of the wooden surface. She glanced up at Chichiri, who was busy grinding some licorice and cinnamon in a small bowl on the opposite side of the table. She turned back to her work and, after taking a deep breath, began pouring the steaming water into the cup.

Despite her attempt to calm her nerves, her hands shook. Pain flared through her hand and up her arm as the steaming water splashed out of the pot and onto the back of her hand. Amara let out a yelp. The pot clattered to the floor as she clutched her hand to her, blowing on it to cool it, tears stinging her eyes. She cursed under her breath. The pack of dogs was laughing now. The monsters were dancing, flicking their forked tongues at her like snakes.

Chichiri stopped what he was doing and rushed to her side.

"Amara-chan, are you alright?" he asked, gently prying her hand away from her. He gave it a quick glance, his mouth turned down in a worried frown.

Amara couldn't read his expression. Was it good? Bad? In the end, she didn't care. She pulled her hand back, but winced as she accidentally brushed the burn against his skin. She looked up at Chichiri just before he went over to the wooden box set next to the cabinet. After prying it open and searching its contents for a few minutes, he straightened out and did the same with the cabinet. A few minutes passed, until he found whatever-it-was that he was searching for.

She glanced at the roll of bandages and a green jar in his hands as Chichiri rushed back to her. An undecipherable set of Chinese characters danced on the jar, most likely a label. However, knowing it was a label didn't help very much, and she cast it a skeptical look. Chichiri caught it and smiled.

"This will help with the pain, no da. And keep it from getting infected."

Amara nodded slightly, then watched as Chichiri gently grabbed her injured hand. She winced as he delicately rubbed the salve onto her hand, biting down a cry as pain shot through it like a horde of angry bees. "Help with the pain" indeed. It felt like it was frying her nerves! Chichiri mumbled a quick apology, then began wrapping it, his fingers moving fast with practiced ease.

Her eyes settled on the floor, shame filling her entire being. She hated this; hated how she always seemed to need help. Hated how she couldn't do anything right for once. Hated how she was so fragile, how she needed someone to protect her to keep her from shattering. Tears stung her eyes. Whether it was from the pain in her hand or the pain in her heart, she didn't know.

"It's a good thing these were easy to find, no da," Chichiri's voice cut through the silence like a pair of scissors. A small smile flickered onto his face. Amara glanced up at him as he spoke, only to find his gaze focused on her hand. "I don't know what I would've done if they weren't, no da."

"I'm sorry."

Chichiri glanced up at her, pausing in surprise. He quickly recovered, then finished wrapping her hand again. Amara moved her hand around, inspecting his handiwork: her hand looked like an official mummy. At least now the pain was gone.

She looked over at Chichiri, feeling his eyes on her.

"Why do you apologize so much? You didn't do anything wrong."

Amara's eyes darted back to the floor. Her shoulders shook as the world caved in on her, stacking up its weight onto her back like a ton of bricks. Sure she didn't do anything wrong, but….

"It's just…I know I'm going to screw up, is all," she whispered. "I always do, in the end. I always disappoint someone, or get that someone killed….."

She closed her eyes, an image of her mother flashing in the darkness of her eyelids. She quickly popped them open, and looked at Chichiri.

"Ever since I was born, it's been one screw-up after another. From failed tests to costing people their lives, Chichiri. **Their lives**. First my mother, then Shui-chan. He was just a kid! He shouldn't have…."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to flood over. Amara fought them back, taking a deep, shuddering breath

"Who else will die because of me? Who else will die because I failed them?"

Chichiri remained quiet, letting the questions remain unanswered. And in a way, he did answer. _Nobody knows_, his silence told her. _Nobody knows_. But that wasn't the response Amara wanted. She appreciated the honesty, but at the moment, she wanted honey-covered words and sweet nothingness.

"I'm…trying to do the right things, but it's all for the wrong reasons," she admitted, her voice thick with emotion. "I…I don't think…I can take it if this lady dies, too. It would break me. And I hate that all I can think about is myself, in times like this. I hate how the whole human race, the **whole world**, seems to be watching me, and waiting for me to screw up like all the other times. And waiting to take other people's lives because of my own damn failures and cowardice!"

With that, Amara snapped. The tears that brimmed in her eyes spilled over, trailing down her cheeks and raining down onto the floor. It seemed to echo. Echo in her brain, threatening to consume her very sanity. She wouldn't blame Chichiri for hating her, Amara realized as the fat droplets splattered on the floor. She wouldn't blame him, but even so, heartache gripped her and nearly sent her sobbing to her knees. Amara fought it, her body trembling. Her shoulders shook with the effort of keeping her sobs to herself. She turned away from Chichiri.

"I'm sorry…." she murmured.

Amara took a deep breath, and quickly wiped away her tears. Satisfied that she was somewhat under control, she reached down and grabbed the upturned pot that lay forgotten on the floor. She went over to the barrel that sat besides the door of the house, where the water was stored, and dipped the pot in. Then she placed it back on the fire to boil.

Warm arms suddenly spun her around and embraced her. The fresh, sweet scent of dew mixed with pine bombarded her senses. Warmth filtered through her clothes, through her skin, to her very soul. Amara's eyes widened in surprise as Chichiri's breath tickled her ear as he tightened his grip around her.

"Saving lives for selfish reasons is still saving lives. It's hard to distinguish between being sad that people died because they left your life, or because they left theirs. But either way, Amara-chan, sorrow is still sorrow. Pain is still pain. And whether it's there for selfish reasons or not, it's still there."

Amara's eyes widened. Something happened then. Something that she couldn't explain, for the life of her. It was like a zap of electricity, as strong as a lightning bolt and as gentle as a butterfly, but it went straight to her heart and connected her with the man embracing her. Like an unbreakable thread. Barely there, but unbelievably strong.

The water in the pot began to boil again, breaking them out of the moment. Chichiri unwound his arms from her and took a step back. Amara noticed that he didn't have his mask on, and his deep brown eye watched her, but it wasn't with pity like she had expected. It was…knowing. Understanding. She had the distinct impression that he knew exactly what she was feeling, and knowing that made her smile. A weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. Because right then, she knew she wasn't alone.

She turned away from him and grabbed the pot of boiling water with her uninjured hand, her body finally as still and steady as solid ground. Amara quickly poured the ginseng tea into the waiting cup, set the pot down, and carried the warm liquid to the sick woman in the other room. As she stepped out of the kitchen, away from Chichiri, she couldn't help but feel that the pack of dogs finally ran off with their monster friends.


End file.
